MY LOVELY MONSTER
by PyChanbaek
Summary: ParkChanyeol si sulung keluarga Park dan ByunBaekhyun si bungsu keluarga Byun diibaratkan siang dan malam, langit dan bumi atau apapun perumpamaan yang menggambarkan perbedaan mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan dalam ikatan pernikahan?. BXB, YAOI AREA, M-PREG.
1. Chapter 1 OUR FIRST SIGHT

**" OUR FIRST SIGHT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? PUTUSS!" Baekhyun berujar tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh orang yang dihadapannya saat ini, kekasih lebih tepatnya .

Baekhyun dan kekasihnya bertemu ditempat mereka biasa berkencan, Baekhyun fikir kekasihnya ini akan memberikan kejutan kepadanya karna mengajaknya bertemu secara tiba-tiba dan menolak ajakan ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi keacara pernikahan anak dari sahabat mereka, tapi Baekhyun juga tak sepenuh nya salah sebab dia memang diberi kejutan oleh kekasihnya itu, namun kejutan berupa kabar buruk entah karena alasan apa kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

" Ya, kurasa kau tak tuli untuk mendengar apa yang aku katakan barusan." Ujarnya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tapi kenapa Kai?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti, airmata sudah diujung matanya berusaha sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tak tumpah. Orang yang baekhyun sebut dengan nama Kai tadi mendesah pelan lalu memandang Baekhyun remeh .

"Kalau boleh jujur, Baek," ada jeda sebentar untuk Kai menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan gaya yang terlihat bosan. "kau itu bukan tipe ku sama sekali. Baekhyun sadarkah kau bahwa dirimu itu keras kepala dan ingin menang sendiri, jadi tolong katakan padaku untuk apa aku bertahan dengan orang seperti dirimu?"

JEDARRRR!!!

Bagai terkena petir disiang bolong , Baekhyun jelas terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Kai ucapkan dengan nada menyebalkan miliknya, air mata yang sedari tadi Bekhyun tahan akhirnya tumpah juga.

Kai benar, seratus persen benar.

Byun Baekhyun adalah Lelaki dengan senyuman bulan sabit yang menawan, memiliki trempamen yang tinggi, angkuh serta keras kepala, namun itu semua tertutupi oleh wajah cantiknya yang bahkan melebihi wanita manapun.

"SATU TAHUN, satu tahun kita bersama Kai apa itu tidak ada artinya untukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa, air mata makin deras keluar tak mengundang rasa iba sedikitpun dari Kai.

"Sudah lah baekhyun lupakan saja apa yang sudah kita lalui anggap semuanya tidak pernah ada." Baekhyun tak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

Melupakan katanya! Heol, memikirkan untuk melupakannya saja Baekhyun tak sanggup, Baekhyun lebih baik mati dari pada melupakan Kai, Baekhyun itu sangat mencintai Kai terang saja Kai itu adalah cinta pertamanya tapi Baekhyun tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan kai dan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jadi, baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus airmatanya lalu...

BUUGGHHH

Satu bogeman mentah mendarat dirahang tegas milik Kai.

"Berengsek!!" umpat Kai kesal seraya mengelap darah disudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat pukulan Baekhyun. Kai tentu tak lupa walau Baekhyun itu bertubuh mungil namun hapkido yang dimilikinya tak boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

"Baik jika itu mau mu mari kita akhiri, aku bersumpah aku tak akan pernah kembali kepadamu lagi meskipun kau bersujud dibawah kaki ku, CAMKAN ITU!" lalu dengan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang memandang tak minat kearahnya.

Demi tuhan hati Baekhyun benar-benar sakit saat ini orang yang dia cintai selama satu tahun terakhir ternyata tega menghancurkan hatinya sehancur-hancurnya. Dengan airmata berurai dan pandangan mengabur akibat liquid bening itu Baekhyun tetap berlari sekuat tenaga menghilang dari pandangan Kai, masa bodoh jika dirinya menabrak orang lain atau apa Baekhyun benar-benar hancur namun beruntung dia tak menabrak siapapun, langlah kakinya membawa Baekhyun kesebuah taman dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku yang ada disana lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Meanwhile...

Suasana diBallroom salah satu hotel berbintang terlihat sangat meriah karna tengah diadakan acara pernikahan anak dari pengusaha ternama Park Yunhoo pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus pimpinan utama Park inc, ahh mungkin juga bukan sebab jabatan itu telah ia berikan kepada anak sulung nya Park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol adalah seorang pria dengan senyuman sejuta watt, memiliki pribadi yang hangat, sederhana, serta tampan. Siapaoun pasti akan jatuh hati padanya, lagipula siapa yang dapat menolak pesona seorang ParkChanyeol? TIDAK ADA, Ya setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, lelaki itu tengah sibuk meladeni tamu undangan yang lebih banyak adalah kolega bisnis nya.

"Chanyeol kemari sebentar." pinta sang ibu lemah, ibunya tidak dalam kondisi sehat saat ini tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk bergabung didalam acara pernikahan anaknya.

Chanyeol pun segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ya eomma, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tepat saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan ParkYoona, ibunya.

"Kenalkan Chanyeol ini paman ByunChangmin dan ini istrinya ByunSooyoung, mereka adalah teman baik eomma dan appa." ujar Yoona memperkenalkan kedua orang dihadapannya, lantas Chanyeol pun membungkuk hormat.

"Aneyonghasimika." sapanya sopan mengundang senyuman hangat baik dari Changmin maupun Sooyoung.

"Aigooo kau tampan sekali Canyeollie inikah little Park waktu itu, Yoona?" tanya Sooyoung dengan nada main-main yang ketara dan dibalas main-main pula oleh Yoona. Mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan mengingat masa remaja mereka.

Awalnya Chanyeol ikut berperan didalam perbincangan hangat itu namun saat perbincangan itu mulai merambat kearah asmaranya, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan diri lalu dengan langkah canggung meninggalkan orang tuanya serta tuan dan nyonya Byun membuat Yoona mendesah kecewa.

Untuk sekedar info, ini bukan pernikahan Chanyeol melainkan pernikahan sang adik ParkJoohyeon, mari kita panggil Irene saja karna itu terdengar lebih keren menurutku.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan, sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki sedikit masalah akan hal itu. Chanyeol itu paling anti membicarakan pasal pernikahan, dia memiliki rasa sakit tersendiri saat orang membahas pernikahan kepada dirinya seperti ...

"kapan menikah?"

"menikahlah agar hidupmu berwarna."

"Ingin ku kenalkan dengan rekan ku, siapa tau kalian berjodoh lalu menikah."

Well, bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol begitu, hal ini terjadi kira-kira 3tahun yang lalu saat chanyeol tengah berada dipuncak kebahagiaanya, lamarannya diterima oleh kekasih hatinya, Zhang yixing malaikat berdarah china.

Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia saat itu namun seperti yang banyak orang katakan "AKAN ADA TANGIS SETELAH TAWA". Petaka datang tanpa diundang tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan Yixing mengalami kecelakaan tunggal saat hendak menjemput orang tuanya dibandara incheon, kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Yixing dan membuat Chyeol terpuruk kedalam dasar jurang terdalam.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah bila terbayang akan kenangan masalalu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Pikiran Chanyeol kacau jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar, berhubung ada taman disamping hotel jadi Chanyeol berniat kesana dan membawa tungkai panjang nya melangkah dengan perlahan.

Menarik nafas panjang, itulah hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan saat tiba ditaman yang ia maksudkan tadi,

"Hikkss..." meski samar Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar isakan, jadi chanyeol menajamkan indra pendengarannya mencari sumber suara.

tak lama mencari akhirnya chanyeol menemukan sang pemilik suara , Suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan memiliki wajah yang cantik. Chanyeol bertaruh lelaki mungil itu pasti baru berumur 15thn dilihat dari perawakannya. Dengan perlahan chanyeol mendekati si mungil.

"Heii" sapa Chanyeol ragu namun Chanyeol tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah SMA seperti mu diluar malam-malam begini?" dengan lancang Chanyeol bertanya kepada simungil, seketika si mungil mengangkat kepala menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Yak ajjusshi tua!! Terserah aku ingin melakukan apapun bukan urusan mu!" Bentak simungil murka, Chanyeol terperangah mendengar bentakan itu tak menyangka bocah itu ternyata tak memiliki sopan santun atas keramahan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya .

"Satu lagi, aku bukan bocah SMA bahkan aku mendapat ID card (ktp) ku 2 tahun yang lalu!" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkejut akan pengakuan orang yang dianggap nya bocah tadi.

"Apakah aku setua itu untuk dipanggil ajjusshi?" monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya, dia memang sensitif jika membicarakan pernikahan." ucap Yoona tak enak hati sebab Chanyeol langsung mengundurkan diri dari perbincangan kala menyinggung hubungan asmara nya.

"Apa kah dia mempunyai masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sooyoung penasaran.

"Chanyeol pernah gagal menikah." tak pelak penuturan Yunhoo tersebut mengundang kejut Changmin dan Sooyoung. Mengerti akan keheranan yang ditimbulkan oleh wajah kedua temannya itu, Yunhoo pun dengan senang hati menjelaskan.

"Dulu Chanyeol sempat ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya namun gagal sebab kekasihnya meninggal karna kecelakaan," jelas Yunhoo. "3tahun Chanyeol menutup hatinya, sampai berbuih mulutku menyuruhnya menikah tapi dia tetap tak mau." Yunhoo berujar dengan sedikit candaan agar suasana tegang diantara mereka hilang.

"Lalu apakah kalian akan membiarkannya membujang sampai tua tidakkah kalian kasihan pada a_dick(?) Kecilnya?" ucap Changmin dengan nada candaan pula tak khayal ucapan Changmin tersebut membuat mereka tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana lagi dia adalah anak lelaki ku satu-satunya tak mungkin aku memaksa nya, aku tak seberuntung dirimu yang memiliki 2 putra." ucap Yunhoo setelah dapat menguasai dirinya seraya menyeka airmata yang sedikit keluar diujung matanya karena tertawa.

"Ya itu benar, tapi sayang putra bungsu ku memiliki tabiat yang sangat liar dia susah dikendalikan." Cibir Sooyoung sedikit curhat mengenai putra bungsunya yang memiliki kepribadian yang jauh dari kata baik ByunBaekhyun. Yoona tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Itu adalah hal wajar, Baekhyun baru 20thn." Sanggah Yoona membuat Sooyoung mendesah pelan,

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita jodohkan saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" usul Yoona tiba-tiba membuat ke tiga orang didepannya membulatkan mata terkejut.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sooyoung tak percaya, tentu saja. Siapa tau saja Sooyoung salah dengar, namun anggukan Yoona mematahkan asumsinya.

"Aku serius, aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi menantuku." tutur Yoona tulus.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Ya , bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu dan hatinya yang telah lama tertutup untuk orang lain. Yoona luput memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya terlampau bahagia memikir kan Baekhyun menjadi menantunya. Jangan heran, Yoona jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Baekhyun waktu si mungil masih berumur lima.

"Kalau aku pastikan Chanyeol menerima perjodohan ini, bisakah kau pastikan Baekhyun menerima nya juga?" Ini bukanlah tawaran sebenarnya, melainkan paksaan. Namun, nada suara yang Yoona keluarkan itu sangat tulus dan terdengar sedikit lirih bukan hanya Sooyoung bahkan Changmin pun menjadi tak tega untuk menolak.

"Baiklah." maka dari itu, Sooyoung menerima tawaran Yoona membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Changmin dan Sooyoung sampai dirumah hampir tengah malam namun mendapati rumah nya kosong tanpa Baekhyun.

Itu aneh, sebab Baekhyun menolak ikut mereka keacara pernikahan Irene dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Lalu sekarang apa? Anaknya itu bahkan tidak ada dimanapun padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sooyoung baru saja hendak menelfon Baekhyun sebelum suara pintu terbuka dengan Baekhyun sebagai pelaku.

"Dari mana saja, Baekhyun?" Tanya Sooyoung lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun takut, tapi tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapati wajah murka ibunya itu. Baekhyun mendesah nafas lelah.

"C'mon mom, aku cuma mencari angin." Jawab baekhyun jengah. Ayolah, ibunya tak pernah memberinya kelonggaran meski itu hanya untuk bernafas.

"Mencari angin seperti apa yang kau maksud hingga membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam?" Ujar Sooyoung sarkatis seraya melipat tangan didepan dada.

" Mom please, I just wann...

"Coba kau itu sedikit saja mencotoh ParkChanyeol, dia memiliki atitude yang bagus dan membanggakan." Ujar Sooyoung berapi-api. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tapi tak ingin mengambil pusing.

"Yeah, Whatever." Sanggah Bekhyun malas lalu beranjak menuju kamar tercintanya.

"Baekhyun! Mommy belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Sooyoung, namun Baekhyun seolah tuli malah makin semangat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun! Kembali kesini sekarang."

Sebenarnya percuma berteriak dengan Baekhyun lihatlah, simungil hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Blaaa... Blaaa... Blaaa..."

BLLLAAAAMMM

Mendengar teriakan dan bantingan pintu tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran Changmin. Jadi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa yeobo?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Lihatlah kelakuan putra manja mu itu." Sergah Sooyoung, tanpa penjelasan pun Changmin tau betul istri dan anaknya itu memang tak pernah akur barang sekalipun.

"Sudahlah yeobo, ini sudah malam mari kita tidur." Ajak Changmin lembut mencoba memberi pengertian pada istrinya. Sooyoung membuang nafas kasar lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sang suami, Changmin tersenyum maklum.

.

BRUUGGGHH

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh lelah nya diatas kasur tercintanya. Baekhyun merengut.

"Siapa pria brengsek dengan nama ParkChanyeol yang membuat fikiran mommy terkontaminasi?" Monolog Baekhyun seorang diri.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Meski acara pernikahan Irene belum usai, namun Yoona sudah menarik dirinya dari kerumunan itu karna perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Jadi, Chanyeol membawa ibunya menuju kamar hotel yang telah mereka sewa.

"Chanyeol tunggu sebentar nak, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan." Ujar Yoona cepat membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar sang ibu.

"Bicara apa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya berlutut menyamakan posisinya dengan ibunya.

"Kau taukan semakin hari kesehatan eomma semakin menurun, Eomma tidak tau sampai kapan eomma akan bertahan dengan penyakit ini." Ucap Yoona sendu.

"Eomma, apa yang eomma bicarakan eomma akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berujar tanpa ragu seraya mengelus lembut pipi ibunya. Yoona tersenyum tipis. Ia tau Chanyeol selalu memiliki harapan yang besar untuk kesembuhannya, meski Kanker rahim yang ia miliki sudah sangat parah.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah eomma meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Yoona ragu.

"Tentu saja, katakan apa yang eomma mau." Jawab Chanyeol cepat tanpa fikir panjang. Well, untuk apa berfikir karna memang ia akan menuruti apapun keinginan ibunya itu.

"Kau ingat paman Changmin dan bibi Sooyoung kan." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mereka memiliki putra yang manis dan baik hati namanya Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, Yoona mengabaikannya. "Eomma ingin kau mengenalnya" Ujar Yoona seraya mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi eomma..

"Eomma tidak memaksa mu untuk menikahinya, tapi eomma sangat berharap bahwa kau bisa memikirkannya lagi." Ujar Yoona cepat, memotong kalimat yang hendak Chanyeol katakan. Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Eomma tampak lelah, istirahatlah." Ujar Chanyeol pelan disertai senyuman tipisnya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya namun belum sempat Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu Yoona kembali menginterupsi.

"Eomma tak pernah meminta apapun pada mu, tapo kali ini Eomma mohon padamu untuk menuruti keinginan eomma." Demi tuhan, Chanyeol mendengar suara ibunya bergetar. Ia tentu tak bodoh untuk tau bahwa ibunya menangis, Chanyeol jadi tak tega.

"Baiklah, akan ku pikirkan." lalu dengan itu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Selama Chanyeol memimpin Park inc, baru kali ini Chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya, menurut Kris. Bagaimana tidak Kris memiliki pendapat begitu, sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan dirinya bicara. Bahkan saat rapat tadi pun Chanyeol lebih banyak melamun.

"CHANYEOL!!" Kris menaikkan suara nya hingga tiga oktaf untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan lamunan nya.

Berhasil. Chanyeol tersadar.

"Shit, kau kira aku tuli hah!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal seraya menggosok telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Kris.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang sedari tadi namanya aku panggil." Ucap Kris ikutan kesal. Enak sekali Chanyeol ingin menyalahi nya sudah jelas itu salahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ada masalah apa, tidak biasanya kau begini." Tanya Kris penasaran. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah memandang Kris sendu lalu mendesah lelah.

"Fine, simpan saja lalu matilah bersamanya." Perlu diingat, Kris itu tidak sabaran orangnya, jadi ia gampang kesal.

"Bukan begitu.. aku ... aku hanya bingung ingin memulainya dari mana." Chanyeol bimbang perkataan ibunya semalam benar-benar mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Mulai dari yang termudah dulu baru yang tersulit, itu kata guruku." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Kau kira aku tengah ujian?" Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ibuku ingin aku menikah dan ia sudah memiliki calonnya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. Lebih ke berbisik sebenarnya sebab kalau saja Kris tidak fokus mungkin ia tak akan mendengarnya.

"Hah! ku kira apa ternyata hanya itu." Kris menganga. Sumpah, Kris fikir Chanyeol memiliki masalah yang berat ternyata hanya masalah sepele yang bahkan tak harus membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Hanya itu kau bilang?"

"Chanyeol, kau hanya disuruh menikah bukan disuruh mati, Lagi pula kau itu sudah 28thn dan itu umur yang matang untuk mu menikah." Ujar Kris jengah.

"Iya aku tau, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan Yixing." Sendu Chanyeol. Kris mendesah, lagi-lagi Yixing. Muak rasanya Kris mendengar alasan Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, cinta yang Chanyeol miliki untuk Yixing memang sangat besar.

"Sudahlah Yeol, coba kau ikuti dulu keinginan ibumu kenali dulu orang yang ingin dijodohkan dengan mu, jika tak cocok kau kan bisa menolaknya, lagi pula Yeol baru kali ini kan eomma mu menyuruhmu menikah." saran Kris, masuk akal, fikir Chanyeol.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Bangun pagi adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk Baekhyun lakukan ditambah weekend makin betahlah Baekhyun bergelung didalam selimutnya. Pukul 12.00 siang Baekhyun baru membuka matanya, itupun karna lapar menyerang.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Baekhyun turun dari ranjang nya lalu membersihkan diri nya.

"Waw, baby boy kita baru bangun." Sarkatis Sooyoung saat melihat Baekhyun menuruni tangga.

"Kau itu bagaikan langit dan bumi jika disandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol" Sooyoung bersidekap.

"Mom please, aku sedang tak ingin ribut dengan mommy." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar bosan. Sooyoung bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati baekhyun .

"ByunBaekhyun, kau adalah putra ku selama kau masih tinggal dengan ku maka kau mengikuti aturanku." Ujar Sooyoung penuh penekanan.

"Walaupun aku lahir dari rahim Mommy, tapi Mommy tak berhak mengatur hidupku." Ujar Baekhyun meninggi, kemudian berlalu.

"BYUNBAEKHYUN, MAU KEMANA?" Sooyoung mendesah kasar, teriakannya dianggap angin lalu oleh putranya.

.

Wajah Baekhyun bertekuk seribu, Luhan tidaklah heran, namun ia penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertamu kerumah nya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Luhan seraya bersidekap.

"Mommy ku berulah." Rengek Baekhyun, Luhan memutar mata jengah.

"Itu pasti karna dirimu yang susah diatur." Tuduh Luhan. Tapi itu lah faktanya, Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan ingin menang sendiri, Baekhyun dan ibunya bagaikan kucing dan anjing,

"Tidak, kali ini bukan salahku, Mommy ku entah kenapa dari kemarin menyama-nyamakan aku dengan seseorang yang bernama ParkChanyeol." Adu nya dengan wajah memelas.

"Park Chanyeol ini, Park Chanyeol itu, Park Chanyeol begini, Park Chanyeol begitu, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, demi tuhan Lu aku bahkan tak mengenal namja brengsek yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu." Baekhyun tidak berbohong karna itu lah faktanya. Sooyoung sang mommy dari kemarin malam terus-terusan mengungkit nama ParkChanyeol. Baekhyun tak tau apa maksudnya dan tak mau tau.

"Hahaha.. terimalah nasib mu, Baekby." kekeh Luhan geli membuat Baekhyun merengut.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Yoona mengatakan keingin nya pada Chanyeol, namun ia belum memberi ibu nya kabar sama sekali. Chanyeol bimbang, hatinya masih meragu untuk menerima orang lain. Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Appa Calling" itulah yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya, menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeobbseo." Ucap nya pelan.

"Yeol, eomma mu kolaps, ia dirawat dirumah sakit biasa. Cepatlah kemari dia terus mencarimu." Tutur Yunhoo sendu.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol segera menuju ke Cheonsam. Yoona dan Yunhoo memang tinggal di desa semenjak kesehatan Yoona menurun.

Chansaem sebuah desa yang terletak di Deojeon, 2 jam dari Seoul. Desa ini terkenal dengan desa kesehatan sangat cocok untuk Yoona.

2 jam kemudian Chanyeol sampai dirumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat.

Chanyeol terenyuh melihat ibunya terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati ibunya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang.

"Eomma, aku datang." Ucap Chanyeol pelan seraya menggenggam tangan ibunya yang bebas dari selang infus. Yoona terbangun.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang nak." Ucap Yoona seraya hendak duduk namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah menemui Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa, Yoona mengerti bahwa Chanyeol belum menemui Baekhyun.

" Eomma tak pernah menentukan Hidup mu, sudah 3 tahun berlalu selepas kepergian Yixing, eomma mengerti perasaanmu tapi yang pergi biarlah pergi sampai kapan kau akan terpuruk dengan rasamu?" lirih Yoona, mendesah pelan itulah yang lagi-lagi Chanyeol lakukan.

"Eomma, aku butuh waktu menikah bukan lah perihal main-main." Tutur Chanyeol pelan mencoba memberi pengertian pada ibunya.

"Iya eomma tau, tapi sampai kapan eomma harus menunggu? Apakah sempat eomma melihat menantu eomma nanti?" Suaranya bergetar, Yoona menangis dan itu lagi-lagi karna keegoisan Chanyeol.

"Eomma jangan berfikiran macam-macam, istirahat lah." Chanyeol tau dia mematahkan hati ibunya tapi memang semuanya butuh waktu.

Setelah memastikan ibunya terlelap, Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar ibu nya mendapati sang ayah ternyata sudah menunggunya.

"Appa tak ingin ikut campur, tapi Appa rasa permintaan ibumu tidak lah sulit." Ujar Yunhoo disertai senyuman tipis dan tepukan pelan dibahu Chanyeol sebagai pengakhir sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung namun apa yang ayahnya katakan adalah benar ada nya, lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus meninggikan egonya, Mungkin inilah saatnya Chanyeol membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

CEKLEK...

Baekhyun baru saja pulang jalan-jalan dengan Luhan dan yang ia ingin kan hanya lah istirahat didalam kamarnya karena Luhan benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Baby boy." Panggil Changmin membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Daddy minta malam ini kau jangan kemana-mana." Ujar Changmin seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa, dad?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Park Chanyeol akan makan malam bersama kita." Ujar Sooyoung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Park Chanyeol siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kerutan dahi yang jelas, Namun kebisuanlah yang Baekhyun dapat.

"Oke fine, kalau dia mau datang ya tinggal datang apapula hubungannya dengan ku?" Baekhyun tak benar menangkap maksud senyuman daddy nya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya kan, dia datang ingin mengenalmu." Ujar Changmin antusias, Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran namun tetap mengiyakan ucapan daddy nya.

Malam pun tiba hebatnya Baekhyun menuruti permintaan daddy nya untuk tetap berada dirumah .

TING ... TONG ...

Baekhyun tengah menonton tv saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Berhubung daddy dan mommy nya sibuk mengurusi meja makan, Baekhyun dengan berbaik berbaik hati membukakan pintu.

CEKLEK...

Tercenung , itulah hal yang terjadi diantara chanbaek saat ini, Keduanya sibuk memandangi lawannya masing-masing.

Tinggi, badan atletis, bibir plum yang sexy plus telinga yoda yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi Baekhyun tak ingat dimana.

"Unchh.." Bathin Bekhyun.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan tetap pada posisinya, jika saja Chanyeol tak menghancurkan fantasinya.

"Menikmati pandanganmu?" Goda Chanyeol dengan berbisik diteling Baekhyun.

Bakhyun tersadar dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Patatmu!" Baekhyun itu tak mau kalah, meski pun rada gugup tapi sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun mengumpat . Setelah mengumpat Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol didepan pintu.

Mungil, Body menggiurkan, Harum yang memabukkan serta bibir tipis kissable. Chanyeol seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi Chanyeol tak ingat dimana.

"Menggemaskan." Guman Chanyeol tak didengar oleh Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki rumah Baekhyun.

.

Acara makam malam mereka telah usai sekitar sejam yang lalu dan diakhiri dengan perbincangan ringan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini telah mengenal satu sama lain. Tentu saja itu dengan bantuan Changmin dan Sooyoung.

Chanyeol kira sudah cukup basa-basinya. Ia harus cepat mengutarakan maksud hatinya mengadakan ajakan makan malam ini. Chanyeol berdehem menghilangkan gugupnya. Sontak saja deheman Chanyeol mengundang asitensi Baekhyun dan daddy, mommy nya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika ini terkesan buru-buru, tapi alasanku ingin makan malam disini sebenarnya.. Aku ingin melamar Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara yang lantang.

"Uhuk..uhuk" Baekhyun tercekat ludahnya sendiri. Menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Changmin pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutus kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol.

"I need time to think." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"We need to talk." Baekhyun berujar dingin tanpa menatap Chanyeol barang sedikit pun , lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat saat Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya , Baekhyun tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku tak suka bertele-tele, Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan bahkan kita tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun andd now tiba-tiba kau datang dan ingin melamar ku!" serbu Baekhyun dengan sedikit bentakan membuat Chanyeol terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia kuasai.

"Aku tak merasa itu adalah hal yang luar biasa." Jawab Chanyeol enteng, memang pada dasarnya pembawaan Chanyeol itu tenang dan tak mudah tersulut emosi.

"Look, mungkin semua orang akan menerima cinta kilat tapi bukan pernikahan kilat, jadi dengan sepenuh hati ku minta kau untuk menarik kembali keinginanmu untuk melamarku." Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Waw, he is like a monster." Bathin Chanyeol meringis.

" Well, Jodoh itu ditangan Tuhan, mau itu cinta kilat atau pernikahan kilat kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menerima." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dari mana kau tau aku jodohmu?" sarkas Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tau siapa jodohmu?" Skakmat. Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. " Ini masa depan ku, kurasa aku berhak untuk menentukan jalan hidupku!" lalu dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu dengan perasaan kesal yang membludak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali dengan perasaan bimbangnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT??

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Jangan lupa riview, i need that :')

 **NB :**

Bagian ini py edit ulang hanya untuk memperbaiki tanda baca dan beberapa typo yang bertebaran, Chap 1 dan 2 Py jadiin satu tanpa merubah isi cerita ataupun kata-kata didalamnya.

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	2. Chapter 2 OUR FIRST KISS

**" OUR FIRST KISS "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

.

Baekhyun benar tak habis fikir dengan Chanyeol, pria yang baru saja mengatakan hendak menjadikan nya pendamping hidup. Baekhyun fikir pria jangkung itu mungkin saja sudah tidak waras, mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya lalu dia datang dengan keinginan yang menurut Baekhyun sangatlah konyol, bagaimana mungkin ia meminta Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol sementara itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertatap muka, otak dungu Baekhyun tak sampai berfikir kesana. Fikiran Baekhyun kalut dan yang ia perlukan adalah mencari angin segar guna menenangkan fikiran, ia lantas meraih dompet serta ponselnya lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

Sooyoung berjengit kala mendengar suara mobil, matanya melotot. Itu pasti lah anak bungsunya yang punya kebiasaan keluar malam. Ia segera berlari menuju garasi namun terlambat, Baekhyun telah berhasil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi.

"Byun Baekhyun!! Turun dari mobil sekarang!!" Sooyoung berteriak kalap, Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah tak mengindahi apapun yang ibunya katakan.

"Kalau kau tetap begini, Mommy bersumpah akan menikahkanmu dengan Chanyeol." Ancam wanita paruh baya itu Baekhyun mendengus tapi tetap tak perduli akan ancaman yang terlihat tak main-main itu.

"Well, Jangan lupa buat yang meriah karena aku tak suka hal yang sederhana, Mom." Cetus Baekhyun asal lalu menancap gasnya meninggalkan rumahnya mengabaikan segala teriakan yang Sooyoung utarakan. Sooyoung mendesah kesal, tak ada yang bisa merubah watak Baekhyun selain Chanyeol. Sooyoung bertekat jika Baekhyun tak menerima Chanyeol maka Sooyoung akan memaksanya, ia akan membuat Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol apapun caranya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Sudah puluhan kali rasanya Kris mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan melamun. Kris jadi berfikir sendiri, apakah itu hobi baru yang Chanyeol geluti. Daripada Kris penasaran dan berspekulasi sendiri lebih baik ia tanyakan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Yeol, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menjawab seperti tak bernyawa, Kris berdecak kesal.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bocah 5tahun yang gampang dibohongi?" Ucap Yifan kesal dalam artian memang benar-benar kesal, ia jelas tak suka menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Kau lebih kekanakn dari itu sebenarnya." Balas Chanyeol enteng tak benar menyadari adanya imajer siku-siku dikepala Kris.

"Fuck!" Kris mengumpat, Chanyeol terkekeh geli membuat Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan elangnya seketika memberhantikan tawa sicaplang. Chanyeol berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya laku memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Lamaran ku ditolak." aku Chanyeol disertai desahan putus asa. Kris mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya baru kali ini Chanyeol tampak sefrustasi ini.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" Kris bertanya dengan nada meremehkannya, Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Dasar pecundang." Celetuk Kris dan dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Chanyeol berbahaya, bukannya takut Kris malah terkekeh tak jelas.

"Kau mendengarnya tentu saja, lagipula apa namanya jika bukan pecundang? Menyerah bahkan sebelum berjuang." Kris berujar menantang, Chanyeol terdiam tak dapat membalas perkataan Kris yang memojokkan dirinya. "Ayolah Yeol, berjuanglah demi ibumu, jangan biarkan dirimu kalah dengan seorang bocah." Ucap Kris menasehati, Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Mudah bagimu untuk berkata." Tutur Chanyeol seraya beranjakndari tempat duduknya, mengundang tanya dari Kris.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya ingin tahu. Chanyeol tak mengindahinya, Kris mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Yakk bodoh, kau harus metting 1jam lagi!" Percuma saja Kris berteriak sementara Chanyeol telah jauh dari jangkauannya. Kris mendesah lelah lagi-lagi ia yang harus bekerja ekstra.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan itu adalah sahabat dekat sejak lama, jadi wajar saja jika Baekhyun selalu menceritakan segala hal kepada Luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Tak terkecuali pasal lamaran dadakan yang ParkChanyeol lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jinjayo?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan berdehem kemudian.

"Awww so sweet." Hampir saja tersedak mendengar komentar Luhan barusan. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Hahh? Aku dilamar oleh seorang pria yang tidak ku kenal dan parahnya lagi dia melamarku dipertemuan pertama kami, jadi tolong jelaskan padaku dimana letak sweet nya?" Tutur Baekhyun kesal, Luhan memandang serius wajah Baekhyun lalu mencondongkan badannya sedikit kearah Baekhyun.

"Justru disitulah letak sweet nya Baekby, menurutku dia adalah pria tergentle yang pernah ada!" Luhan berujar menggebu-gebu, Baekhyun berdecih kesal, tak benar mengerti akan pemikiran ajaib sahabat nya itu. "Untuk apa proses pendekatan jika akan membuatmu sakit? Contohnya seperti yang Kai lakukan padamu." Lanjut Luhan tanpa beban, mendengar nama Kai disebut oleh Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sudah sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan Kai, tapi Luhan malah menghancurkannya dalam sekejap.

"Kau kan memang tak menyukai Kai." Cerca Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya.

"Memang." Balas Luhan tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. "Aku memang tak menyukainya karena dia membuat BabyBee ku menjadi brandal." Sambung Luhan mengabaikan cibiran yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tapi serius, menurutku kau harus menerima Lamaran nya Baek." saran Luhan lagi dan lagi Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena hal itu.

"BIG NO!!" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa fikir panjang dan Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara mari memakan eskrim sebelum mencairnya, namun sayang kesenangan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara seseorang yang amat familiar terdengar ditelinga.

"Baekhyun? Sudah lama yaa tidak bertemu." Itu Kai dengan seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja di lengan nya. Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kai.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Kai, Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengus terlalu hafal akan apa yang Kai lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ternyata kau belum bisa move on dari ku yaa, Baekhyunie." Kai berujar disertai senyuman mengejeknya, itulah Kai. Ia memang sangat gemar membully orang lain, menyerang di titik kelemahan lawannya.

Mungkin dulu Baekhyun akan menganggap lalu apa yang Kai katakan, tapi Baekhyun fikir sesekali Kai pun perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah seolah Kai baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang teramat mengocok perut sontak membuat Kai berjengit keheranan.

"Aduh maaf aku terbawa suasana." Baekhyun berujar seraya menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tawaannya tadi.

"Well, Kai sekedar info aku telah bertunangan dan akan menikah bulan depan," mulai Baekhyun "Lain kali jangan terlalu percaya diri nanti kau malu sendiri, aku tidaklah secinta itu padamu sampai-sampai tak bisa mencari pengganti mu." Baekhyun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman angkuh seperti biasa, Luhan hampir saja terjungkal mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan, bukankah ia menolak lamaran Chanyeol?

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kai tampak mengeraskan rahangnya menahan kesal. "Itu bagus, kutunggu undangannya." Ujar Kai seraya tersenyum palsu. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bergumam..

"Sure, aku akan memberikannya padamu setelah udangannya selesai dicetak," Baekhyun mulai mengemasi barangnya. "Aku duluan ya." pamit Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari cafe tempat mereka bergosip tadi.

"Baek, kau gila atau apa sih, kenapa kau mengatakan kebohongan pada nya?" Luhan mengujar protes dengan langkah kaki yang masih mengimbangi tarikan Baekhyun.

"Aisshh, diam sajalah!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik Luhan makin cepat meninggalkan pelataran cafe mengabaikan protesan Luhan yang mengeluhkan sakit digenggaman tangannya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan lemah lesu tak bersemangat dan yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, tapi tentu ibunya berserta omelan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau fikir rumah ini hotel yang kau datangi hanya ketika kau lelah!" Suara Sooyoung menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruang tamu bahkan Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan sepatunya. Baekhyun sedang tidak berada didalam mood yang baik akibat pertemuannya dengan Kai tadi, lagipula moodnya tak pernah baik jika bertemu sang ibu, mereka bagai air dan minyak selalu berlawanan.

"Baekhyun, mommy bertanya padamu!" Sooyoung lagi menyentak dalam amarah kala Baekhyun mengacuhkan dirinya seolah ia tak ada.

"Jika kau terus begini, mommy akan...

"Ya ya ya, iya mom aku bersedia menikah dengan Chanyeol bila perlu besok pun aku siap dinikahi." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Sooyoung, bernada malas yang kentara, jawabannya pun terkesan asal, tapi Sooyoung tak perduli yang terpenting Baekhyun telah setuju dan menerima lamaran Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, Sooyoung tak lengah menghampiri suaminya yang berada diruang kerja nya.

"Yeobo.. Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol." Sooyoung berujar menggebu, Changmin sontak mengalihkan eksistensinya pada sang istri memastikan kebenaran dan Sooyoung mengangguk dengan semangatlah yang ia dapati.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Changmin heran, sebab Baekhyun dari kemarin-kemarin dengan jelas menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia mendapatkan hidayah setelah keluar hingga larut malam." Sarkas Sooyoung menjuru pada sifat suaminya yang selalu memanjakan anak bungsunya itu. Changmin tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol besok." Ucap Changmin pelan, Sooyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga tak sabar ini memberitahu Yoona, ayo kita tidur yeobo." Ajak Sooyoung seraya menarik lengan Changmin dan diikuti pria tampan itu kemudian.

Tanpa tahu bahwa anak bungsu mereka tengah menangis tersedu akan perasaan nya yang masih belum berkurang pada pria yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu, Kai terlalu sulit untuk Baekhyun lupakan.

Esok harinya Changmin benar mengatakan pada Chanyeol.

Changmin telah mengatakan segalanya pada Chanyeol, bahwa simungil yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu telah menerima lamaran nya. Chanyeol jelas senang akan berita gembira itu, ia tak lengah mendatangi ibunya yang berada di Chansaem guna memberitahu langsung jika keinginan wanita itu untuk memiliki menantu dari dirinya akan terlaksana sebentar lagi.

2jam perjalan akhirnya Chanyeol sampai dirumah yang orangtuanya tempati, seolah tak memiliki waktu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk cepat memasuki rumah itu.

"Eomma, Eomma..." Chanyeol berteriak seraya melihat sekeliling rumah mencari keberadaan ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya menyahuti dari dapur dan menghampiri anaknya dengan raut wajah bingung bukan main.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoona khawatir, Chanyeol menarik ibunya kedalam pelukannya.

"Menantu eomma menerima lamaranku." Chanyeol berujar disela pelukan mereka, Yoona membola lantas melonggarkan pelukan mereka guna memberi jarak pandang bagi mereka.

"Benarkah?" Yoona bertanya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa iia tak salah mendengar. Chanyeol bergumam lalu mengangguk semangat, Yoona menangis dalam bahagia, ia tak bisa untuk bersikap biasa saja setelah mendapat kabar gembira itu. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ia nanti sebagai pasangan hidup Chanyeol sejak lama, ia telah jatuh hati pada simungil sedari dulu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa ibunya menganggap serius akan apa yang ia katakan seminggu lalu, wanita paruh baya itu tiba-tiba datang memasuki kamarnya di siang hari dan mengatakan hal yang sangat konyol menurut Baekhyun.

"Baek, cepatlah bersiap, Chanyeol sudah menunggu mu dibawah." Baekhyun tengah sibuk membaca kala untaian kalimat itu terdengar memasuki pendengarannya.

Baekhyun merengut. "Untuk apa Chanyeol menunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak benar mengerti akan maksud perkataan sang ibu.

"Kalian harus fitting baju pernikahan kalian, sekarang pergilah bersiap." Sooyoung menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Huh?? Pernikahan apa? Mom, please stop making jokes." Ujar Baekhyun was-was. Sooyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Seharusnya mommy yang bilang begitu, berhenti bercanda Baekhyun! Kau sendiri yang menyetujui pernikahan ini seminggu lalu." Ujar Sooyoung sontak membuat Baekhyun menganga dalam keterkejutan.

"What!!! Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu, aku tidak sudi menerima pernikahan ini." Tutur Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi, kalau saja Sooyoung memiliki riwayat jantung ia rasa mungkin saja ia akan mati berdiri setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mommy tidak perduli yang mommy tau kau telah menerima pernikahan ini, jadi sekarang pergi bersiap dan temui Chanyeol sebelum mommy mencoret namamu dari kartu keluarga." Sooyoung benar habis kesabaran menghadapi Baekhyun dan beruntung simungil masih takut dengan satu ancaman itu.

Bantingan pintu menandakan betapa kesalnya Sooyoung pada Baekhyun, simungil mendesah lantas membersihkan diri lalu menemui Chanyeol dan mendatangi butik guna memfitting baju pernikahan mereka. Dan disinilah mereka disalah satu butik baju milik istri Kris yang bernama Jessica, wanita cantik nan tegas diwaktu bersamaan.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, Baekhyun memengabaikannya tak berniat terlibat perbincangan apapun dengan pria itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin tuxedo berwarna putih gading, nampak mewah dan elegan, aku tak suka hal-hal yang sederhana." Ujar Baekhyun pada Jessica, wanita itu mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan clientnya itu. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis memaklumi sikap ketus Baekhyun padanya.

H-10

Sehun baru saja pulang beberapa hari lalu dari perjalanan bisnisnya, Sehun pulang secepat yang ia bisa setelah mendengar kabar dari ibunya bahwa adiknya akan menikah, ia terkejut tapi juga senang, meskipun ia dilangkahi oleh adiknya. Segala persiapan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah mencapai 90%, termasuk undangan pun telah selesai dicetak dan Sehun sang kakaklah yang bertugas mengecek undangan tersebut, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah atau tidak.

"Hyung, itu undangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Sehun bergumam masih tetap sibuk mengecek undangan itu, Baekhyun lantas mengambil satu dari undangannya.

"Baekby, bukankah kau seharusnya menetap dirumah?" Sehun berujar kala melihat Baekhyun meraih kunci mobilnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Seperti aku menginginkan pernikahan ini saja." Celetuk Baekhyun acuh seraya memakai sepatunya.

Sehun bersedekap dada. "Setahu ku, kau sendiri yang menerima lamaran Chanyeol." Sarkas Sehun, Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

" it was an accident, aku mana mungkin sudi menikah dengan om-om." Dalih Baekhyun kesal, ayolah setiap kali ia ingin menghindar dari kegiatan pernikahan ini pasti masalah itu terus diungkit membuatnya muak.

"Dia baru 28 ngomong-ngomong." Cela Sehun cepat.

"Tetap saja dia lebih tua darimu." Sergah Baekhyun telak, memang benar adanya Chanyeol lebih tua 2tahun dari Sehun yang baru berumur 26thn. Sehun baru saja hendak mengajarkan balasannya lagi, tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari rumah mereka.

Baekhyun berniat menemui Kai dan memberikan undangan pernikahannya sebagai bukti bahwa ia pun bisa move on dari sisawo matang yang sialnya sangat seksi itu. Baekhyun mengajak Kai untuk bertemu hanya untuk memberikan undangannya dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Jangan lupa datang dan bawa Krystal." Ujar Baekhyun merujuk pada seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja di lengan Kai 3minggu lalu. Kai mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja aku akan datang." Kai berujar disertai senyum palsu miliknya.

"Joha, naneun meonjeo ganda." Lalu Baekhyun pun berlalu menghiraukan bahwa Kai yang terlihat benar-benar kesal, Baekhyun menyeringai puas akan hal itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONST** **ER**

.

Hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tiba, janji suci terucap didepan pendeta diatas altar dengan dihadiri oleh keluarga besar dan teman-teman dekat dari kedua belah pihak, jika saja pasangan menikahnya bukanlah Chanyeol mungkin saja Baekhyun akan menangis terharu saat ini. Pendeta baru saja mengukuhkan pernikahan mereka dan memperbolehkan mereka mencium satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menatap was-was pada Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya penuh arti, Baekhyun menggeleng samar berharap Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ia tak menginginkan ciuman itu, tapi sayang Chanyeol nampak tak mengerti sama sekali. Sitinggi itu malah menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk merapat padanya, merunduk sedikit menjemput bibir kissable Baekhyun dalam ciuman lembut, awalnya Chanyeol hanya berniat mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun tapi sial, bibir Baekhyun begitu nikmat untuk diabaikan dan ia berakhir hilang kendali. Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, Baekhyun jelas saja kesal, sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Sesi ciuman itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengigit kuat bibir Chanyeol, dengan perasaan tak rela Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu.

Kai menepati kata-kata nya untuk datang kepernikahan ChanBaek, ia datang dengan Krystal seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya, wanita itu masih sama. Masih bergelayut manja dilengan Kai, Baekhyun berdecih melihatnya lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol sebagai balasan.

"Kenalkan, ini ParkChanyeol suamiku." Tutur Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku Kai, mantan kekasih Baekhyun." kalah bukanlah salah satu yang Kai inginkan, maka ia akan berusaha untuk menang apapun caranya. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, pantas saja Baekhyun berubah baik padanya, Baekhyun menjadikannya ajang balas dendam. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menjabat tangan Kai.

Kai juga sepertinya tak berniat untuk berlama-lama dipesta itu, setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun ia pamit undur diri. Selepas kepergian Kai, Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya, genggamannya pada Chanyeol ia lepas dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Luhan masih setia mengelusi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang tengah menangis tengkurap diatas pahanya, acara pernikahan Baekhyun sudah berakhir dari sejam yang lalu dan Baekhyun tak lengah segera memasuki kamar hotel yang mereka sewa disusul dengan Luhan yang khawatir melihat simungil yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Mommy ku memang kejam, tega sekali ia melakukan ini padaku." adu Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sumbang.

"Aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini." Lagi Baekhyun berujar dengan airmata yang masih terurai.

"Baekby, kau tak boleh begini, bagaimanapun juga sudah menikah." Luhan menatap prihatin pada sahabat satu-satunya itu. Baekhyun masih menangis dan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah lelah, Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Baekhyun lebih tenang.

"Aku pulang, jangan melakukan hal gila apapun." Ucap Luhan memperingati, Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Tak lama Luhan pergi Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dengan wajah penuh tanya kala mendapati Baekhyun terduduk dipinggir kasur serta wajah sembabnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan canggung diantara mereka. Baekhyun berdiri lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa...aku tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Chanyeol, kumohon ceraikan aku." pinta Baekhyun memelas jangan lupakan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol membeku, ia hilang kata. Yang benar saja, mereka baru menikah beberapa jam yang lalu dan Baekhyun sudah meminta bercerai, tolong katakan pada Chanyeol jika ini hanya mimpi. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun benar meminta perceraian. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT??

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Makasih yang udah ngasih saran nyempetin waktu buat riview makaasihh karena masih mau nungguin ini ff((:.. pokoknya makasih banget sama saran-saran yang kalian bilang, itu sangat membangun, py udah berusaha memperbaikinya mudah-mudahan aja udah mulai membaik.

big thanks to riview ;* **90GoldButOld, Chogiwagurl, letsimaji, Ellaqomah, yousee, newBee3595, Jung HaRa, BaekHill, EvieBeeL, dwi.yuliantipcy, bona, kickykeklikler, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, kickykeklikler, Lyly, Guest, metroxylon, ssuhoshnet, cici fu**

 **NB :**

untuk yang minta penjelasan Chanyeol kehilangan yixing, staytune yaa ;)

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	3. Chapter 3 OUR FIRST PROBLEM

**" OUR FIRST PROBLEM "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

.

Bagaikan tertusuk pisau tak kasat mata, hati Chanyeol berdenyut ngilu. Jujur saja, permintaan Baekhyun barusan benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung dan mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Tidak!" Jawab Chanyeol dingin, si mungil tersentak tak percaya, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, ia lantas kembali memohon pada Chanyeol berharap pria itu akan menuruti permintaanya kali ini.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, aku tak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini, aku tidak mencintaimu." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya menunggu respon yang Chanyeol berikan, tapi pria jangkung itu tetap berdiam diri. "Ceraikan aku, carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu." Sambung Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi, tentu saja ia emosi mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Si mungil itu nampaknya menganggap main-main janji suci yang mereka ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tak kan!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi..." Baekhyun tak sempat menyuarakan protesannya karena lebih dulu dihentikan oleh gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, suka atau tidak kau terhadap ku, aku tetaplah suamimu, jadi berhenti mengatakan omong kosong yang akan berakhir percuma." Ujar Chanyeol tegas lalu segera berlalu meninggal'kan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Selesai sudah, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lepas dari Chanyeol.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir indah dibassment, bertemu dengan sedikit alkohol sepertinya tidak masalah.

Mobilnya menyusuri jalanan dan membawanya ke sebuah klub malam yang tidak berada jauh dari hotelnya, memesan segelas wine lalu menyesap cairan membakar tenggorokan itu secara perlahan.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika Baekhyun meminta bercerai setelah beberapa jam mereka menikah. Chanyeol tahu bahwa mungkin ia melamar Baekhyun secara mendadak, tapi bukankah si monster mungil itu sendiri yang menerima lamarannya , lalu kenapa pula Baekhyun bertingkah seolah-olah ia dipaksa menerimanya.

Chanyeol tak memiliki opsi jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri, Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti, jelas berbanding jauh dengan Yixing. Ahh Chanyeol jadi semakin merindukan sosok itu. Fikirannya pun melayang jatuh pada kejadian 4tahun silam, saat ia dan Yixing berada dalam kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

 _Chanyeol gugup setengah mati, tangannya yang berkeringat sudah cukup jelas untuk mendeskripsikan kegugupan yang ia dera saat ini membuat seorang pria manis didepannya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Ada apa?" Lembut suara menguar, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu tersenyum. Yixing memang selalu mampu membuat fikirannya lebih tenang. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya lalu membawa keluar kotak beludru berwarna merah kehadapan Yixing. Pria berdarah cina itu masih tetap tak mengerti, ia lantas membuka kotak itu seperti arahan Chanyeol._

 _Yixing menganga setelah melihat isinya, itu adalah cincin yang selalu ia impikan untuk memakainya, pria manis itu lantas menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Kau menyukainya?" Senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari bibir plumnya itu, Yixing mengangguk semangat, tak mungkin ia tak menyukai cincin yang ia damba-dambakan. Chanyeol lantas mengambil kotak beludru itu dan mengeluarkan cincin yang berada didalamnya._

 _"Will you marry me?" Yixing lagi-lagi hilang kata, tak benar menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menjadi seromantis ini, yang berarti benar-benar romantis dengan restoran yang disewa khusus, lagu mengalun indah dan suasana yang benar-benar mendukung._

 _Lalu, apakah Yixing memiliki pilihan lain selain mengatakan iya?_

 _Yixing menerima lamaran Chanyeol dengan perasaan bahagia, Pria jangkung itu langsung memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Yixing._

Chanyeol bersumpah itu adalah saat yang paling bahagia didalam hidupnya dan ia rasa ia tidak akan lagi mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti itu. Yixing adalah sumber kebahagiaannya, hanya bersama Yixing ia bisa bahagia, tapi pria manis itu dengan kejam meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa pegangan apapun. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes, memikirkan Yixing selalu membuatnya emosional. Seandainya saja Baekhyun memiliki sedikit celah untuk berbaik hati pada Chanyeol, mungkin ia tidak akan sedih seperti ini.

"Seorang pria dengan cincin pernikahan ditangannya menangis disebuah klub malam, tidak'kah itu mengejutkan?" Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan eksistensinya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja mengujarkan nada sarkasme pada dirinya bersautan dengan suara musik DJ yang berdentum kencang.

"Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Wanita itu lantas terkekeh ringan mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya menggelikan itu, lalu meletak'kan gelasnya dimeja.

"Ya, sedikit." Ujar wanita itu, Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali menyesap winenya "Bukankah seharusnya kita berkenalan sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu main-main.

"Ahh maafkan aku, seharusnya aku melakukan itu dari tadi." Chanyeol segera meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan wanita itu. "Chanyeol."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan ikut menjulurkan tangannya guna membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Jiyeon, senang berkenalan denganmu." Wanita yang bernama Jiyeon itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Chanyeol dan Jiyeon kembali bercerita, saling membagi kisah masing-masing dan dibubuhi dengan sedikit kebohongan dari pihak Jiyeon demi meraih simpati Chanyeol. Sangat mudah untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang ramah. Berbincang dengan Chanyeol tahu nya membuat waktu semakin cepat berlalu, sekarang pukul 3 pagi dan Chanyeol pun undur diri dengan alasan sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan suaminya sendirian dihotel. Jiyeon sudah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menikah dan memiliki suami yang tidak mencintainya, Jiyeon menyeringai sendiri saat memikirkannya.

"Apapun yang ada difikiran mu saat ini, Jangan pernah melakukannya! Dia sudah menikah." peringat seseorang tiba-tiba mengacaukan lamunannya, sepertinya orang itu sangat mengetahui kebiasaan Jiyeon yang suka menggoda pria kaya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Jiyeon berdecak kesal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Oppa, aku hanya menghiburnya." Dalih wanita itu, pria itu meletakkan botol martini yang ia bersihkan lalu mulai menatap Jiyeon serius.

"Jangan sampai kau dimainkan oleh permainan mu sendiri." Ujar pria itu sungguh-sungguh, Jiyeon mendesah jengah. Wanita itu paling anti diberi nasehat yang menurutnya tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Oppa, kita sudah terlalu sering membahas ini, aku bosan!" Seru Jiyeon kesal, pria itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar hotel yang ia sewa dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan si monster mungil yang saat ini tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal. Chanyeol menempatkan diri disamping suaminya, mengelus kepala si mungil dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, semoga saat bangun besok mood mu sudah lebih baik." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, tak lupa mencium kening Baekhyun dalam. Chanyeol pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

.

Pagi Baekhyun terusik karena panggilan alam yang menyebalkan, ia dengan terpaksa membuka matanya yang membengkak dan ia terperkik setelahnya karena mendapati dada bidang Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyambut penglihatannya dan lengan yang mengekang pinggangnya. Baekhyun lantas dengan cepat melepas belitan tangan yang dipinggangnya, Pekikan Baekhyun berhasil membuat tidur Chanyeol terusik, pria itu lantas terbangun dengan telunjuk Baekhyun sudah berada tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Kau!! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam?" Tudingnya dengan pelototan mata yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan telunjuk Baekhyun dari wajahnya, lalu bangkit dengan wajah tanpa minat. "Aku tak melakukan apapun selain tidur, jangan menuduh sembarangan." Ujar pria jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun serius. "Atau kau mau aku melakukan apa-apa padamu?" Chanyeol berujar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun membuat si monster mungil itu menjadi gelapan sendiri dan membuat tameng menggunakan tangannya untuk mencegah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti lah berfikiran mesum, menjauh dariku!" Ancam Baekhyun yang mana tidak berarti apapun karena Chanyeol malah semakin mendekatinya dengan seriangaian yang menjijik'kan, menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia temui, mungkin kata-katanya pedas, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar menggemaskan dalam dirinya. Chanyeol jadi semakin menyukainya.

Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat, siap akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun suara gelak tawa Chanyeol lah yang terdengar di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya was-was untuk memastikan apa kiranya yang tengah terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau lucu sekali, kau tahu itu?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya tertawa terbahak, wajah Baekhyun sungguh menghibur hatinya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Lalu Chanyeol pun melenggang menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengemasi barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang, mereka tentu tak bisa berlama-lama di hotel karena mereka hanya menyewa untuk satu hari, tidak lebih. Dan jangan tanyakan itu ulah siapa, kalian tentu sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mereka pulang menuju rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang ke mension Park karena pria jangkung itu mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia hanyalah pekerja kantoran biasa yang tidak mungkin memiliki sebuah mension untuk tempat tinggal.

Bukan maksud Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan itu dari Baekhyun, hanya saja ia fikir Baekhyun harus mencintai dirinya apa adanya bukan hanya karena ia pimpinan Park Inc. Walaupun ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin sematralistis itu mengingat keluarga Byun bukan lah orang biasa, tapi sekali lagi siapapun tahu jika si bungsu Byun itu memiliki standar yang tinggi, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa langsung jatuh hati pada Chanyeol karena suaminya itu berada di satu level dengannya, namun bukan itu yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah Baekhyun, mereka akhirnya sampai setelah Baekhyun banyak berhenti dijalan hanya untuk sebuah permen kapas.

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Bawa barangku masuk!" Titah si mungil tepat setelah Chanyeol berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum maklum, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sifat diktator suami mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol membawa semua yang barang Baekhyun bawa, tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuat ia kerepotan beruntung Sehun berbaik hati membuka'kan pintu nya.

"Thanks.." Chanyeol berujar canggung, tak tahu harus memanggil apa pada kakak iparnya itu karena Sehun lebih muda darinya.

"Sehun saja tak masalah, aku tidak gila hormat." Ujar Sehun bercanda seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Chanyeol. Si caplang itu hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapinya.

Saat Chanyeol meletak'kan barang mereka di kamarnya bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak mendapati si monster mungil ditempat tidur mereka membuat ia keheranan sendiri. Chanyeol pun berniat mencari Baekhyun dan kembali bertemu Sehun di tangga, kebetulan sekali, fikir Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau melihat Baekhyun?" Tanya nya. Sehun merengut sebentar, berfikir, sepertinya.

"Ahh mungkin dia ada di kamarnya, kamarnya diatas paling pojok." Ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk lorong kecil yang ada disana, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencari Baekhyun menuju kamar yang Sehun sebutkan. Beruntung kamarnya tidak dikunci hingga Chanyeol bisa masuk dengan mudah dan benar saja, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memberi satu kecupan lagi dibibir semerah cherry itu, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tidur sampai menjelang makan malam tiba. Sementara Baekhyun tidur, ia sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun, tidak sebesar kamar miliknya, tapi Baekhyun memiliki segalanya didalam kamar kecil itu, termasuk minibar disamping meja belajar yang berhasil menarik minat Chanyeol. Tidak ada apapun selain cemilan, cemilan dan cemilan didalam minibar itu, pantas saja Baekhyun memiliki pipi mochi yang sangat menggoda untuk digigiti, mulai saat ini Chanyeol mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tak lupa mengisi minibar itu dengan cemilan, agar pipi mochi Baekhyun tetap bertahan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan eksistensinya pada laci meja belajar Baekhyun, ternyata berisi satu kamera polaroid dan beberapa lembar photo. Itu adalah photo Baekhyun bersama mantannya Kai, Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia jelas tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa pada pria berkulit eksotis itu. Meninggalkan photo mereka, Chanyeol mengalihkan eksistensinya ketempat lain. Terdapat photo keluarga cukup besar didalam kamar itu, selebihnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Chanyeol hendak mendekati suaminya saat pintu diketuk dengan pelan.

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu itu, "Makan malam sudah siap." Itu Sehun, Pandangan matanya menilik pada adiknya yang tertidur. "Dia bisa tidur seperti kerbau jika dibiarkan, kau harus membangunkannya untuk makan." Sehun tidaklah sekaku yang Chanyeol kira, wajah datarnya tidak bisa menjadi tolak ukur untuk sifatnya, Sehun cukup pandai untuk bisa melontarkan candaan dalam setiap pembicaraan membuat Chanyeol tak lagi merasa canggung.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, bangun. Makan malam sudah siap." Ujarnya pelan, Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan bisikan ditelinga serta usapan di kepala, tapi ia tidak terbangun. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia kembali mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan mengusak pelan hidung bangir milik Baekhyun. "Sayang, bangunlah~" Akhirnya Baekhyun terusik. Ia terbangun dan terkesiap mendapati wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, langsung saja Baekhyun mendorong jauh wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya si monster mungil itu.

"Membangunkan mu untuk makan malam." Jawab Chanyeol jujur, karena memang itulah adanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ma.. KAU MEMANGGIL KU APA??" Tanpa sadar suaranya naik satu oktaf, Chanyeol sampai terperanjat ditempatnya.

Chanyeol berjengit ragu, "Aku memanggil mu sayang." Jawabnya tanpa beban. Bukankah itu wajar untuk memanggil suami sendiri dengan panggilan sayang?

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Aku bukan sayang mu dan aku juga tidak sudi untuk menjadi itu!" Baekhyun berlalu dengan bantingan pintu, Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia masih harus berusaha kuat untuk sampai ke tahap itu.

.

"Mana suami mu?" Tanya Sooyoung tepat saat Baekhyun sudah berada di pandangan matanya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal, ibunya itu selalu saja mencari alasan untuk mengomeli dirinya.

"Dia akan turun kalau lapar, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, Mom." Kesal Baekhyun seraya menduduk'kan buttnya, dia belum duduk dari tadi saat ibunya melemparkan tanya. Sooyoung membulatkan matanya akan jawaban Baekhyun dan siap dengan petuahnya sebelum Chanyeol datang membuatnya urung.

"Maaf terlambat." Pria jangkung itu berujar pelan lalu menduduk'kan diri disamping Baekhyun hingga mereka bisa makan malam dalam tenang.

"Kapan kalian akan ke Chansaem?" Tanya Changmin disela-sela keheningan dentingan sendok.

"Lusa kami kesana karena eomma ingin melaksanakan resepsi disana secepatnya." Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Memang Yoona meminta mereka untuk melakukan acara resepsi juga di Chansaem karena wanita paruh baya itu ingin membagi kebahagiaannya di desa kecil itu. Itu sebagai bukti bahwa Yoona sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai menantu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan itu, ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak membutuhkan mertua yang menyayanginya. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus cepat melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol agar tidak semakin sulit kedepannya. Jika Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol menceraikannya, maka ia akan meminta orang lain untuk membuat Chanyeol menceraikannya.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Baekhyun mengikuti sang kakak ke kamar pria itu, berniat meminta bantuan pria itu. Meski Sehun menyebalkan, Sehun tetaplah seorang kakak yang bisa Baekhyun andalkan.

"Kau gila? Kau baru saja menikah!" Sehun menyentak dalam amarah tapi tidak dalam bentakan.

"Kau tau aku tidak mencintai dia, Hyung. Ku mohon tolong aku~" rengek Baekhyun seraya bergelayut di lengannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya menceraikan mu?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Lakukan apa saja, ayolahh~ aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya." Bujuk si mungil menunjuk'kan puppy eyesnya.

Sehun merengkuh lengan Baekhyun dan menatapnya serius, "Aku tidak mau. Baekby, dewasalah! Kau sendiri yang menerima pernikahan ini." Ingatnya pelan. Baekhyun merengut tak suka lantas melepas rengkuhan Sehun dengan paksa.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan! Aku tak benar-benar mau menikahinya!" Sehun mendesah lelah, Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu di pihak ku, sekarang kau malah menunujuk'kan sebaliknya, apa aku masih prioritas mu?" Lirih Baekhyun, Sehun mendadak pening. Ia memang menjanjikan itu dulu, saat ibunya dan adiknya memulai perang yang sampai sekarang belum juga selesai. Saat ibunya pertama kali memulai memberi Baekhyun bentakan dan banyak larangan keras untuk Baekhyun lakukan. Sejak itulah Sehun bertranformasi menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya untuk mu." Ujar Sehun akhirnya membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat hendak membuka pintu. Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itukan!!" seru si mungil yang mana berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Sehun tahu, ia telah salah cara memanjakan adiknya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol sudah memasuk'kan semua barangnya dan Baekhyun kedalam mobil, hanya menunggu Baekhyun selesai bersiap maka mereka akan segera berangkat.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar sudah hampir puluhan kali, Baekhyun benar membuat ia bimbang setengah mati.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Mulai Sehun dengan degupan jantung bertalu.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli padamu, Baekhyun tidak pantas untukmu." Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Baekhyun sudah tidak bersih lagi, sebenarnya aku malu untuk mengakui ini tapi dia memang sudah sering melakukannya bukan hanya dengan satu tapi banyak pria." Tak pelak penuturan Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya, ia benar tak menyangka jika Baekhyun bisa serendah itu. Sehun memberinya tepukan satu kali dipundak untuk memberi semangat lalu berlalu dengan perasaan bersalah bukan main.

Chanyeol diam tanpa kata selama perjalanan menuju Chansaem, memikirkan fakta yang baru saja ia dapati. Itu adalah perbuatan terendah yang bisa Chanyeol fikirkan, ia sendiri tak pernah melakukan itu bahkan dengan Yixing sekalipun. Ia pria terhormat dan ia menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

2jam perjalanan akhirnya tertempuh dengan Baekhyun juga merasa heran dengan perubahan Chanyeol, pria itu biasanya membuat ia kesal setiap menit, tapi sekarang pria itu saja tampak enggan menatap dirinya. Pria itu tetap membisu saat menujuk'kan kamar yang bisa mereka tempati.

Baekhyun jadi muak sendiri melihat keterdiaman pria itu, alhasil saat makan malam usai dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar mereka, ia mengutarakan protesannya.

"Kau ada masalah denganku?" Tanya Si monster mungil seraya bersidekap dada.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu, Baek. Tidurlah." Elak si jangkung yang mana berhasil menimbulkan imajer siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Chanyeol jawab aku!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Seberapa sering kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam pria itu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Baekhyun tidak sedang mencoba membuat pembelaan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Pantas saja kau menolak aku sentuh, kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan jika dirimu sudah tidak bersih lagi?" Baekhyun jelas terkesiap akan kalimat sindiran Chanyeol itu.

"Kau mengira aku serendah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima, jelas. Mana ada orang yang terima jika dituduh sebegitu rendah.

"Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku, sekarang kau masih mau mengelak?" Ah, sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kakaknya itu benar-benar bodoh mencari cara, Baekhyun memang ingin diceraikan tapi bukan dengan cara mencemarkan nama baiknya.

"Chanyeol look, apapun yang dikatakan hyung ku itu semua tidak benar. Dia berbohong!" Seru Baekhyun memberikan kebenarannya. Chanyeol menyeringai berbahaya.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membukti'kan siapa yang berbohong diantara kalian." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun.

"A..Apa?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah seraya memundurkan diri saat Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat, tapi ruangnya untuk menghindar sangat tipis dan ia berakhir terjerembab diatas ranjang dengan Chanyeol di atasnya, mengukung dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Makasih banyak buat yang sempetin waktu untuk riview ;*

yang rajin yaaw biar py tau kalo masih ada yang nungguin ff ini up.. wkwkwkwk

 **GiantLoey, Guest, ChanBeee92, luluhun92, chanbaekismyown, yousee, PrincessNs, bona, Mimi, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, PRISNA CHO, ttybyun0605, kickykeklikler, 90GoldButOld, Jung HaRa.**

 **NB :**

Kira-kira Chanyeol mau ngapain yaww.. wkwkwk

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	4. Chapter 4 OUR FIRST NIGHT

**" OUR FIRST NIGHT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

.

"Cha... Chanyeol.. Jangan macam-macam!" Si monster mungil memperingatkan. Chanyeol menaik'kan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa? Aku berhak menyentuh mu. Aku suami mu, jika kau lupa." Chanyeol semakin mempersempit ruang gerak Baekhyun.

"Ja..jangan gila Chanyeol!!" Sentaknya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol, namun gagal. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan di bawanya keatas kepala suami mungilnya itu, menahannya disana agar Baekhyun tak lagi dapat memberontak. Mudah untuk melakukan itu karena tenaga Baekhyun tak sebanding dengan badan kekar Chanyeol. Lalu tanpa kata Chanyeol segera mempertemukan bibir mereka, Chanyeol menangkup tengkuk Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang terbebas agar Baekhyun tak menghindar dari ciumannya, sebab Baekhyun selalu memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol hendak mencium bibir ranum itu. Chanyeol menggerak'kan bibirnya secara perlahan namun dalam, dihisapnya pelan bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya melewati dada Baekhyun, menekan niple yang mulai mencuat itu barang lalu, kemudiantangan Chanyeol berhenti di pinggang berisi milik suaminya itu.

"Ugh.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh saat Chanyeol menekan niple dan meremas pelan pinggangnya.

Chanyeol melesak'kan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen isi di dalamnya.

"Nghhh.." Baekhyun kembali melenguh nikmat saat lidah Chanyeol menyapa langit-langit mulutnya. Sumpah, Chanyeol adalah pencium yang handal.

"Oppa, ibu memanggil mu." Irene sang adik, berujar dibalik pintu seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Chanyeol membuat pria itu menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang sedikit lagi mencapai area selangkangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyumpah serapah didalam hati, kenapa ia harus diganggu disaat seperti ini. Menyebalkan, fikirnya. Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun menyisakan benang saliva yang menggiurkan, juga wajah sayu dari si mungil membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Diusapnya pelan bibir basah Baekhyun, lalu bangkit dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamar.

"Katakan pada Ibu, Oppa akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Ujar Chanyeol pada adiknya itu, Ia tak bisa mengabaikan Selangkangannya berdenyut ngilu meminta disentuh.

Baekhyun mengerjap berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wtf, ia baru saja makingout dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak habis fikir bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia mendesah dan terangsang hanya karena perbuatan Chanyeol, orang yang sangat dia benci. Dan apa-apaan dengan penisnya yang mengacung tegak belum terpuaskan.

Well, sepertinya Baekhyun juga memerlukan kamar mandi.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Acara resepsi kedua mereka akan diadakan nanti malam, berarti orangtua Baekhyun dan juga kakaknya akan datang sore ini. Baekhyun tak sabar menanti kedatangan Hyung laknatnya itu untuk membuat perhitungan dan sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah berada di pihak Baekhyun karena mobil orangtua nya sudah berada didalam pekarangan rumah mertuanya.

Setelah orangtuanya bertemu dengan mertuanya, Baekhyun berlari kearah mobil dan langsung memiting kepala Sehun yang saat itu tengah mengeluarkan koper.

"Mati kau, mati kau!!" Sumpah Baekhyun seraya memiting erat leher Sehun membuat sang empunya hampir kehabisan nafas karena tercekik.

Sehun sekuat tenaga melepaskan pitingan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah main-main itu, sungguh tidak etis rasanya ia mati ditangan adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sentak Sehun seraya menggosok-gosok lehernya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!!" Sehun tak benar mengerti akan kemarahan Baekhyun ini, ia tidak merasa melakukan apapun, tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja langsung murka kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Chanyeol? kau kira aku serendah itu?" Baekhyun berujar sampai urat lehernya menonjol.

Nah, sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa kemurkaan itu muncul menerpa dirinya.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, "Kau meminta bantuan ku agar Chanyeol menceraikan mu, bukan?" Sarkas Sehun.

"Iya, tapi karena ulah mu aku terancam mati!!" Ujar Baekhyun mendramatisir, Sehun bersedikap melihat adiknya yang tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Seingat ku, kau tidak mengatakan harus cara tepat yang mana yang harus aku gunakan." Nah, sekarang Baekhyun terdiam, ia memang menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukan apapun yang pria itu mau asalkan Chanyeol menceraikannya.

"Terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu hanya kebohongan belaka." Sehun mendesah pasrah. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun sang diktator yang tidak mau mengalah atau pun mau dikalahkan.

.

Baekhyun rasa ibu mertuanya itu sangatlah pandai untuk memilih tempat tinggal, meski rumah itu terletak perdesaan, tapi rumah itu memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas dan juga halaman belakang yang langsung menghadap ke pantai yang saat ini tengah dijadikan sebagai tempat resepsi kedua mereka.

Acara itu memang tak lebih mewah dari acara mereka yang pertama, tapi Baekhyun sangat menikmati pesta itu, terlihat dari senyumannya yang terus mengembang tanpa paksaan.

Acara mereka selesai tak sampai larut malam, mengingat para tamu yang hadir sebagian besar adalah orangtua paruh baya dari pedesaan, mereka tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk terjaga sepanjang malam.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam perbincangan keluarga malam itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan Quality time dengan melakukan obrolan-obrolan hangat untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, Changmin terpaksa harus menarik diri sejenak karena mendapat panggilan dari bawahannya dikantor dan itu tak dapat diabaikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sooyoung pelan saat Changmin sudah selesai melakukan panggilan bisnis nya.

"Ada masalah diperusahaan dan aku diminta hadir besok." Jelasnya merasa bersalah sebab mereka berniat untuk menetap sampai tiga hari kedepan, tapi baru satu hari mereka disana, mereka harus kembali karena Changmin.

Changmin sebenarnya tak masalah jika harus kembali lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan, toh besannya itu akan mengerti. Namun yang Changmin takutkan adalah anak bungsunya, Baekhyun pasti akan merajuk jika Changmin harus pulang besok hari.

"Apa?? Tapi daddy sudah janji akan kembali bersama dengan ku." Baekhyun mengujar protes pertama kali saat perkataan itu sampai diindera pendengarannya.

Changmin mendesah pelan berusaha untuk memberi pengertian, tapi si monster mungil itu sudah lebih dulu berlalu seraya menghentak-hentak'kan kakinya.

Sooyoung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada besannya, jelas saja ia malu akan sifat kekanakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun seolah menunjuk'kan pada besannya bahwa ia gagal menjadi ibu yang baik karena tak dapat mendidik anak seperti Baekhyun.

Sooyoung akhirnya mengikuti si monster mungil kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau fikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, ByunBaekhyun?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu tepat saat ia sudah memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau fikir kau masih anak berumur lima yang masih merajuk karena tak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan bertingkah! Dewasalah kau sudah menikah!" Seru sang ibu dengan suara yang meninggi.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Bukankah seharusnya Mommy yang bersikap dewasa bukannya aku, ingat Mommy itu sudah tua tapi masih saja mencari masalah dengan ku." Sarkas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau fikir kau bicara dengan siapa? Aku ibumu, Baekhyun jadi jaga cara bicara mu. Mommy tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan, tapi jika satu kali lagi Mommy melihat sifat kurang ajar mu, Mommy akan memberi mu hukuman tak perduli bahwa kau sudah menikah sekarang." Ancam ibu nya penuh penekanan.

"Jadi berhati-hati lah, jangan membuat aku malu dan menyesal telah melahirkan mu." Ujar Sooyoung sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Baekhyun memang seorang diktator, tapi tetap saja ia masih bisa merasakan sakit setiap menerima perkataan kejam dari ibunya.

"Jika kau memang ibuku, bukankah kau seharusnya memperlakukan aku sebagai anak dibanding musuh?" Monolog Baekhyun pada pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Hampir disetiap akhir pertengkaran mereka, Baekhyun akan menangis sesegukan bertanya pada angin kosong tentang perubahan yang ibunya alami tanpa di sadari oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun tak pernah bangun pagi tanpa dipaksa, tapi kali ini si monster mungil itu bangun pagi atas keinginannya sendiri. Itu karena orangtua dan kakaknya akan pulang pagi ini sebab daddy nya mengejar rapat penting.

"Aku ingin ikut~" rengek Baekhyun pada daddy nya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa memberinya tatapan menyesal membuat Baekhyun mencebik kecewa.

Baekhyun lantas mendekati sang kakak dan bergelayut manja di lengan kakaknya itu.

"Kau jangan ikut, tinggal lah disini temani aku~" Rengeknya manja.

"Sorry Baekby, aku harus membatu daddy." Ujar sang kakak enteng tanpa beban. Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan rengekan yanv lain sebelum Sooyoung memberinya tatapan penuh ancaman membuat Baekhyun urung. Si mungil itu melepaskan belitan tangannya dan merelakan dirinya ditinggal sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya karena masih pagi, tapi ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Merasa bosan, Baekhyun pun pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia makan.

"Mencari apa?" Itu adalah ibu mertuanya yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya yang saat itu tengah mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas demi mencari selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Aku sedang mencari selai strawberry, Eomma." Ujar si mungil malu membuat Yoona tersenyum menanggapi sikap menggemaskan menantunya itu.

"Ahh sayang sekali. Dirumah ini tak pernah ada selai strawberry karena tidak ada yang suka strawberry." Yoona turut merasa sedih saat melihat menantunya mendesah kecewa.

"Tadi Irene masak nasi goreng, Eomma menyisihkannya untuk mu, makanlah itu dulu." Ucap Yoona lembut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Maafkan aku eomma, nasi goreng itu ada timun, aku tidak suka makan timun." cicit Baekhyun canggung. Sungguhpun ia terkadang kasar dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap tak sampai hati membuat mertuanya tersinggung.

Yoona menjadi tak enak hati membuat menantunya kelaparan, ia akan mengingatkan Irene lain kali agar tak memasuk'kan timun kedalam masakan. Wanita paruh baya itu lantas mendekati sang menantu tercinta.

"Duduklah, eomma akan membuatkan mu omelet." Ujar Yoona lembut, namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tak apa eomma, aku baik-baik saja, tidak sarapan tak akan membuat ku sakit." Tolak Baekhyun pelan, Yoona memberinya tatapan yang tak dapat dibantah.

"Seperti eomma tidak tahu saja tubuh lemah mu itu, kau bahkan bisa flu hanya karena temperatur udara menurun." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut menyadari Yoona mengetahui tentang dirinya. Yoona yang mengerti akan keterkejutan Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Eomma mengenal mu sejak kecil, Baby boy." Nah, Baekhyun jadi tambah terkejut lagi saat Yoona memanggilnya seperti itu, panggilan itu hanya mommy dan daddy nya yang memanggil begitu. Yahh, dulu memang sang Mommy memanggilnya begitu, sebelum wanita paruh baya itu berubah menjadi ibu yang menjengkelkan, menurut Baekhyun.

Yoona lagi-lagi memberi Baekhyun penjelasan tentang seberapa dekatnya mereka dulu. Hari ini Yoona memberinya banyak kejutan dan kejutan yang paling membuat Baekhyun terperangah adalah fakta bahwa dia dan Chanyeol memang sudah dari dulu dijodohkan.

"Saat itu Chanyeol memperkenalkan Yixing kepada kami, kami tak mungkin menyuruh Chanyeol melepaskan Yixing dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol."

Itulah alasan perjodohan mereka tak sampai berlanjut dulu dan saat Yoona memiliki kembali kesempatan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun menantu, tentu wanita paruh baya itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kini disinilah mereka akhirnya berakhir, sebagai mertua dan menantu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun belum melihat Chanyeol hari ini, dia memang melihat Chanyeol tadi pagi saat mengantar orangtua nya ke depan gerbang, tapi Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat setelah itu.

Bukannya Baekhyun rindu atau apa, bukan. Hanya aneh saja, mereka tinggal satu rumah tapi ia tak dapat menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun.

"Oppa ada di pantai." Irene memberitahu nya.

"A..apa? Aku tidak bertanya tentang dia." Gagap Baekhyun, seolah dirinya tengah tertangkap basah mencuri.

Irene terkikik geli, "Aku tahu, tapi kelihatannya kau sedang mencari dia, jadi ku beritahu saja." Canda Irene, Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari rumah dan mencari Chanyeol disepanjang pesisir pantai. Benar saja, Chanyeol ada disana tengah bermain voli air dengan Suho, adik iparnya.

"Kau disini?" Baekhyun merengut saat mendapat pertanyaan itu, haruskah Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu. Sudah tahu ia berdiri disini tapi masih saja bertanya.

"Kau mencari aku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berdecih, " Jangan kepedean, aku kesini karena merasa bosan." Bohong Baekhyun, kita semua juga tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu, kesinilah, airnya bisa membuat stres hilang." Celetuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun melotot tak terima.

"Kau kira aku stres, begitu?" Imajer siku-siku seketika hadir disudut kening Baekhyun.

Suho pun memilih mundur dan memberi waktu untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau saja yang merasa."

"Dasar kau ajjushi sialan, sini kau!!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Sini kalau kau berani." entah sejak kapan menggoda Baekhyun menjadi hobi favorit Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang dasarnya mudah terpancing pun segera mengejar Chanyeol memasuki air pantai. Itu adalah bagaimana mereka main air sampai petang menjelang, mengundang gelak tawa dari Yoona yang memperhatikan mereka dari balkon kamarnya.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Yunhoo seraya memeluk tubuh sang istri dari belakang.

"Sangat, aku bersyukur pada tuhan karena memberi ku kebahagiaan sebelum aku pergi." Yoona berujar seraya mengelus tangan yang melingkari perutnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau akan sembuh." Yoona tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku akan bertahan sampai aku mendapatkan cucu dari mereka." Yoona tahu ia tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk sembuh, tapi ia akan bertahan selama yang ia bisa.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Udara di Chaesam sangatlah dingin, terlebih rumah Yoona terletak di pesisir pantai membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin, ditambah hujan sedari sore tadi tak juga berhenti membuat dinginnya berlipat-lipat ganda. Chanyeol yang biasanya kebal terhadap udara dingin saja sampai menarik selimut dibuatnya.

Baekhyun menjadi korban akan cuaca dingin itu, sudah bergelas-gelas cokelat panas tak juga mampu untuk membuatnya merasa hangat. Baekhyun terserang demam mendadak membuat seisi rumah kelimpungan, Baekhyun tak pernah tahan udara dingin, apalagi dia bermain air dengan Chanyeol tadi sungguh memperburuk keadaan.

Mereka tak bisa membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit karena hujan lebat dan jalanan menjadi licin. Saat genting seperti ini, Yoona teringat sesuatu. Ia bergegas membuka ruangan rahasianya di dapur untuk mendapatkan sebotol soju tua.

Itu adalah soju permentasi buatan orang tetua Chaesam, mereka biasanya meminum soju itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tapi soju permentasi memiliki kadar alhkohol yang tinggi, cukup di minum satu gelas mampu untuk menghangatkan tubuh sepanjang malam.

Setelah Chanyeol meminum satu gelas untuk menghangatkan dirinya, kemudian Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun satu gelas berisi soju permentasi itu untuk di minum tanpa tahu bahwa si mungil itu tak memiliki toleransi untuk alkohol. Minuman berkadar alkohol rendah saja sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun mabuk, apalagi minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Chanyeol kira soju itu akan membuat Baekhyun lebih baik, namun nyatanya si mungil itu masih terus merengek kedinginan.

Chanyeol jadi panik sendiri, tapi berterimakasih lah pada otaknya yang cemerlang karena ia mendapatkan ide agar Baekhyun tak lagi merasa dingin.

Chanyeol lantas membuka bajunya dan baju milik Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berdua half naked.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" parau suara terdengar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku mentransfer hangat tubuh ku pada mu menghambat dingin agar tak sampai ke jantung mu, kalau dingin mu sampai ke jantung bisa-bisa jantung mu berhenti berdetak." Ujar Chanyeol dengan segala asumsinya.

Baekhyun tak lagi membantah saat Chanyeol membawa tububnya kedalam pelukan hangat pria itu, Chanyeol bersyukur soju itu bekerja pada dirinya, ia cukup hangat untuk memberi Baekhyun kehangatan.

Baekhyun tertarik untuk menyentuh bisep Chanyeol, di rabanya dengan lembut otot lengan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau memiliki otot yang besar, aku bisa saja remuk hanya dengan sekali pitingan tanganmu." Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan eksistensinya pada si monster mungil yang saat ini mengusap bisepnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Baekhyun pun menengadahkan kepalanya hingga mereka berdua bersitatap.

Entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir mereka pun sudah saling menyapa, Chanyeol melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian begitu pun sebaliknya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol mengetuk lembut belahan bibirnya, bertukar Saliva hingga tercecer melewati dagu Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat dijilat kembali oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa saja mencium Baekhyun semalam suntuk karena sudah Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya jika Baekhyun memiliki bibir yang addictive, tapi si monster mungil itu juga perlu bernafas. Setelah memberikan kecupan yang lama akhirnya Chanyeol menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka.

"Kau membuat pertahanan ku goyah, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol, matanya diselimuti oleh nafsu. Tapi ia masih dengan jelas mengingat ucapannya yang tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun jika suaminya itu tidak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir berbahaya, "kenapa harus menahannya? Lepaskan saja, aku ini kan suami mu jadi nikmatilah aku." Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak saat mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang Baekhyun sudah memberinya izin.

Chanyeol tak membuang waktu segera merubah posisi mereka hingga Chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun tanpa menindihnya.

Chanyeol kembali menyapa bibir Baekhyun, membelit lidahnya hingga si monstef mungil melenguh nikmat. Ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan. Chanyeol rupanya tak puas jika hanya memberi tanda dileher Baekhyun, ciumannya beralih ke tulang selangka dan berakhir di dada Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol dengan terlatih menjilat niple yang mencuat itu, menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil.

"Chanhh..." Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya saat tangan Chanyeol menelusup memasuki underwarenya dan meremas pe is mungil miliknya.

"Lepashh... Ugh.. Lepaskan..." Baekhyun sudah cukup sesak didalam sana, Chanyeol pun melepaskan celana Baekhyun membuatnya full naked. Chanyeol hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat tubuh sempurna milik Baekhyun. Body S line nya benar-benar menggoda.

Chanyeol kembali menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang terlatih, menyisakan hickey disetiap sesapannya.

"Unghh.. Lebihh cepathh yeolhh.." Chanyeol tanpa kata makin mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengocok penis Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh..." Tak lama dari itu Baekhyun sampai dan mengotori tangan Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu menggunakan sperma Baekhyun sebagai pelumas, ia melumuri jari-jarinya dengan sperma Baekhyun lalu melesakkan jari tengahnya di lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun. Lubang itu sempit, seperti belum dimasuki oleh siapapun, Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat menyadari bahwa Sehun membohongi dirinya.

"Ughh.." Baekhyun meringis kala merasa aneh saat jari-jari Chanyeol memasuki dirinya.

Chanyeol melesakkan satu lagi jarinya dan membuat gerakan menggunting mempersiapkan Baekhyun agar dapat menerima miliknya nanti.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengurut pelan penisnya agar memegang sempurna.

Dibukanya kaki Baekhyun agar lebih mengangkang hingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan miliknya.

"Akhh.. Sa..sakkithh Chanyeolhh..." Ringis Baekhyun saat kepala penis Chanyeol berusaha memasukinya.

"Tahan sebentar, ini tidak akan lama, aku janji." Chanyeol menenangkan seraya terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya.

Chanyeol mencoba mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Mhh.." Sementara Chanyeol mendesah nikmat karena miliknya telah masuk sempurna kedalam Baekhyun. Si monster mungil tak sengaja menggigit bibir Chanyeol saat merasakan sakit yang teramat, seolah dirinya tengah dibelah dua dibawah sana.

"Sakithh hikss..." Baekhyun tak berbohong saat mengatakannya, Chanyeol jadi tak enak hati, ia kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun mengabaikan bibirnya yang berdarah akibat gigitan Baekhyun.

"Bergeraklah.." Titah Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada ku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan sebelum pria itu mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Diawal permainan Baekhyun lebih banyak memberinya cakaran di bahu ketimbang desahan, tapi Chanyeol tak masalah karena ia pun menikmatinya.

"Nghh.. Disanahh.. Lagi ku mohon..." Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sweetspot Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu lalu menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya ditempat yang sama membuat Baekhyun mendesah gila.

"Chanyeol aku hampirhh samp.. Ahhh.." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orgasme telah lebih dulu mendatanginya.

"Ohh nikmatnya.." Chanyeol mengerang nikmat sebab dinding rektum Baekhyun menjepit miliknya dengan erat.

Hingga tak lama dari itu Chanyeol mencapai puncak nya dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam Baekhyun dsn diterima baik oleh si monster mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan masuk'kan penisnya memompa spermanya agar keluar seluruhnya. Tapi karena gerakannya itu membuat penisnya kembali menegang.

"Baek, kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Aku ingin tidur setelah kau mengeluarkan milikmu." Baekhyun berujar tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi." Tanpa memperdulikan mata Baekhyun yang membola, Chanyeol kembali menggenjot miliknya hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak dan kembali mendesah nikmat.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat Baekhyun terbangun di pagi harinya, tubuhnya terasa remuk bukan main, bau khas pasca bercinta pertama kali menyapa indera pembaunya. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu berusaha bangkit, namun terhenti saat merasakan sakit yang teramat dibagian anusnya.

Baekhyun tercekat, cepat-cepat ia membawa tangannya untuk menyingkap selimut yang dipakai olehnya. Dia dalam keadaan telanjang dan begitu banyak hickey menghiasi tubuhnya, juga jangan lupakan ada sisa sperma yang mengering di paha dalamnya.

Baekhyun tentu cukup pintar untuk sadar bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan malam panas dengan Chanyeol.

Nah, pria yang sedang dibicarakan barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi, air masih menetes dikepalanya jatuh menuruni dada bidangria itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sudah payah.

"Kau sedang menggoda ku atau apa?" Baekhyun tersentak kala mendapati pertanyaan itu, ia dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut tadi.

"A..aku ti..tidak menggodamu!" Seru si monster mungil was-was. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah berbahaya, ia lantas menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh indah Baekhyun dengan kuat membuat si monster mungil itu terperangah.

"Ku rasa moorningsex juga bagus untuk kesehatan tubuh." Chanyeol berujar dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ja..jangan macam-macam!" Ancam si monster mungil seraya beringsut ketakutan.

Chanyeol mengabaikan itu, ia dengan cepat menarik kaki Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berada dalam kukungannya.

"Chanyeol aku akan membunuh mu setelah ini.. Nghh.." Ancaman yang sia-sia karena nyatanya Chanyeol kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan mudah dan membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Makasih banyak buat yang sempetin waktu untuk riview ;*Makasih atas sarannya.. akan py perbaikin kedepannya.:))

 **ssuhoshnet, Park LouisYeol, chalienB04, anaknya Baekhyun, chanbaekismyown, Yousee, kykykykykyk, harinahn, Baekechantol, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, baekbttm**

Btw kalian jadi males riview, kenapa??

kasih aja saran kalo emang ceritanya gak ngenakin.. py terima saran kalian kok...

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan mrmunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

AKHIRNYA MEREKA MALAM PERTAMA..YEEAAYY :))

bagian NC nya kalo ada yang kurang dan gak memuaskan harap maklumi wkwkwk:D

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	5. Chapter 5 OUR FIRST FIGHT

**" OUR FIRST FIGHT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol merasa menyesal.

Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu alasan pasti kenapa ia bisa semenyesal ini padahal Baekhyun sejatinya adalah suami sahnya, seharusnya tak menjadi masalah jika mereka melakukan itu bahkan selama semalam suntuk, tidak akan ada yang melarang lagipula.

Setidaknya, itulah yang harus Chanyeol cenungkan didalam benaknya, tapi tidak. Ia gagal saat melihat figura yang berisi photo Yixing dan dirinya dilaci meja nakas yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Pria jangkung itu terkenang saat ibunya memutuskan untuk menyimpan barang yang menyangkut Yixing didalam gudang dan Chanyeol mengambil satu photo favorit nya untuk ia simpan agar memudahkan ia untuk melihat senyuman itu kala hatinya diserang rindu, ia bahkan masih menyimpan selembar photo Yixing didalam dompetnya.

Chanyeol ingat betul kapan photo itu diabadikan. Saat itu, ia datang berkunjung ke cina untuk meminta restu orang tua Yixing.

 _"Kau siap bertemu orangtua ku?" Yixing bertanya dengan binaran harapan dimatanya. Chanyeol mengangguk antara yakin dan tak yakin, jelas mengundang kekehan Yixing._

 _"Kita bisa menundanya lain waktu, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka jika kau memiliki pertemuan mendadak, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti." Ujarnya pengertian. Disaat ini lah Chanyeol merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia, karena Yixing selalu dan akan terus mengerti segala kegundahan hatinya._

 _"Jika aku terus menghindar, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikahi mu. Aku akan menemui mereka apapun yang terjadi." Maka Chanyeol pun mmbulatkan tekadnya, ia harus segera menjadikan Yixing miliknya._

 _Yixing tersenyum, "Tenanglah, mereka adalah orang yang ramah." Ujarnya menenangkan seraya mengusap pelan lengan Chanyeol, memberi dukungan. Selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tenang._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Pria jangkung itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah Yixing._

 _Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing, calon mertuanya sangat ramah. Chanyeol bersyukur ia diterima baik oleh keduanya, Chanyeol tak lagi harus bertanya dari mana Yixing mendapatkan sifat menyenangkan itu, ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri._

.

 _Yixing membawa Chanyeol berjalan disekitar rumahnya menjelang makan malam tiba, mereka duduk disebuah kursi yang berada dibawah pohon._

 _Chanyeol akui, meski rumah Yixing tidak sebesar rumahnya, tapi rumah Yixing terasa lebih nyaman._

 _"Aku tak percaya kita akan menikah sebentar lagi." Ujar Yixing seraya mengelus pelan punggung tangan Chanyeol menarik eksistensi pria jangkung itu._

 _"Aku pun, aku tak percaya bahwa kau mau menerima lamaran ku." Balas Chanyeol, terlihat jelas pancaran bahagia dari binaran matanya._

 _"Aku tidak sesempurna itu, Channie. Aku yang merasa bersyukur memiliki mu." Timpalnya penuh rasa syukur membuat Chanyeol tersenyum._

 _Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Yixing dalam genggaman dan menuntun pria manis itu berhadapan dengannya._

 _"Aku berjanji akan mencintai mu sampai jantung ku berhenti berdetak." Ujarnya mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun._

 _"Kau tahu itu tidak perlu, Channie. Memiliki mu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi ku." Tutur Yixing tulus, Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu._

 _Sekarang katakan, apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak mencintai Yixing?_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju, "Aku akan membuat janji untuk diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu." Ujarnya bertekad. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumannya membuat lesung di pipinya._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memegang janji mu, jika kau berani melupakan janji mu aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" Serunya penuh candaan, lalu keduanya pun terkekeh bersama._

 _"Ayo kita berselca, sebagai pengingat akan janji ku pada mu."_

Chanyeol fikir ia telah berkhianat, sadar atau tidak Chanyeol sudah mengkhianati Yixing. Dan Chanyeol tak benar bisa menerima opsion itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia berniat berpaling dari Yixing.

Dia mencintai Yixing, itu adalah kebenaran. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Terlalu sibuk memandangi photo Yixing membuatnya tak menyadari jika Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berjengit heran, Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Baekhyun kira suara deritan pintu kamar mandi mereka cukup keras untuk membuat kebisingan, tapi pria jangkung itu seolah tak terusik sama sekali.

Baekhyun penasaran, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sebenarnya.

Monster mungil itu lantas mendekat dan melihat kemana arah pandang Chanyeol, itu adalah sebuah figura yang menampilkan photo Chanyeol dan pria manis berlesung pipi yang tak Baekhyun kenali.

Merasa Chanyeol tak juga bergeming, Baekhyun dengan usil mengambil figura itu dari tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak terkejut akan eksistensi Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya.

"Siapa dia? Pacar mu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, "Kembalikan!" Ia malah berseru seperti itu seraya berusaha menggapai figura itu, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun hindari.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku maka akan ku kembali kan." Baekhyun berujar seraya mengedikkan bahunya main-main.

Chanyeol mendengus benar tak menanggapi sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat berusaha untuk bergurauan dengannya. Chanyeol tengah tak memiliki mood untuk meladeni Baekhyun kali ini, fikirannya terlalu kacau untuk itu.

"Kembalikan sekarang!" Baekhyun merengut, merasa heran. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras meminta figura itu dan tak memberi jawaban, padahal Baekhyun rasa itu bukan lah pertanyaan yang sulit.

Baekhyun tak siap ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk meraih figura itu, Baekhyun dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Chanyeol, monster mungil itu masih menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat Baekhyun terjatuh dan lututnya membentur pinggiran ranjang dan membuat lututnya ngilu bukan main hingga pegangannya dari figura terlepas.

Figura itu jatuh kelantai dan pecah berserakan, Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol setidaknya akan membantunya berdiri atau bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak.

Pria jangkung itu malah menyentak dirinya dalam bentakan.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi kekanakan dan menciptakan kekacauan!" Serunya, benar membuat Baekhyun terperangah. "Lihat karena ulah mu figura itu hancur!" Baekhyun tersinggung, harga dirinya dihina hanya karena sebuah figura, yang benar saja!

Monster mungil itu lantas berdiri, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera lututnya. Monster mungil itu membalas tatapan kesal yang Chanyeol layangkan.

"Kau tak perlu semarah itu hanya karena sebuah frame photo." Ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus.

"Hanya frame photo katamu? Kau tidak tahu seberapa berati itu bagi ku!" Ujar Chanyeol masih dalam bentakan yang sama.

Emosi Baekhyun turut terpancing, "Ya! Lagipula Kau bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru. Jika itu memang berarti untuk mu kau seharusnya menyimpan itu jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak seperti diriku." Baekhyun balas membentuk dengan nada sarkasme miliknya.

Chanyeol tersadar, tapi tak memberi bantahan apapun. Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol tak seharusnya marah hanya sebuah figura yang bisa diganti.

"Aku fikir kita setidaknya bisa berteman, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau memang bajingan brengsek!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara menahan kesal dan tangis.

"Setelah pulang dari sini mari kita urus surat perceraian kita, aku muak melihat sikap pura-pura baik mu." Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan figura yang berisi photo pernikahan mereka, saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa pertengkaran mereka barusan didengar oleh sang mertua. Baekhyun perpapasan dengan Yoona, tapi monster mungil itu hanya melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat menyadari ibunya berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Seharusnya ibu membuang itu sejak dulu." setelah perkataan Yoona itu, Chanyeol tersadar dirinya memang lah orang brengsek seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Chanyeol merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Pria itu biasanya bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia benar tak menyangka akan membentak Baekhyun seperti itu. Fikirannya yang kacau benar-benar membuat segala hal hancur dalam seketika.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun berjalan sampai ke pinggiran pantai, monster mungil itu terus mengumpati Chanyeol dengan air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipinya.

Sakit di lututnya tak benar ia rasakan, hatinya benar-benar merasa tersinggung.

Baekhyun barusaja akan mengubah pendapatnya tentang Chanyeol, tapi pria itu memang brengsek. Chanyeol tak pantas untuk dijadikan suami dengan sifatnya seperti itu, Baekhyun menangis karena harus bertahan dengan orang seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar menyesal karena berbicara sembarang dan membuatnya berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang nyatanya tak sebaik yang orangtuanya katakan.

"Aishh, kenapa pula aku jadi sentimentil begini!" Seru Baekhyun pada diri sendiri seraya menghapus airmatanya. Baekhyun terpaku dengan deburan ombak dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Seandainya aku bisa melayangkan gugatan cerai untuk Chanyeol, aku pasti sudah bisa melakukannya dari hari pertama kami menikah." Gumamnya sendu, Baekhyun memang tak memiliki hak untuk menceraikan Chanyeol karena ibunya mengancam akan menendangnya keluar rumah jika hal itu terjadi.

Untuk anak seumuran dan seperti Baekhyun, ia tidak akan sanggup tinggal di jalanan.

"Indah, bukan?" Irene tiba-tiba datang dan menduduk'kan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

Monster mungil itu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk menyetujui, tak benar merasa khawatir jika Irene bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Mereka terlibat kesunyian yang menyenangkan selama beberapa saat sebelum Irene teringat tujuan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk, makan siang sudah siap." Ajak Irene kemudian. Irene sudah berdiri, namun saat Baekhyun hendak berdiri, lututnya berdenyut ngilu dan berakhir ia yang kembali terduduk dan lututnya kembali berbenturan dengan cangkang kerang yang kosong hingga membuat lututnya berdarah.

Irene membola terkejut, "Oppa!!! Tolong Baekhyunee!!!" Wanita cantik itu segera berteriak kencang dibarengi dengan ringisan Baekhyun yang menahan sakit.

Tak lama dari itu Chanyeol datang dengan raut wajah khawatir karena teriakan Irene benar-benar terdengar panik.

Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi lutut seraya meringis adalah apa yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan Chanyeol. Pria itu segera mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, lutut Baekhyun terlihat membiru dan berdarah.

Chanyeol tanpa kata segera merengkuh tubuh suaminya itu, lalu memembawanya kedalam gendongan lalu segera menuju mobilmya untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

Baekhyun tak menolak saat Chanyeol kembali menggendong dirinya ala bridal style, kaki Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk diabaikan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Dokter mengatakan Baekhyun hanya mengalami cidera ringan, kakinya tak membutuhkan jahitan karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, masalahnya hanyalah lututnya akan membengkak beberapa hari kedepan dan mempersulit dirinya untuk berjalan seperti biasa.

Dokter menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak agar bengkaknya tidak bertambah parah.

Saat mereka akan pulang, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menolong sang suami karena khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali terjatuh. Tapi monster mungil itu menepis tangannya kasar.

"Tak usah pura-pura perduli!" Ketusnya, Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap membantu membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun agar memudahkan Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Meski Baekhyun menolak bantuan dari Chanyeol, pria itu tetap saja mengulurkan bantuannya untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, Chanyeol kembali berusaha membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau bajingan sialan!" Hardiknya tak benar memperdulikan tatapan menyesal yang Chanyeol berikan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia tak bisa merasa kesal akan perlakuan Baekhyun karena ia lah penyebabnya.

Seperti kembali ke titik awal,R ia harus kembali mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun yang Chanyeol yakin tidak akan semudah diawal pernikahan mereka.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk berbalas pesan dengan Luhan saat ibu mertuanya datang membawakan potongan buah strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau makan, setidaknya makanlah ini agar perut mu terisi." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu disertai senyuman keibuan miliknya.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum meski tipis, ia menerima piring yang penuh akan potongan strawberry itu. Baekhyun memang menolak untuk makan bersama, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, monster mungil itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri didalam kamar, menghindari potensi bertemu Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tentu akan memasuki kamar itu pada akhirnya, tepat saat Chanyeol hendak membuka kenop pintu, ia urung saat mendengar ibunya bercerita.

"Dia Yixing, mantan kekasih Chanyeol." mulai wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan eksistensi Baekhyun dari potongan strawberry miliknya.

"Mereka hampir menikah, sesuatu terjadi yang menyebabkan kegagalan pernikahan mereka." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun mengetahui masa lalunya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya mereka berada di Chansaem dan berhubung Chanyeol memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan sepatah kata bahkan untuk bersin pun tidak. Monster mungil itu lebih memilih tidur sepanjang perjalanan dan itu benar membuat Chanyeol digerogoti rasa bersalah.

Entah Baekhyun berpura-pura tidur atau memang ia memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa saat tertidur, tapi mengingat Chanyeol pernah menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun saat monster mungil itu tertidur dan Baekhyun tertidur seperti sapi, jadi Chanyeol memilih opsi pertama.

Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur selama perjalan, itulah mengapa ia langsung melompat keluar dari mobil saat mereka sampai didepan kediaman Byun.

"Baek, aku..."

"Siapkan saja surat cerai nya!" Si mungil itu memotong kalimat Chanyeol tanpa memandang pria itu sedikit pun.

Sehun sudah terbiasa menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukan, pria albino itu sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya menanti tubuh Baekhyun menabrak tubuh besarnya.

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan mu." Ucapnya, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya dan berlalu kemudian.

"Wow, sepertinya seseorang lupa meminum pil bahagianya hari ini." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu.

"Apakah dia masih marah padaku?" Gumam Sehun, pria itu berdecak lalu mendekati Chanyeol, membantu adik iparnya itu mengeluarkan koper.

"Yeol, Kau ingat perkataan ku sebelum kalian pergi ke Chansaem?" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol berfikir sejenak sebelum memberi anggukan.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong mengatakan itu, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan hal serendah itu." Ujar Sehun memberi penjelasan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tahu, tenang saja." Sehun berjengit heran namun tak memberi pertanyaan apapun.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Jangankan untuk sebuah obrolan, bersitatap wajah saja monster mungil itu enggan.

Baekhyun bahkan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya agar Chanyeol tak lagi bisa memasuki tempat persembunyiannya.

Chanyeol pun berniat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari angin segar seraya memikirkan bagaimana caranya membujuk Baekhyun, setidaknya untuk mmemberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, ugh dia merindukan mochi cheeks Baekhyun. Sungguh!

Chanyeol berjalan disekitar pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah jam tangan untuk Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf, Chanyeol harap suami monster nya itu akan menerimanya.

Saat Chanyeol menuju mobilnya yang terletak diparkiran, ada beberapa orang tengah melakukan kekerasan terhadap seorang wanita tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

Sebagai pria sejati, Chanyeol tentu tak pernah menyukai kekerasan terhadap wanita, itu adalah tindakan seorang pengecut.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mendatangi kerumunan itu berniat menolong wanita itu, dalam pertandingan 2 lawan 1 dan Chanyeol yang memenangkan nya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, nafasnya memburu. Wanita itu mengangguk terlihat masih terkejut.

"Oh!" Keduanya sama-sama terperangah saat bersitatap. Lalu keduanya terkekeh bersama, merasa lucu akan diri sendiri.

Itu Jiyeon, wanita yang beberapa minggu lalu bertemu Chanyeol saat di bar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang konyol, tapi percayalah hanya itu yang terfikirkan oleh Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menggoyangkan amplop coklat didepan wajahnya, "Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan disekitar daerah sini, tapi aku terlambat karena tempat itu sudah lebih dulu diisi, lalu aku bertemu mereka. Penagih hutang, kau tahu, yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya." Jelasnya diakhiri desahan lelah yang membuat siapapun merasa iba.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu namanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud lancang, tapi ku rasa aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk mu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan kartu namanya padaa Jiyeon. Wanita itu membola seolah terkejut, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa ia me!ang menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Datanglah, jangan lupa untuk mengatakan nama mu." Jiyeon tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih banyak~"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Naiklah, aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Ajak Chanyeol yang mana mampu membuat hati Jiyeon berjingkrak kegirangan.

Tak benar menaruh curiga bahwa sebenarnya pertemuan itu telah Jiyeon atur sedemikian rupa, termasuk orang-orang yang memukulinya tadi. Chanyeol hanya terlalu baik untuk menaruh curiga seperti itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MOSNTER**

.

Saat Chanyeol sampai dirumah, jam makan malam sudah terlewat dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sudah berdiam diri didalam kamar. Chanyeol lantas hendak menemui Baekhyun dikamarnya, namun seperti yang sudah diprediksi, kamar Baekhyun masih terkunci rapat.

Tak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk masuk meski Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengetuknya. Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan membiarkan suami jangkungnya itu tidur sendirian dikamar mereka.

Chanyeol tak bisa marah untuk itu, wajar saja jika Baekhyun masih marah pada dirinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tapi Chanyeol dengan brengseknya malah membentak monster mungil itu.

Chanyeol meletak'kan kotak berisi jam tangan didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tak lupa menambahkan note didalamnya.

Esoknya, saat Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, Baekhyun tak juga menunjuk'kan batang hidungnya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah berharap bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun hari ini, ia melihat kotak itu masih belum tersentuh. Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun mungkin masih tertidur.

Pria jangkung itu menambahkan satu tangkai mawar yang ia dapati di halaman rumah Baekhyun untuk ia tempatkan disamping kotak hadiahnya, lalu pergi dengan mengucapkan kata rindu didepan pintu.

Hampir tengah hari saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, ia memiliki janji temu dengan Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya, kakinya tak sengaja menabrak sebuah kotak. Sontak pandangannya teralihkan kebawah kakinya, Baekhyun berjengit heran lantas meraih sebuah kotak dan setangkai bunga itu.

Penasaran, Baekhyun pun membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah note didalamnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu pada mu." Baekhyun tentu tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa itu dari Chanyeol. Monster mungil itu kemudian melihat apa kiranya hadiah yang ia dapat, itu sebuah jam dengan merk ternama.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, tanpa banyak berfikir segera memakai jam itu, betapa senangnya ia melihat jam itu sangat pas ditangannya. Bunga mawar itu ia baui lalu Baekhyun mengisi sebuah botol dengan air dan memasuk'kan tangkai mawar itu kedalamnya guna menjaga kesegarannya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun pun menemui Luhan sesuai janji, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di kedai eskrim tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Kira-kira apa pekerjaan Chanyeol sebenarnya sampai ia bisa membelikan aku jam yang harganya tidak main-main seperti ini?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya memperhatikan Jam yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya.

"Dia seorang pegawai kantoran, bukankah kau mengatakan itu pada ku saat itu?" Tanya Luhan kembali, tak benar menaruh peduli.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu, tapi apa kau fikir seorang pegawai kantoran mampu untuk membeli jam semahal ini?" Luhan mengedik'kan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tidak yakin dia hanya seorang pegawai biasa, oh oh oh! Atau jangan-jangan dia..."

Luhan merengut, "Apa?" Tanyanya seraya merapatkan diri.

"Dia pencuri, omaigat omaigat, aku memakai barang curian!" Serunya histeris. Luhan berdecak kesal, lalu menggeplak kepala Baekhyun guna menyadarkan monster mungil itu.

"Kau fikir orangtua mu akan menjodohkan mu dengan pencuri, begitu?" Sarkas Luhan, Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya.

"Mungkin saja, kau tahu kan ibu ku itu kejam terhadap ku." Monolognya, Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu maklum.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Jiyeon benar datang dan membawa surat lamarannya seperti apa yang mereka katakan sebelumnya.

Setelah mengucapkan namanya, ia dibawa keruangan Chanyeol.

"Hai, bertemu lagi." Sapa Chanyeol ramah.

Jiyeon tersenyum, "Hai, kau terlihat tampan dengan jas itu." Pujinya, namun terkejut didetik berikutnya. Oh! Maafkan kelancangan ku!" Wanita itu berucap sungkan, Chanyeol terkekeh tak benar merasa tersinggung untuk itu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Duduklah." setelah itu Chanyeol menelpon sekretarisnya untuk datang keruangannya. Tak lama dari itu Kris memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kris, kenalkan ini Jiyeon yang akan menjadi asistent mu." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan, Kris berjengit heran.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya?" Kris benar-benar tak mengerti, untuk apa sekretaris membutuhkan asistent.

"Aku memperkerjakannya untuk membantu pekerjaan mu, agar kau tidak lamban lagi." Jelas Chanyeol disertai candaan. Tentu saja, Kris tak pernah lambat didalam hidupnya.

"Kau asshole." Umpat Kris tak benar menyadari tatapan kebingungan yang Jiyeon layangkan. Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol malah tertawa geli.

"Jiyeon, dia atasan mu sekarang, dia yang akan menunjuk'kan tempat mu." Ujar Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Jiyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Pergilah Kris, kau mengganggu aku bekerja." Usir Chanyeol.

Kris berdecih, "Aku akan membunuh mu, segera setelah aku keluar dari sini." Sungguh sifat yang sangat mencerminkan karyawan teladan.

.

Saat Chanyeol pulang, tempat pertama kali yang ia tuju adalah kamar Baekhyun yang berada dipojok. Lagipula, malam sudah hampir larut saat Chanyeol tiba, jadi semua orang dirumah sudah berada dibawah selimut masing-masing.

Dengan ragu tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan beruntung pintunya tidak terkunci, akan tetapi Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun. Berniat mencari, namun urung saat mendengar percikan air dalam kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi, Chanyeol melepas jas dan kemejanya karena merasa lengket akan keringat.

Chanyeol berbalik saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mata Baekhyun membola saat mendapati Chanyeol didalam kamarnya dalam keadaan toples, tapi bukan itu pointnya. Apa-apaan dengan keringat itu? Ugh! Chanyeol terlihat hot. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menampik fikiran itu karena seringatnya ia masih marah pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku!" Ketusnya.

"Jika ini kamar mu maka ini kamar ku juga, kau itu kan suami ku, ingat?" Ujar Chanyeol berasumsi.

"Dalam mimpi mu, keluar dari kamar ku, sekarang!" Usirnya tak berniat untuk melakukan negoisasi.

"Tidak mau, aku akan tetap disini karena aku akan berada dimana suami ku berada." Ujar Chanyeol enteng tak benar memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya dari Baekhyun.

"Pergi!"

"Kau masih marah pada ku? Aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk membentak mu saat itu." Sesal Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh ya??" Baekhyun berdecih, "Jika kau tidak bermaksud kau tidak mungkin membentak ku, sudahlah aku muak melihat dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun masih dalam kemarahannya.

Chanyeol kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh berbalut bathrobe Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku menyesal itu terjadi, jadi ku mohon maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkan aku." Tangan Chanyeol merayap hingga menuju tengkuk Baekhyun membuat sang empunya meremang.

"Ngh~" Salahkan tangan kurang ajar Chanyeol yang meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan! Kau cantik sekali." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus mochi cheeks Baekhyun dengan tangan lainnya.

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol!" Sentak Baekhyun lagi, tapi Chanyeol tak perduli.

"Pernah mendengar pepatah dari Persia?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Untuk apa aku mencari surga jika saat ini surga sudah dihadapan ku." Ujar pria itu sebelum membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam cumbuan.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun dapat membuatnya rindu setengah mati, padahal baru satu hari mereka tidak bersitatap.

Mulai saat ini Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan membuat Baekhyun murka lagi dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun berhari-hari. Chanyeol rasa ia tak'kan sanggup.

Chanyeol menyudutkan Baekhyun kedinding, pria itu melepas ciuman mereka sejenak karena Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen.

"Kau brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman kembali.

"Mmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah disela ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya.

Pria jangkung itu melepaskan bathrobe Baekhyun membuat monster mungil itu full naked, dibawanya Baekhyun dalam gendongan koala dan membaringkan tubuh keduanya diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

Semua nya terjadi begitu saja, saat penis Chanyeol menyeruak masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun disertai desahan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya sensual.

"Fasterh Chanyeolhh.. Angghh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak sesuai irama lalu tak lama setelahnya keduanya mencapai pelepasan masing-masing. Setelah mengeluarkan miliknya, pria jangkung itu menempatkan diri disamping Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh monster mungil itu kedalam dekapan.

"Aku tetap ingin bercerai!" Serunya pelan sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam.

"Aku mencintai mu, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tak tahu itu nyata atau tidak, tapi itu terdengar terlalu nyata untuk disebut halusinasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Hai eperiwan, apa kabar?

Adakah yang nungguin ini?

Enjoy it!

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **newBee3595, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, n3208007, ChanBaek09, ssuhoshnet, riskibyunee, 90GoldButOld, Baekkiyod, park nagisa, RiniRegar, dewiiportuna, Kaleen, Yousee, Park LouisYeol,Bullshit, chalienB04, kykykykykyk**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan mrmunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

wkwkwk Baekhyun!!

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	6. Chapter 6 OUR FIRST HANGOUT

**" OUR FIRST HANGOUT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun mendapati dompetnya telah terisi penuh dengan uang cash dan juga satu kartu kredit. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya itu dari siapa, pasti itu dari Chanyeol.

Monster mungil itu berniat untuk memakai kaos kuning kesukaannya, tapi sayangnya kaos kuning itu berada dikamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memasuki kamar Chanyeol tanpa ragu sebab pria itu pun tengah bekerja saat ini, kaos kuning Baekhyun berada ditummpukan lipatan baju Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menariknya tanpa hati-hati membuat beberaoa barang Chanyeol berserakan jatuh kelantai. Itu adalah jurnal dengan beberapa photo yang Baekhyun ketahui jika itu adalah Yixing.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Baekhyun mengambil jurnal itu dan melihat isinya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya berisi tentang ungkapan-ungkapan cinta Chanyeol pada Yixing.

Tapi Baekhyun tertarik dengan tulisan yang terdapat namanya didalam itu, disitu Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia menyesal telah menikahi Baekhyun dan mengkhianati Yixing.

Monster mungil itu mendengus kesal, lalu membanting jurnal Chanyeol ke sembarang arah, yang benar saja! Apakah Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menikahi dirinya? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun yang harus disalahkan sekarang ini?

"Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek! Bajingan tua tak tahu diri!" Umpat Baekhyun.

Tepat saat Baekhyun hendak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol saat itu pula dia berpapasan dengan pria jangkung itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol kembali untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Mengambil baju ku, apalagi memangnya? Kau fikir aku kesini untuk menggoda mu dan menjadi seorang pelacur yang merebut kekasih orang yang sudah mati!" Sarkas Baekhyun tak benar menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Chanyeol berjengit tak mengerti, "Sudahkah kau urus surat perceraian kita? Atau perlu aku yang mengurusnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Nah, Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti.

Muak dengan kelambanan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berlalu menuju kamarnya. Monster mungil itu mengambil uang serta kartu kredit yang Chanyeol berikan lalu melemparkannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau fikir aku akan termakan dengan itu?" Baekhyun berdecih, "Aku akan memberikan surat perceraian kita secepatnya!" lalu setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bahkan belum mengerti akan permasalahan yang terjadi.

Setelah memungut uang yang Baekhyun lemparkan, Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dan melihat jurnalnya telah berserakan dilantai.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki segala kebodohnnya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun menemui Luhan, selalu setiap dirinya sedang tertimpa masalah.

"Apa lagi? Ibu membuat masalah dengan mu?" Sarkas Luhan seraya bersedekap dada setelah membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Dia mencari masalah dengan ku." Adu Baekhyun, Luhan berjengit baru kali ini Baekhyun mengadukan Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Luhan pun akhirnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk dan memberikan monster mungil itu eskrim strawberry. Biasanya eskrim strawberry selalu berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia menyamakan aku dengan mantan tunangannya!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan berubah antusias, "Dia mengatakan apa pada mu?"

Baekhyun menelan eskrim yang ada didalam mulutnya, "Tidak ada," Jawab Baekhyun polos disertai gelengan tanpa beban membuat Luhan berjengit heran.

"Jadi dari mana kau tahu jika dia menyamakan mu dengan mantan tuangannya?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun mencebik'kan bibirnya lucu kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia temukan tadi dikamar Chanyeol.

"Aku benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain." Ujar Baekhyun setelah selesai bercerita.

"Kau benci dibanding-bandingkan atau kau cemburu pada mantannya yang sampai saat ini masih Chanyeol cintai?" Tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku? Cemburu? Maaf maaf saja ya untuk apa aku cemburu dengan orang mati." Jawab Baekhyun sombong.

Luhan mengedik'kan bahunya acuh, "Kalau kau tidak cemburu seharusnya tidak masalah jika Chanyeol mengatakan itu toh mantannya juga sudah meninggal'kan? Kau selalu membesar-besarkan masalah Ny. Park." Ejek Luhan.

"Apa katamu? Ny. Park?" Baekhyun berdecih, "Aku tak sudi menggunakan namanya! Aku masih Byun!" Seru Baekhyun yang mana hanya membuat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terlalu maklum dengan gengsi tinggi monster mungil itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Hampir tengah malam saat Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah seharian khawatir akan keadaan suami monsternya itu. Nomor Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi itulah kenapa Chanyeol menjadi tambah khawatir.

"Keluar!" Usir Baekhyun cepat saat menyadari eksistensi Chanyeol didalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol gelagapan, "Baek aku bisa jelaskan." Ujar Chanyeol mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tak perlu, aku juga tak perduli sama sekali." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku menulis itu saat malam pertama kita, saat itu aku benar-benar stres karena kau tiba-tiba minta bercerai. Maaf." Sesal Chanyeol tak benar menarik peduli Baekhyun.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli! Jadi keluar sekarang!" Usir Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aku menyesal telah membuat mu tersinggung, aku minta maaf untuk itu." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, "Harus berapa kali aku memaafkan mu untuk alasan yang sama Chanyeol? Kita tidak akan pernah bahkan menjadi teman sekalipun jika kau masih saja menyamakan aku dengan Yixing! Demi tuhan aku bukan Yixing aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dia dan aku pun tidak mau menjadi dia!" Bentak Baekhyun sampai urat-erat lehernya terasa hampir putus.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sebersalah ini didalam hidupnya.

"Aku menyesal Baek aku menyesal, maafkan aku ku mohon." Pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Ceraikan saja aku Chanyeol, maka urusan kita selesai." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, terdengar lelah.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun telah berhasil mengambil alih seluruh hidupnya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan satu kali ini saja, kumohon aku tidak akan mengulanginya aku janji." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menarik iba Baekhyun.

"Aku memaafkan mu, tapi aku tetap ingin bercerai." Final Baekhyun tak bisa diganggu gugat.

.

Esoknya saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ada begitu banyak bunga mawar serta sepatu bermerk yang Baekhyun idam-idamkan selama ini. Juga satu cup Jumbo eskrim strawberry.

Terdapat note biru yang berisi perkataan maaf dari Chanyeol.

Juga berisi tentang dia yang menolak menceraikan Baekhyun. Monster mungil itu mendesah pasrah, mau marah pun percuma Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Lebih baik Baekhyun menikmati eskrimnya dari pada memikirkan Chanyeol yang hanya membuatnya kesal.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Hari tetap berlalu semenjak insiden terakhir kali Baekhyun minta bercerai, kini sudah hampir seminggu dan Baekhyun tak lagi menyebut pasal perceraian meskipun monster mungil itu tetap tak ingin tidur satu kamar dengan Chanyeol.

Tak masalah, yang penting Baekhyun tidak menghindari dirinya lagi seperti tempo hari.

Chanyeol tengah bersiap untuk pergi berkerja kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba menorobos masuk kamarnya yang mana seharusnya itu menjadi kamar mereka berdua tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahSerayaulu.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku." Baekhyun berujarseraya bersedekap dada. Alis Chanyeol pun sontak naik sebelah, "kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kenapa? kau keberatan? Aku tidak peduli kau mengizinkan aku atau tidak, aku akan tetap kuliah." Ucapnya mantap, Chanyeol mendengus tanpa sadar.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu sesensi itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku." Celetuk yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiayai kuliah mu." Penuturan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba tergelak.

"Aduh maaf aku tak bisa menahannya," Ujar Baekhyun seraya memegangi perutnya. "Daddy ku akan membiayai diriku, lagipula... Kau tidak akan sanggup, Chanyeol." Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, apakah Baekhyun tengah meremehkan dirinya saat ini?

Jika iya, maka Baekhyun telah salah tempat!

"Kau fikir darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli SUV milik'ku dan jam tangan yang aku berikan pada mu waktu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah Baekhyun mengabaikan monster mungil itu yang tengah berfikir keras.

"Meski aku hanya pegawai kantoran biasa, tapi aku memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirimu." Lanjutnya, Baekhyun sontak menengadahkan kepalanya karena Chanyeol saat ini telah berdiri dihadapan dirinya dengan badan yang sangat tinggi itu.

Monster mungil itu mengedik'kan bahunya acuh, "Yasudah terserah, tapi jika kau kehabisan uang jangan mengeluh pada ku." Ujarnya kemudian seraya hendak berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum pria jangkung itu menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat ia urung.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih sekarang?"

Baekhyun berdecak malas, "Untuk apa? Toh aku juga tidak meminta mu untuk membiayai ku." Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol sudah amat sangat terbiasa menghadapi sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Setidaknya beri aku balasan untuk kebaikan ku." Tanpa menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh monster mungil itu, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidah Baekhyun tengah Chanyeol hisap saat lagi-lagi pintu kamar dibuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu dan kini pelakunya adalah Sehun.

Langsung saja keduanya memisahkan diri dengan perasaan canggung luar biasa.

"Upps!! Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa sarapan sudah siap." Sehun berujar dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun rasa wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu yang tidak terkira.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membunuh hyung nya setelah ini! Berani sekali mengganggu sesi ciuman nikmat mereka.. Ehh???

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol membawakan Baekhyun eskrim strawberry ukuran Jumbo untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun karena Changmin mengatakan padanya bahwa suami monsternya itu sangat menyukai eskrim strawberry.

Chanyeol sudah mrmbayangkan akan seantusias apa wajah Baekhyun nantinya. Pria jangkung itu lantas membawa tungkainya hingga memasuki kamar suami monsternya.

Baekhyun tengah bersiap dengan kemeja longgar dan skinny jeans nya adalah apa yang pertama kali memasuki indera penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana?" Pria itu lantas bertanya dengan penasaran.

Baekhyun mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Chanyeol, "Teman ku berulang tahun jadi aku ingin kesana." Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat cup jumbo yang ada ditangan Chanyeol, "Apakah itu untuk ku?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "kalau begitu letakkan saja di kulkas aku akan memakannya manti, aku buru-buru." Ujar Baekhyun seraya meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak! Tunggu sebentar!" Seru Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun merengut tak mengerti, monster mungil itu mengedik'kan bahunya acuh lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun tengah memakai sepatunya saat Chanyeol datang dengan nafas mremburu, tapi Baekhyun tak perduli. "Aku pergi." Ujar Baekhyun setelah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Oke sama-sama." Balas Chanyeol diantara nafas yang memburu.

Baekhyun menaik'kan sebelah alisnya melihat Chanyeol mengekori dirinya, "Aku akan ikut dengan mu. Masuklah ke mobil ku, aku yang akan menyetir." Ujar Chanyeol tak tahu malu.

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya, "Wow wow tunggu dulu, siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau boleh ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melipat tangan nya didepan dada.

"Begitukah? Haruskah aku panggilkan Mommy mu kesini lalu kita sama-sama tidak pergi. Adil kan?" Ujar Chanyeol disertai seringaian.

"Yaishh!! Dasar ajjushi tua pengadu!" rajuk Baekhyun seraya mencak-mencak kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala melihat Baekhyun dengan perasaan dongkolnya masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tak lupa dengan bantingan pintu mobil yang sangat kuat, seolah dapat membuat pintu itu tanggal.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol tidak salah dengan apa yang dia lihat dihadapan matanya kini, pun juga Chanyeol tak salah alamat karena sudah puluhan kali dia bertanya dengan suami monsternya itu bahwa memang inilah tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sebuah club malam kecil yang tak terlalu berkelas dan juga lebih banyak preman kelas teri dibandingkan orang normal. Pergi ke sebuah club saja sudah salah apalagi club yang seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar.

Untung saja Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Baekhyun tadi.

Ahh, jika dilihat lebih cermat lagi, ini adalah club malam yang Chanyeol datangi saat malam pertama mereka, saat pertama kali Baekhyun memintnya bercerai.

"Teman ku berkerja sebagai bartender disini, dia sedang berulang tahun hari ini dan dia ingin mentraktirku beberapa." Jelas Baekhyun yang melihat kebingungan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki club malam itu dengan tangan Chanyeol yang senantiasa menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar tak jauh dari nya.

"Chencheni~" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena takut suaranya tertelan dengan dentuman musik.

Pria yang ia panggil Chen itu tersenyum lebar lalu keduanya berpelukan sebentar, "Selamat ulang tahun, ini kado untuk mu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tak Chanyeol sadari keberadaannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, But thanks Baekby." Ujar Chen seraya menggoyangkan kotak kecil tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaa Chen merujuk pada Chanyeol yang hanyanberdiam diri sedari tadi.

Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat pembicaraan, pria jangkung itu dengan cepat menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

"ParkChanyeol, suami Baekhyun." Baekhyun berdecih seraya memutar matanya jengah.

"Ow, aku Kim Jongdae sahabat Baekhyun, tapi karena kau suami sahabat ku kau bisa memanggil ku Chen." Ujar Chen. Baekhyun tahu pasti saat ini Chen tengah mengejeknya.

"Kalian boleh memesan apapun, Hari ini aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menduduk'kan dirinya diatas kursi didepan meja bar diikuti dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Aku mau yang biasa." Pinta Baekhyun cepat.

"Apapun untuk mu." Ujar Chen lalu segera menyiapkan Baekhyun jus strawberry yang hanya tersedia untuk monster mungil itu.

Kalian tentu tidak lupa jika Baekhyun tak bisa minum alkohol'kan?

Setelah menyerahkan minuman Baekhyun, Chen beralih pada Chanyeol. "Aku martini saja cukup." Ujar Chanyeol. Chen mengangguk faham.

Chanyeol sengaja tak memesan minuman yang berkadar alkohol yang tinggi, dia harus membawa Baekhyun selamat sampai di rumah.

Chen berkata jika jam kerja nya habis 20 menit lagi dan dia akan bergabung dengan mereka setelah nya.

"Bagaimana cara kalian mengenal satu sama lain? Maksud ku Chen seumuran dengan Hyung mu jadi tak mungkin kalian berteman karena hak klasik seperti satu sekolah." tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu saat pertama kali aku dayang kesini, sekitar 2tahun yang lalu dan yaa begitulah." Jelas Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau selalu datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Tidak juga, aku kesini beberapa kali jika Chen meminta ku datang atau ibuku tengah membuat masalah." Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk faham.

"Kalau kau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas miliknya, "Tidak, aku datang ke tempat seperti ini hanya 3kali termasuk yang ini."

"3 kali?"

"Ya, pertama saat Yixing pergi, kedua saat malam pertama kita lalu yang ketiga saat ini bersama mu." Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa sedih mendengarnya. Chanyeol pastilah sangat stres saat itu, saat dirinya meminta bercerai.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya sedih, itu tak sedikitpun merubah pendapatnya tentang perceraian.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chen akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka, mereka memilih ruangan VIP karena atas permintaan Chanyeol sebab pria jangkung itu tak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

Yang mana itu adalah dusta adanya, Chanyeol hanya tak suka melihat pria-pria haus belaian memandang suaminya dengan tatapan lapar. Itu sangat menyebalkan omong-omong.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan dengan berbincang hal-hal random yang mengundang tawa juga pukulan main-main dibahu.

"Mana kekasih mu kenapa belum datang juga?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chen melihat jam ditangannya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ujar Chen tak pasti.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika ada seorang wanita yang berdiam diri didepan pintu ruangan mereka, seperti wanita itu hendak masuk namun urung entah karena alasan apa.

Ponsel Chen berdering dengan cepat diangkat oleh sang empunya, "Jiyeon-ah~ kau dimana kami sudah menunggu mu dari tadi?" Tanya Chen.

"Maaf Oppa, aku tiba-tiba sakit perut jadi aku tak bisa datang." Ujar wanita diujung sana. Chen mendesah kecewa lalu mematikan sambungan telfon nya.

"Dia tak jadi datang." Ujar Chen memberitahu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

 **Meanwhile...**

Seorang wanita tak lain tak bukan adalah Jiyeon tengah merutuk kesal. Dia adalah wanita yang tadi tidak jadi untuk masuk kedalam ruangan VIP itu, Jiyeon seharusnya masuk dan melakukan perayaan pesta ulangtahun Chen karena Chen adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak karena ada Chanyeol disana, akan hancur rencananya jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih. Jiyeon tak bisa merelakan rencananya hancur begitu saja.

"Bagaimana bisa Chen mengenal Chanyeol?" Gumamnya seorang diri.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ask everything?" Tawar Chen dan langsung diangguki setuju oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tentu hanya bisa pasrah jika Baekhyun sudah memaksa.

Mereka memutar botol yang sudah kosong, ujung botol itu berhenti dihadapan Chanyeol, duo heboh itu bertepuk tangan senang.

"Karena kalian sudah menikah, ku rasa tak masalah jika aku bertanya yang lebih intim." Ujar Chen main-main tak benar perduli akan kerutan didahi Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti pernah mencium Baekhyun kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chen lalu setelah menyeringai puas melihat wajah masam Baekhyun.

Chen sungguh bodoh umpat Baekhyun, Sungguh! Diantara semua pertanyaan kenapa harus bertanya yang itu!

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak lalu memandang Baekhyun, "Tak apa jika aku memberitahu dia?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta izin.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Beritahu saja!" Seru Baekhyun congak. Pasti Chanyeol juga akan mengatakan jika ciuman Baekhyun memabuk'kan, buktinya pria itu selalu saja mencium Baekhyun disetiap kesempatan yang ada. Fikiran si sombong Baekhyun.

"Bagaiman ya cara aku mengatakannya," Gumam Chanyeol berpura-pura kebingungan, membuat Chen makin penasaran dan Baekhyun pun turut merasa penasaran juga. "Baekhyun memang memiliki bibir yang addictive, tapi ciumannya benar-benar payah, dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara mencium dengan benar nilainya 3 dari 10." Sontak saja penuturan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun melongo dan mengundang gelak tawa dari Chen.

Pria tampan penyuka bebek karet itu tertawa dengan kerasnya, "Sudah ku duga! Aku turut prihatin kawan!" Ujar Chen seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya pun berhifive dengan tinjuan main-main.

Baekhyun memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, tentu monster mungil itu merasa tersinggung. Seenak jidat Chanyeol saja meremehkan dirinya ditambah dengan dengan Chen yang tak berhenti mengejek dirinya, sungguh membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Yaissh ajjushi tua! Ciuman mu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari ku, jangan bertinghkah seolah kau terbaik!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol mendengus seraya menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Kata orang yang selalu melenguh nikmat tiap kali lidah ku menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya." Goda Chanyeol sedikit sensual didepan wajah Baekhyun tanpa perduli jika Chen saat ini sudah memandangi keduanya.

Untung saja lampu club itu temaran hingga menyamarkan pipi Baekhyun yang sudah merah bak kepiting karena malu tiada tara.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk menentukan ciuman siapa yang paling nikmat?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

Monster mungil dengan gengsi yang tinggi itu dengan cepat setuju tanpa banyak berfikir.

Baekhyun yang pertama kali mempertemukan bibir keduanya, benar-benar mengabaikan eksistensi Chen. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lincah tak ingin menjadi si kalah. Chanyeol tentu untung banyak dari hal ini, Baekhyun sungguh membuktikan dirinya tak mau kalah dari Chanyeol.

"Gezz seriously! Aku masih disini jika kalian lupa!" Ujar Chen berusaha menginterupsi keduanya. Dan berakhir sia-sia, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang peduli, bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah menempatkan diri diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Astaga terserah!" Decak Chen malas lalu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah nikmati waktu kalian." Ujar Chen yang telah bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi! Gunakanlah ruangan ini semau kalian aku sudah membayarnya anggap saja hadiah ulangtahun ku." Ucap Chen seraya geleng-geleng kepala, siapa yang berulang tahun siapa pula yang memberi hadiah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak peduli akan kepergian Chen. Ciuman mereka malah semakin memanas seiring waktu, tangan Chanyeol bahkan sudah berada didalam kemeja Baekhyun seraya mengelusi punggung halus suaminya itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas karena Baekhyun memerlukan oksigen untuk paru-parunya, Chanyeol benar tak dapat menahan diri kala Baekhyun menatapnya sayu.

Bibir Chanyeol ia tempatkan dileher Baekhyun, menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas dibarengi dengan tangan-tangan ahlinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

"Ughh~ Chanhh~" Desah Baekhyun saat nipplenya dijilati oleh Chanyeol seraya menggesekkan penis mereka yang masih berbalut celana.

Chanyeol mengangkat pantat Baekhyun agar memudahkan dirinya menarik lepas skinny jeans suami monsternya itu.

Kemudian pria jangkung itu pun juga turut menarik turun celananya hingga menggantung diantara mata kakinya.

"Ahhh~ te..terushh~" Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai, semakin mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya yang berada didalam manhole Baekhyun.

Tak lama dari itu Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, beruntung Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meraih tisu agar spermanya tak mengotori baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menepatkan penisnya didepan manhole Baekhyun, secara perlahan mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam gua hangat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeram tertahan kala dinding rektum Baekhyun memijat miliknya pasca pelepasan tadi.

"Nghhh~ Chanyeolh!!" Pekik Baekhyun kala Chanyeol berulang-ulang kali menyentuh prostatnya membuat Baekhyun hampir pingsan dalam kenikmatan.

Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan bangga, pria jangkung itu makin giat melajukan temponya hingga akhirnya pelepasan menjemput keduanya, "Milik mu hangat sekali." celetuk Baekhyun merujuk pada Sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur didalam miliknya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, "Jangan tidur dulu Baek, pakai pakaian mu lalu kita pulang." Baekhyun yang sudah mengantuk pun dengan terpaksa menuruti Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian dan terlihat tidak begitu acak-acak keduanya pun kembali kerumah.

Well, terimakasih Chen hadiahnya!

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Makasih banyak buat dukungan kalian ;* py cinta kalian ;*

Ehh btw! Maaf lama ini harus diedit berulang-ulang kebanyakan wordnya ampe eror ffn dihp py :D

Jadinya terpaksa py kurangi banyak wordnya jadi cuma 3k lebih doang ini.

Ada yang bilang alur ini kecepatan, masa' sih? Py kok merasa sebaliknya yaa wkwkwkwk..

Lambat banget kek siput rasanya, ini udah Chap 6 loh dan belum ada klimaksnya sama sekali, py gak tau deh endingnya ini kapan. Py malah takut kalian udah pada bosen duluan (semoga tidak :)) )

py mau tanya dong! py sedikit ragu waktu nulis bagian NC nya apa harus py skip aja atau bikin penjabarannya tanpa disensor soalnya banyak author sekarang yang ngurangin NC jadinya itu yang bikin py ragu, saran plis:))

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **chanbaek uwu, 90GoldButOld, Guest, Byuncabeh, chansdick, park nagisa, Ohluxeux, dewiiportuna, baekinibottom, mikaanggra, Newbee3595, loeybee, BaekHill, park nagisa, sitifa995, riskibyunee, sintalovedei, dewiiportuna, Baekkiyod, Park LouisYeol, hyuniee86, nzzky, ChanBaek09**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Chanyeol! Astaga! Masih aja bikin Baekhyun kesel!!

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	7. Chapter 7 OUR FIRST MADNESS

**" OUR FIRST MADNESS "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Yoona mengatakan betapa rindunya ia pada menantu kesayangannya, hingga wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk datang berkunjung ke kediaman Byun.

Dan disinilah kedua keluarga itu sekarang, didepan tv dengan pertandingan baseball sebagai siaran yang dipilih. Yoona benar-benar merasa bahagia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Berbanding balik dengan Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan Chanyeol yanh selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ibu dengar kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah mu, iyakah?" Tanya sang ibu mertua diantara teriakan frustasi mereka karena team pilihan mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Monster mungil itu tersenyum malu-malu, "Ya ibu, aku sudah mendaftar dan minggu depan aku akan mengikuti tes."

Yoona mengangguk faham, "Tapi jangan terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah mu, Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan mu." Yoona memberinya nasehat dan dibalas anggukan oleh si mungil.

Wanita paruh baya itu beralih pada ibu Baekhyun, "Pasti akan menyenangkan jika dipertemuan keluarga berikutnya kita sudah menggendong cucu, iyakan Sooyoungie?" Ujar Yoona pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu segera berdehem guna membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal yang mana itu menulari Chanyeol perasaan tak nyaman pula. Ia bukan tak tahu jika ibunya itu tengah menyindir mereka berdua.

"Kau benar Yoona-yahh~ Aku juga tak sabar ingin segera menggendong cucu." Timpal Sooyoung setuju, jangan lupa diamini pula oleh Yunhoo dan Changmin.

Baekhyun didera pening tiba-tiba, ia belum menginginkan seorang anak terlebih lagi itu dari Chanyeol. Hell No!!!

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan harapan kalian, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan cucu." Ujar Baekhyun to the point, ia tak mau memberi harapan palsu yang nantinya malah menyakiti banyak pihak, jadi lebih baik ia jujur mengatakan bahwa tidak ingin memiliki anak saat ini.

Baekhyun ingin memiliki anak ketika ia siap dan itu juga harus dengan orang ia cintai, bukan dengan suami yang ia dapat secara paksa. Baekhyun tidak mau.

Sontak saja penuturan Baekhyun barusan membuat wajah Yoona, Yunhoo serta Changmin dirundung kekecewaan. Pun Sehun hanya bisa memandang prihatin ketiganya berbanding balik dengan Sooyoung yang saat ini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

Diantara kecanggungan menlanda, Chanyeol berusaha untuk memberi pengertian agar para keluarga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Itu benar, Bu. Kami memutuskan untuk menunda kehamilan hingga Baekhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Dalihnya, Baekhyun mengalihkan eksistensi pada Chanyeol. Tak benar menyangka jika pria itu akan berada di pihaknya setelah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menghardik Chanyeol setiap hari.

Orang tua mereka pun hanya bisa pasrah jika memang itu keputusan yang diambil keduanya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun undur diri dengan alasan mengantuk, tapi sayang Sooyoung terlalu peka untuk tahu jika Baekhyun tengah berbohong. Wanita paruh baya itu pun mengikuti Baekhyun selepas putra bungsunya itu beranjak.

"Apa maksud mu dengan penundaan kehamilan karena kau ingin fokus kuliah?" Tanya Sooyoung tepat ketika mereka telah sampai dikamar Baekhyun. Monster mungil itu tak memberi jawaban, terlalu lelah.

"Kau harus memiliki anak secepatnya! Mommy tidak akan mengizinkannmu melanjutkan kuliah mu jika itu kau jadikan alasan untuk menunda kehamilan mu!" Seru Sooyoung penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "Mom aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur." Baekhyun jelas tengah tak memiliki mood untuk beragumen dengan ibunya saat ini. Monster mungil itu hendak berlalu sebelum Sooyoung menarik tangannya kasar.

"Jangan perilaku mu Baekhyun, aku masihlah ibu mu!" Sentak wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dan aku berharap kau bukalah ibu ku." Kata Baekhyun jengah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!" Geram Sooyoung seraya melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Baekhyun tanpa tahu bahwa adegan barusan disaksikan oleh Yoona.

Wanita paruh baya itu tadinya berniat untuk membawakan Baekhyun segelas susu strawberry, Yoona tentu tak lupa jika kebiasaan Baekhyun sebelum tidur adalah meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Mommy sudah memperingati waktu itu dan jika kau masih menjadi pembangkang maka mommy akan benar-benar menampar mu!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sooyoung pun berlalu, Yoona dengan cepat bersembunyi agar ia dan Sooyoung tak terlibat dengan perasaan canggung jika bertemu.

Yoona masuk kekamar Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat dan menyaksikan monster mungil itu menangis di kaki ranjang.

"Maaf ibu mendengar semuanya." Sesal wanita itu kala melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada didalam kamar sang menantu.

"Aku menyedihkan, iya'kan bu?" Yoona merasa prihatin lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak baby, kau boleh membuat keputusan apapun termasuk untuk menunda kehamilan, ibu akan sabar menunggu." Tutur wanita paruh baya itu menenangkan.

"Aku berharap ibu adalah ibu ku." Tutur monster mungil itu dengan suara sumbang nya.

"Ibu memang ibu mu." Biarlah malam ini Baekhyun mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari figur ibu yang seharusnya dilakukan Sooyoung.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Setelah Yoona pergi dari kamarnya, Baekhyun tak langsung jatuh tertidur. Monster mungil itu lebih memilih melamun dengan photo dirinya dan sang mommy dihari lalu saat mereka masih tertawa bersama atau tepatnya satu bulan sebelum ibunya mengalami perubahan sikap.

Baekhyun tersadar saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dan Chanyeol berada disana. Mereka malam ini memang tidur berdua, sebab kamar yang biasa Chanyeol pakai, ditempati ayah dan ibu Chanyeol karena mereka menginap.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir seraya menduduk'kan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Monster mungil itu mendengus, "Tentu saja! Kau fikir aku kenapa?" Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun, si monster yang sama.

Chanyeol mengedik'kan bahunya acuh lalu bersiap mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"Chanyeol lampunya!" Seru monster mungil itu, Ahh.. Chanyeol lupa jika kebiasaan Baekhyun tidur adalah mematikan lampu. Pria itu kembali bangkit dan mematikan lampu.

Chanyeol sudah hampir terlelap kala ia merasakan getaran kecil dari ranjang, pria jangkung itu langsung membuka mata dan melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Bahu monster mungil itu bergetar disertai isakan kecil, Chanyeol dengan cepat menyadari bahwa suaminya itu tengah menangis saat ini.

"Baek, kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyentuh lembut lengan atas Baekhyun.

Monster mungil itu menggeleng keras, tentu Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan. Chanyeol lantas kembali menghidupkan lampu kamar Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol pun berinisiatif membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap kearah dirinya.

Sekarang barulah terlihat jelas jika Baekhyun memang menangis, Baekhyun langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah terlanjur dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, membuat mereka bersitatap, "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Jika keadaan saat ini memungkinkan maka Chanyeol pasti sudah menarik bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"Mommy ku melarang aku kuliah, tapi aku ingin tetap berkuliah. Kau tetap akan membiayai aku kan?" Ujar si mungil itu sendu.

Chanyeol menatapnya prihatin, Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tidak begitu akur dengan ibunya, tapi ia tak menyangka mertuanya itu akan sangat keras terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, "Tentu saja, aku akan tetap membiayai kuliah mu, tenanglah." Ujarnya seraya mengelus pelan mochi cheeks Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu tanpa aba-aba segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dalam pelukan, "Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Ujar si mungil penuh syukur.

Chanyeol begitu baik, Baekhyun bahkan sampai tak lagi memiliki niat untuk bercerai dengan Chanyeol.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Esoknya saat matahari terang lebih cerah dari pada biasanya kedua keluarga itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan piknik kecil-kecilan didekat kolam renang.

Baekhyun dan Yoona duduk digazeboo seraya bercanda-canda sementara Sehun membantu Changmin dan Yunhoo membakar daging untuk makan mereka.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Sooyoung yang saat itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yoona.

"Dia tadi mendapat telfon dari kantornya, sebentar lagi dia akan kemari." Jelas Baekhyun, Benar saja. Tak lama dari itu Chanyeol pun datang, namun dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun bahkan sampai terperanjat ditempat kala mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata selama ini kau hanya memanfaat kan aku hanya untuk membuat Kai cemburu, rendah sekali!" Cerca Chanyeol murka, Baekhyun merengut tak mengerti.

Bukankah Chanyeol sudah tahu perihal itu kenapa baru sekarang Chanyeol ungkit.

"Kau fikir aku mau kau permainkan dengan permainan kekanakan mu itu?" Sontak semua mata memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak sudi menjadi mainan mu, mulai detik ini kau bukan lagi suami ku. Aku menceraikan mu!" Seru Chanyeol menggelegar. Baekhyun tak benar dapat memberi bantahan apapun.

Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah nafasnya berubah sesak, Baekhyun menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan diri dan saat ia membuka mata, Baekhyun telah berpindah kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi.

Chanyeol yang saat itu barusaja selesai mandi berjengit heran saat mendapati Baekhyun menangis, "Baekhyun, kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun tertangkap basah, monster mungil itu cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya.

Baekhyun berdecih menutupi kegugupannya, "Untuk apa aku menangis pagi buta begini? Aku kelilipan!" Dalihnya membuat Chanyeol menaik'kan alisnya sebelah merasa tak yakin.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gusar, Chanyeol tak bisa semudah itu dibohongi. Monster mungil itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Sudahlah aku mau mandi saja! Minggir sana jangan halangi jalan ku dengan badan raksasa mu itu!" Ketus Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun sepertinya itu adalah gerakan yang salah.

Sebab saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, malah tubuhnya yang

limbung sebab Chanyeol menghindarinya membuat Baekhyun hampir mencium lantai kamarnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat menarik lengannya.

"Kau menggunakan cara yang salah untuk menggoda ku." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Siapa yang menggoda Chanyeol?

Mengerti akan kebingungan suami monsternya itu Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati memberikan penjelasan, "Lihatlah kemana kau letak'lan tangan mu."

Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangann miliknya, tangan kanannya baik-baik saja terletak didepan dadanya kemudian Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kirinya yang terjepit diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol.

Monster mungil itu pun memberi jarak pandang agar dapat melihat kemana arah tangannya berada. Baekhyun pun langsung melotot menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat, tangannya tak sengaja memegang penis Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap seringaian Chanyeol dengan ngeri.

"Ti..tidak.. CHANYEOL!!" Chanyeol bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pria itu segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat monster mungil itu melingkarkan kakinya seperti koala ditubuh tegap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang milik Baekhyun dan membaringkan Baekhyun lalu menempatkan dirinya diatas Baekhyun tanpa menindih suami monsternya itu.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah Chanyeol menatapnya begitu intens, "Berhenti menatap ku!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauhi wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, "Kau cantik sekali." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

Pipi Baekhyun makin berubah semakin menjadi bak kepiting rebus, Baekhyun hendak menyangkal namun keduluan oleh bibir Chanyeol yang menabrak bibirnya.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun bisa saja terbuai jika saja perut nya saat ini tak bergejolak hendak mrngeluarkan sesuatu. Baekhyun pun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol memintanya berhenti, akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan bibir mereka.

"Menyingkirlah aku ingin muntah." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun pria jangkung itu tal sedikitpun beranjak.

"Alibi yang aneh untuk menghindar Baekby." Ujar Chanyeol main-main.

"Aku tidak berbohong aku benar-ben.. Howeekk.." Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya mencegah agar muntahannya tak keluar.

Melihat itu Chanyeol pun cepat-cepat menyingkir dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, Pria jangkung itu pun mengikuti Baekhyun dan mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun pelan membantu mempermudah Baekhyun mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Tapi tidak ada apapun selain air yang keluar.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Aku ingin strawberry ku." Pinta Baekhyun setelah selesai dengan acara muntah nya.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan mengambilkannya untuk mu." Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol pun segera mengenakan pakaiannya lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan strawberry yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Saat Chanyeol turun, ibu serta mertuanya tengah membuat makanan untuk sarapan.

"Ada apa, Chanyeolie?" Tanya Sooyoung yang menyadari keberadaan menantunya itu.

"Ahh aku ingin mengambilkan strawberry untuk Baekhyun." Ujar Pria jangkung itu seraya membuka kulkas dan mengambil strawberry milik Baekhyun.

Sooyung merengut, "Dan dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang mandi, maaf mom aku harus memberikan ini padanya." Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Turunlah segera, sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi." Itu Yoona dengan teriakannya yang tidak seberapa.

Chanyeol menyanggupi kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobenya. Monster mungil itu sontak lompat kegirangan melihat strawberry ditangan Chanyeol nampak sangat menggiurkan.

Baekhyun pun segera meraihnya dan memasukkann kedalam mulutnya lalu memekik senang kala rasa manis dan asam ia cecapi secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah suami monsternya itu, "Puas dengan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan balon. Sungguh menggemaskan!

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun turun untuk sarapan dan bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Yoona dan Sooyoung hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi, tentu rasanya akan sama saja karena berasal dari tempat yang sama. Tapi dimata Baekhyun, nasi goreng diatas piring Chanyeol tampak lebih menggiurkan.

"Chanyeol aku ingin nasi yang ada di piring mu." Ujar Baekhyun membuat semua mata menatap kearahnya heran.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Rasanya akan sama saja, Baek."

Baekhyun segera menggeleng tak setuju, "Nasi goreng milik mu terlihat lebih menggiurkan." Bantahnya.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, semua yang ada dimeja pun dibuat terheran-heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu. Terutama Sooyoung yang melihat itu dengan tatapan tak sukanya, ibunya itu pastilah menganggap Baekhyun kekanakan.

Tapi Baekhyun tak perduli, dirinya tetap menginginkan nasi goreng milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak ingin berdebat karena masalah sepele pun akhirnya memberikan miliknya sementara ia memakan milik Baekhyun.

Segera setelah acara sarapan mereka selesai Sooyoung segera menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih tenang, yang tidak dilihat siapapun.

"Apa-apaan sikap kekanakan mu itu, berhentilah membuat ku malu Baekhyun!" Seru Sooyoung tak suka.

Baekhyun mendesah jengah, "Mom berhentilah mencari masalah dengan ku."

Sooyoung menggeram kesal, "Baekhyun jangan kurang ajar aku ibu mu jadi..."

Baekhyun berdecak malas, "Aku tahu aku tahu, aku sudah mendenghar itu ribuan kali dan aku bosan." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berlalu Mengabaikan Sooyoung yang tengah memanggili dirinya.

Baekhyun melarikan diri masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sakit hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu mengingat ia dan ibunya pernah bertengkar lebih hebat lagi.

Baekhyun tak tahu, dia hanya ingin menangis. Itu saja!

Tanpa ketukan pintu Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun membuat monster mungil itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Terlalu malu untuk menunjuk'kan airmatanya pada Chanyeol

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini. Kenapa kau tidak kembali bergabung?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan menjuru pada Aom yang tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah perkumpulan mereka.

Pria jangkung itu kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dan baru menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan suami monsternya itu.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Chanyeol bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak tahan dengan mommy ku." Adunya dengan suara sumbang akibat tangisan.

Chanyeol mennghela nafas, "Baek, kita tak bisa membuat keputusan tanpa membicarakan terlebih dulu dengan mereka." Ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun merengut, "Kau memang tak bisa diandalkan! Aku benci pada mu!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya merubah posisinya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dibuat pening, pria jangkung itu lantas memutar otak agar Baekhyun berhenti merajuk.

"Begini saja, kita akan membicarakan itu nanti dengan mommy dan daddy mu, sekarang bagaimana kalau aku membelikan mu eskrim kau bebas ingin ukuran apapun, kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

Sesuai ekspetasi, Baekhyun segera terduduk, "Benarkah? Kau akan membelikan eskrim? Dalam ukuran apapun?" Tanyanya antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeaayy!! Kalau begitu Ayo cepat aku tak sabar ingin memakan eskrim." Ujarnya seraya menjilat bibirnya membayangkan betapa banyaknya eskrim yang akan Baekhyun makan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai eskrim yang biasa Baekhyun datangi. Tak sedikitpun menyadari jika ada yang membuntuti mobil Chanyeol dari belakang.

Itu adalah Jiyeon, wanita itu telah mengetahui dimana Chanyeol tinggal dan juga sudah beberapa hari ini Jiyeon mengintai didekat rumah Baekhyun.

Sementara Jiyeon sibuk mengawasi dari dalam mobilnya, Baekhyun telah memesan beberapa eskrim, dengan berbagai rasa.

Chanyeol sampai geleng-geleng melihat Baekhyun yang memakan eskrim seperti orang kesetanan. Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeluh di eskrim kelima.

"Nah Chanyeol makanlah aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan eskrimnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mau tak mau menerima itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena Baekhyun sudah merengek-rengek ingin pulang bahkan eskrim yang Chanyeol makan pun belum habis.

Karena terlalu terburu-buru ingin menghabiskan eskrim nya, Chanyeol sampai tak sadar jika ada sisa eskrim tertinggal disudut bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mendengus, Chanyeol terlalu ceroboh untuk ukuran pria dewasa, pikirnya.

"Chanyeol ada sisa eskrim disudut bibir mu." Kata Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya bisa kau membersihkannya untuk ku?" Canda Chanyeol hanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun dan tak menyangka jika Baekhyun memang benar membersihkan noda itu bukan menggunakan tisu melainkan dengan lidahnya.

Ya, Baekhyun menjilati sisa eskrim itu membuat Chanyeol terkesiap kaget namun tak sedikitpun menyuruh Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Akhirnya jilatan Baekhyun berubah menjadi ciuman intens bagi keduanya, bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol turut membalas segala jilatan yang Baekhyun lakukan kini Baekhyun pun telah menempatkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol seraya menggesekkan selangkangan keduanya yang masih tertutupi celana.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu di bar, Baekhyun jadi gemar duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Chanh~ aku ingin kau berada didalam ku~" Bisik Baekhyun didepan bibir Chanyeol.

Entah setan apa yang memasuki Baekhyun hingga dirinya mengatakan itu.

"Duduklah ditempat mu, agar kita bisa pulang dan menuntaskannya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku ingin bercinta di mobil." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun horor dan monster mungil itu menunjuk'kan puppy eyesnya yang selama ini tak pernah Chanyeol lihat.

Oke! Chanyeol tidak tahan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi." Putusnya.

Lalu Chanyeol pun membawa mobilnya mencari tempat agar mereka bisa bercinta.

Chanyeol pun memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah gang tanpa penghuni yang cukup sepi, keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Disisi lain, Jiyeon merasa keheranan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak langsung pergi padahal mereka sudah terlalu lama didalam mobil.

Jiyeon penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya, hingga setelah hampir berpuluh menit menunggu akhirnya mobil Chanyeol berjalan namun Jiyeon kembali berjengit heran kala mobil Chanyeol berhenti disebuah gang kosong.

"Fuck!"

Tak lama setelahnya Jiyeon malah mengumpat penuh emosi melihat mobil Chanyeol bergerak-gerak. Jiyeon tentu tak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan sesuatu, pastilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bercinta.

Bukan ini yang Jiyeon harapkan sebagai balasan pengintaiannya selama berhari-hari.

sangat menyebalkan!

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

2 hari sudah Yoona dan Yunhoo menginap di rumah Baekhyun dan mereka harus segera kembali ke Chansaem karena Yoona masih membutuhkan pengobatan disana.

Baekhyun sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan mertuanya begitu cepat. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada disetikar Yoona, pelukannya kemarin malam sungguh menenangkan. Baekhyun seolah mendapat kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan sering mengunjungi ibu, hm?" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu saat Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Pasti!" jawab monster mungil itu disertai anggukan.

Baekhyun memang tengah memeluk Yoona saat ini yang mana pandangan itu sangat menjanggal bagi Sooyoung karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, buktinya ia dan Baekhyun tidak lagi melakukannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Setelah acara perpisahan mertua dan menantu itu, Sooyoung dan Changmin mengantar besannya menuju mobil mereka.

Yoona rupanya menyadari jika Sooyoung memberikan tatapan tak nyamannya saat Baekhyun memeluk dirinya tadi, tapi Yoona maklum.

"Sooyoung-ah boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu pada mu?"

"Sure, anything." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Yoona menggenggam satu tangan Sooyoung, "Baekhyun tetaplah anak mu tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Kau berubah terlalu banyak untuk kesalahfahaman kecil yang dia buat," Tutur Yoona pelan yang mana itu mampu membuat Sooyoung terperangah.

Wanita itu tertawa canggung menutupi keterkejutannya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Yoona tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau mengerti, pun kau juga pasti tahu bukan itu yang dia maksud waktu itu." Yoona mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kau hanya terlalu cemburu, Sooyoungie. Aku mengerti akan hal itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Jangan sampai kecemburuan mu itu makin menghancurkan hubungan kalian berdua." Sooyoung tak dapat memberi bantahan apapun, sebab kini hatinya benar-benar merasa tercubit.

Ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, hingga membuat hubungannya dan Baekhyun merenggang.

Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadari itu?

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun melakukan tes dan Sooyoung berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan keduanya dengan menyiapkan Baekhyun sarapan seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Makanlah sarapan mu sebelum kau pergi." Sooyoung terlalu canggung untuk memulai segalanya dan Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi ambil pusing untuk apa yang dikatakan ataupun apa yang akan dilakukan Mommy nya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar lagipula aku juga sudah terlambat." Tolak Baekhyun seraya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur.

Sooyoung menghela nafas kasar, "Baekhyun!! Kembali dan makan sarapan mu!!" Teriak Sooyoung karena Baekhyun sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Mommy saja yang makan, aku sudah lama tidak memakan sandwich." Monster mungil itu balas berteriak tak menyadari bahwa hati Sooyoung merasa tersinggung.

Sooyoung ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, tapi ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Ini kayaknya bakal lebih dari 10 chapter, gapapakan? masih mau nungguin kan?

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **Babu chanbaek, Sirly Angela, nuranisah9019, Guest, Babybyul, park nagisa, rizchoco, Chanbaekismyown, Park LouisYeol, nzzky, ninetyfoursehun, chalienB04, baekinibottom, park chan2, peek4bee, baekbyunch, kickykeklikler, ChanBaek09**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Baekhyun kenapa tu? :D

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	8. Chapter 8 OUR FIRST PROMISE

**" OUR FIRST PROMISE "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun memilih satu universitas dengan teman tercinta, Luhan.

Setelah melakukan serangkaian syarat pendaftaran, kini ia baru saja selesai melakukan tes. Baekhyun tak merasa kesulitan sedikitpun saat melakukan tes tadi.

Well, meskipun bermulut tajam, Baekhyun memiliki otak yang cukup pintar.

Ia dan Luhan berada dijurusan yang sama yaitu designer, tapi Baekhyun sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk memilih universitas ini karena tanpa Baekhyun ketahui sedikitpun Kai juga berkuliah di universitas ini.

Astaga!!!

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, kenapa Luhan tidak memberitahu Baekhyun?

Oke baiklah, mari kita bertanya!

"Aku fikir tidak masalah karena dia juga beda jurusan, maafkan aku Baekby." Sesal Luhan seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendengar penjelasan Luhan tadi. Seandainya keluar masuk dari satu universitas ke universitas lain itu mudah, maka saat ini juga Baekhyun akan keluar dari universitas ini dan pergi mencari universitas lain.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Ayo kita ke cafetaria dan mencari makanan, aku lapar sekali." Keluh Baekhyun kemudian, Luhan segera mengangguk mantap. Tak ingin menarik amarah Baekhyun yang lainnya, karena bisa hancur dunia jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Baekhyunee, Lama tidak bertemu." Kai tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, "3 bulan sangat singkat bagi ku, seharusnya kita tidak usah bertemu untuk selamanya." Ketus Baekhyun tak benar peduli jika Kai akan tersinggung karenanya.

Pria tan itu malah terkekeh ringan, "Bahkan cantik mu tidak berkurang saat kau judes begitu." celetuknya membuat Luhan berpura-pura hendak muntah.

"Sudahlah Kai, mendengar suara mu sungguh membuat ku ingin muntah." Baekhyun tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan itu, perutnya bergejolak saat ini dan ia benar-benar mual.

Benar saja, tak lama dari itu Baekhyun segera berlari mencari toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar selain air.

"Baekby, are you allright?" Tanya Luhan khawatir seraya memijit tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa. Kai sungguh menjijik'kan sampai aku muntah karenanya." Keluh Baekhyun kesal, Luhan tertawa akan hal itu, namun ia mengamini apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Setelah menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemput Baekhyun, mereka pun menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang universitas agar memudahkan Sehun untuk melihat mereka nantinya.

Menunggu bukanlah kesukaan Baekhyun, baru 15menit berlalu monster mungil itu sudah mengeluh betapa bosannya ia.

"Lama sekali!" Serunya saat Sehun tiba dengan cengiran kuda, muak melihat wajah Hyungnya monster mungil itu kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga adik ku." Ucap Sehun seraya mengusak pelan kepala Luhan membuat sang empunya mengangguk malu-malu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat sampai di rumah, hal pertama yang Baekhyun tuju adalah kulkas karena disana lah tempat strawberry-strawberry kesayangannya menetap.

Saat Baekhyun menggigit dan mencecap rasanya, tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut, itu jelas mengundang tanya Sehun.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ugh.. Mereka sudah tidak segar lagi." Nah, Sehun keheranan, bagaimana mungkin strawberry itu sudah tidak segar sementara mereka baru membelinya kemarin.

Sangking penasarannya, Sehun ikut memakan strawberry itu untuk membuktikan perkataan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang salah, sungguh! Strawberry nya masih amat sangat segar.

"Baekby, ini masih segar, kau yakin kita tidak perlu ke dokter?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Ya, harusnya Sehun membawa adiknya kedokter untuk memeriksa apa yang salah. Mungkin saja adiknya terkena penyakit berbahaya, apalagi Baekhyun baru saja muntah-muntah.

"Yaishh!! Tau apa kau tentang strawberry? Kau saja sana yang kedokter!" Seru Baekhyun kesal, "Sudahlah, aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemani ku membeli strawberry yang lain."

"Kenapa harus dengan Chanyeol? Aku juga bisa mengantar mu, Baekby." Ujar Sehun perhatian. Baekhyun merengut tidak suka.

"Aku maunya dengan Chanyeol!" Serunya, Lalu dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

Bingung entah Baekhyun yang tengah bermasalah atau memang Sehun yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai rasa strawberry sebenarnya.

Haruskah Sehun yang pergi ke dokter?

 **Meanwhile...**

Jiyeon mendecak'kan lidahnya dengan suara yang sedikit kuat menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang saat itu kebetulan lewat didepan meja sang asisten langsung mengalihkan eksistensinya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol penasaran, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Wanita bermarga Yoon itu sontak mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tak tahu, dari tadi komputer ku macet." Jelasnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol berjengit heran.

Pria jangkung itu lantas berdiri disamping Jiyeon guna memastikannya, lalu pria itu pun membungkuk'kan kepalanya dan menaruh tangannya diatas mouse yang mana saat itu tangan Jiyeon masih ada disana.

"Tidak ada yang salah." Ujarnya kemudian tanpa mengalihkan eksistensinya dari layar tipis itu. Tidak tahu saja Chanyeol jika Jiyeon saat ini hanya berpura-pura.

Jiyeon tak pernah sekalipun tidak berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Wanita itu selalu memiliki 1001 cara untuk mendapatkan eksistensi Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, Jiyeon berpura-pura kebingungan menghadapi komputer dihadapannya saat ini. Padahal komputer itu baik-baik saja.

"Ahh mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Dalihnya tak masuk akal. Ayolah, anak kecil pun tahu jika alasan itu dibuat-buat, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah menaruh peduli lebih untuk hal sepele seperti itu.

Deringan ponsel Chanyeol merenggut eksistensi keduanya. Itu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kau harus pulang sekarang ada keadaan genting." Serbu Baekhyun cepat mengabaikan salam yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Aku bekerja, Baek. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Minta izin saja pada bos mu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya ditelfon. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus pulang!" Seru monster mungil itu tak benar menerima bantahan.

Lalu apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menuruti permintaan suami monster nya itu?

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang." Putusnya dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kala mendengar teriakan nyaring diujung sana.

"Maaf Jiyeon sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, jika komputer mu masih bermasalah minta tolong saja pada Kris." Ujar Chanyeol, Jiyeon hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Ah satu lagi, taruh saja file-file yang perlu aku tanda tangani di meja ku." Kata Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Jiyeon dengan muka yang masam bukan main.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat Chanyeol tiba dikediaman Byun, monster mungil itu sudah menunggu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran.

"Temani aku membeli strawberry, karena yang di kulkas sudah tidak segar lagi." Baekhyun berujar dengan poutan bibir yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol speechless, pikirnya Baekhyun tengah menghadapi suatu masalah hingga mendesak nya untuk segera pulang. Namun alih-alih marah, Chanyeol malah ingin mencium Baekhyun saat ini juga karena tak bisa menahan gemas.

Pria jangkung itu menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan hendak mencium bibirnya sebelum sang empunya tiba-tiba menutup lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

"Chanyeol kau baru menemui kekasih mu, ya?"

Sontak saja Chanyeol terperangah mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku tidak memiliki keka..."

"Kau bau parfum wanita, aku jadi ingin muntah." Ahh, itu pasti bau parfum Jiyeon, Chanyeol tak sadar jika ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan asistennya itu tadi hingga bau parfumnya menempel ditubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak sempat memberi bantahan sebab monster mungil itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam toilet dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Apa Baekhyun muntah lagi?" Tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya saat kebetulan ia turun kebawah.

"Lagi?"

"Hu'um tadi Baekhyun juga muntah-muntah dikampus." Seketika Chanyeol berubah khawatir.

"Baek, kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Jangan dekat-dekat sebelum kau menghilangkan bau itu, ugh~" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menutup hidungnya.

Nah, Chanyeol tanpa kata segera berlari ke kamar untuk mandi dan menghilangkan bau Jiyeon ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun terduduk dipinggir ranjang menunggui Chanyeol selesai mandi.

"Nah sekarang baru wangi." Celetuk Baekhyun kala Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Awas saja jika kau pulang dengan bau seperti itu lagi, aku akan merobek-robek baju mu saat itu juga!" Seru Baekhyun penuh ancaman.

"Apakah seburuk itu baunya?" Bathin Chanyeol.

Mulai sekarang Chanyeol harus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan wanita manapun agar tidak ada bau parfum yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Baek, tidak'kah seharusnya kita kedokter untuk mengecek keadaan mu?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan perasaan khawatir yang sama. Namun si mungil itu malah menggeleng mantap, tak setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol utarakan.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin membeli strawberry, cepat pakai pakaian mu supaya kita bisa pergi!" Mau tak mau Chanyeol segera menuruti titah suami monsternya itu.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai bersiap, mereka akhirnya pergi ke supermarket. Monster mungil itu menarik Chanyeol untuk menemukan strawberry yang dia inginkan segera setelah mereka sampai.

Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan strawberry kesukaannya, matanya langsung tertuju pada satu pack kecil strawberry yang membuat air liurnya menetes, namun sayang strawberry yang dia inginkan sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh orang lain.

Dalam hati bukan main kecewa, ia hampir saja menangis jika tidak mengingat ini adalah tempat umum.

"Chanyeol!!" Panggilnya, Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah mengambil buah pisang kesukaannya segera menyahut dan menghampiri suami monster nya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku ingin strawberry!" Serunya, Chanyeol berjengit bingung.

"Dan strawberry itu tepat berada disamping mu." Yang lebih tinggi mengingatkan, namun Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin yang ajhuma itu ambil!" Ujarnya seraya menunjuk pada salah satu wanita yang tengah mendorong troli belanjaannya.

"Tapikan Baek..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau strawberry itu jika tidak, aku tidak mau pulang!" Ancamnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti kemauan suami monsternya itu.

Chanyeol pun dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita itu, meski dengan ragu mendera Chanyeol tetap menginterupsinya.

"Jiyeon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya kala wanita yang ia tegur itu adalah Jiyeon, sang asisten.

Wanita Yoon itu terkekeh geli, "Aku sedang belanja tuan, tidakkah kau melihatnya?" Canda wanita itu, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bahwa pertanyaan memang konyol adanya.

Sudah dikatakan jika menunggu bukanlah sesuatu apa yang Baekhyun sukai. Monster mungil itu merengut kesal melihat Chanyeol yang tengah asik mengobrol ketimbang mengambil strawberry yang ia inginkan.

"CHANYEOL!!" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, Chanyeol jelas mengalihkan eksistensinya dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Jiyeon pun membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun juga, wanita itu mengernyit kala melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Pria jangkung itu menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar. Baekhyun menyeramkan! Kalian tahu itu'kan?

Monster mungil itu berkacak pinggang, "Mana strawberry ku?"

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol baru ingat tujuannya. "Baek, kenalkan ini Jiyeon dan Jiyeon ini Baekhyun, suami ku." Chanyeol mengenalkan keduanya dengan perasaan was-was, sebab Chanyeol belum mendapatkan strawberry Baekhyun. Ia lupa.

"Jiyeon." Wanita itu berujar disertai senyuman manis yang mana itu adalah palsu adanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Alih-alih menyambut tangan itu dalam jabatan, Baekhyun malah mengernyit lalu segera menutup lubang hidungnya.

"Bau mu menjijik'kan, membuat aku ingin mmpphht.." Baekhyun bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sebab isi perutnya sudah terlebih dulu bergejolak.

Monster mungil itu dengan cepat mencari toilet terdekat, Chanyeol memandang itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Maaf kan sikap suami ku Jiyeon-ah, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol berujar sungkan. Jiyeon hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya, namun seperti kata pepatah, lain di mulut lain di hati. Dalam hatinya Jiyeon tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Baekhyun dan mengutuk suami dari atasannya itu.

"Lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan bau menjijik'kan ini, Jalang." Sinisnya dengan senyuman miring mengerikan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun hingga ketoilet dan mendapati suaminya itu telah tertunduk didepan kloset dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Chanyeol mengelusi tengkuk Baekhyun khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelusi tengkuk Baekhyun.

Monster mungil itu menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak sakit, bau wanita itu terlalu menjijikkan."

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah tak dapat memaksa Baekhyun seberapapun inginnya dia membawa Baekhyun untuk diperiksa kerumah sakit, Chanyeol hanya terlalu takut membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Siapa sih wanita itu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka keluar dari itu toilet.

Chanyeol barusaja hendak menjawab sebelum Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Ohh aku tahu aku tahu!" Serunya membuat Chanyeol merengut.

"Pasti dia kekasih mu kan! Baunya sama dengan parfum yang menempel di baju mu tadi." Terka Baekhyun dengan segala asumsinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, "Baekhyun aku tidak memiliki kekasih, bagaimana mungkin aku memilikinya sementara aku sudah memiliki suami, Demi tuhan!" Chanyeol terdengar frustasi, tapi Baekhyun tak perduli.

"Chanyeol, jika maling mengaku maka penjara akan penuh!" Seru Baekhyun tetap keukeuh dengan asumsinya.

Chanyeol hendak kembali membantah namun Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari toilet itu dan berjalan keluar dari supermarket, Chanyeol berubah panik, berfikir jika suami monsternya itu merajuk.

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya seraya mengimbangi jalan Baekhyun.

"Mau ke mobil, fikir mu kemana lagi aku akan pergi." Ketusnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk berhenti berjalan.

Chanyeol merenggut, "Bukankah kau ingin strawberry?"

"Tidak jadi, aku kehilangan mood."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gusar, pasalnya jika mood Baekhyun buruk maka tamatlah Chanyeol.

"Cepat buka kuncinya dan pergi dari sini." Titah Baekhyun seraya bersedekap dada.

"Kemana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua sudah duduk manis didalam mobil.

"Aku ingin membeli teokppokie pedas." Ujarnya semangat.

Chanyeol pun lagi-lagi mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Baekhyun hanya karena tak ingin membuat mood Baekhyun menjadi semakin buruk.

Keduanya pun pergi ke area streetfood di ilsan-dong, cukup jauh sebenarnya, tapi tak masalah.

Tujuan mereka awalnya hanyalah membeli teokppokie pedas sebagaimana permintaan Baekhyun sebelumnya, namun Baekhyun berubah kalap kala melihat ada begitu banyaknya makanan yang terpampang nyata dimatanya.

Alhasil mobil Chanyeol tercium bau makanan karena banyaknya makanan yang Baekhyun beli.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sementara Baekhyun sibuk memakan makanan yang dia beli tadi.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Chanyeol bergumam pelan menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama wanita tadi." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol berjengit, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya tidak suka saja, jangan berpacaran dengannya ya," Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baek, aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan siapapun terutama Jiyeon, dia hanya rekan kerja ku." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Janji dulu!" Seru Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol merengut keheranan, tak pernah Baekhyun semanja ini sebelumnya. "Iya-iya aku janji, aku janji tidak akan berpacaran dengan Jiyeon atau siapa pun." Ujar Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"Awas saja kalau kau bohong!" Ancam Baekhyun seraya menunjuk wajah Chanyeol menggunakan stik bekas permen kapasnya.

"Iya tenang saja." Jawab Chanyeol sabar.

Baekhyun tersenyum bulan sabit khas miliknya kala mendengar hal itu.

Saat mereka tiba dirumah, semua orang baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Dari mana kalian?" Tanya Changmin yang baru menyadari eksistensi keduanya.

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan, Dad." Chanyeol memberi jawaban karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

Changmin mengangguk faham, Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa perduli sekitar, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan daddy nya berbincang hal-hal yang membosankan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol terkejut kala mendapati wajah Jiyeon penuh lebam, wanita yang menjadi asisten nya itu tampak baru saja dipukuli habis-habisan.

"Jiyeon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jiyeon yang saat itu sepertinya tidak menyadari eksistensi Chanyeol.

Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, namun wanita itu buru-buru menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ujarnya pelan.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Jangan berbohong pada ku sementara aku melihat lebam diwajah mu, katakan pada ku ada apa? kita teman'kan?"

Jiyeon perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, "Tidak ada masalah apapun Chanyeol, hanya kedatangan penagih hutang." Ujarnya disertai senyuman tipis.

"Mereka mendatangi mu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih mengingat jelas pria-pria berbadan kekar yang tempo hari memukuli Jiyeon diparkiran.

Jiyeon mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, mereka masih menagih hutang yang ayah ku buat."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut mengerti, "Berapa banyak hutang mu pada mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin tahu.

"Tinggal 30 juta lagi, aku masih mengumpulkan uang untuk membayarnya." Jawab Jiyeon lelah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Lalu tak lama setelahnya, Ponsel Jiyeon berbunyi.

Wanita itu segera melihat ponselnya dan di detik berikutnya Jiyeon terperangah mendapati notifikasi jika seseorang baru saja mentransfer uang ke rekeningnya.

"Chanyeol jangan bilang jika kau yang melakukan ini,"

Chanyeol hanya mengedik'kan bahunya acuh, "Aku hanya memberi sedikit bantuan, itulah gunanya teman." Ujar Chanyeol enteng.

"Tapi.."

"Tak apa, santai saja."

Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol ragu namun Chanyeol meyakinkannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol, aku akan mengembalikannya segera." Ujar Jiyeon penuh syukur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tak perlu buru-buru." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

Lalu Chanyeol pun berlalu menuju ruangannya karena sudah banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu dirinya.

Segera setelah Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat dipandangan matanya, Jiyeon memekik kegirangan karena dia baru saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sungguh tidak sia-sia Jiyeon melukai dirinya sarinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan simpati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sungguh mudah untuk dibodohi.

.

Tak lama Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya, Kris tiba-tiba datang tanpa ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu. Terlihat kesal, jika Chanyeol boleh menambahkan.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris jelas terdengar nada tak suka didalamnya.

Chanyeol merengut tak mengerti, "Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol begitu sementara dirinya sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot, "Kau memberikan 30juta pada asisten baru mu." Jelas Kris sedikit kesal.

"Aku menggunakan uang pribadi, oke?" Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Kris mendengus, "Buka itu masalahnya, demi tuhan itu bukan uang yang sedikit."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan Kris, aku hanya menolongnya."

"Bisa saja dia tengah menipu mu, jangan terlalu baik pada orang. Parahnya, orang itu baru kau kenal selama 2bulan!" Seru Kris meninggi.

"Kris, kau hanya terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, aku waspada dan ku harap kau pun begitu," Kris berujar serius.

"Jangan terlalu percaya Chanyeol dan aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Ujar Kris sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendesah pelan karena merasa bimbang.

Semoga saja Jiyeon tidak seperti apa yang ada difikiran Kris.

Seseorang tolong beritahu Chanyeol!

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun akhirnya memulai aktivitasnya di kampus setelah dirinya resmi diterima karena telah lulus melakukan tes. Baekhyun sangat menyukai universitas ini, disamping tempatnya nyaman juga bagus, mereka juga memiliki cara mengajar yang efektif.

Hany saja yang membuat Baekhyun muak adalah keberadaan Kai, hampir setiap hari Baekhyun bertemu dengan pria itu. Sepertinya Kai memang berniat untuk mengganggu hari-hari tenang Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, Kai mendatangi meja Baekhyun kala dirinya dan Luhan tengah makan siang dicafetaria.

Pria tan itu dengan tak tahu malunya menduduk'kan dirinya disana, satu meja dengan Baekhyun.

"Kai, pergilah sebelum aku menendang mu dari sini." Luhan memperingati.

Kai berdecih, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang sibuk pada makanannya dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari akan adanya Kai disana.

"Baekhyunee, kau tidak masalah jika aku bergabung'kan?" Tanya Kai dengan kepedean tingkat dewa juga jangan lupa senyuman yang dulunya Baekhyun gilai namun sekarang terlihat menjijikkan.

Baekhyun memandang Kai tanpa minat, monster mungil itu lantas berdecak malas seraya meraih air minumnya dan-

BYUURRR~~~

-Menyiram wajah Kai dengan tidak elitnya membuat Kai menjadi bahan tertawaan, "Kau seharusnya malu dengan dirimu sendiri." Kemudian Baekhyun pun segera berlalu diikuti dengan Luhan yang tertawa puas karena mendapatkan tontonan gratis.

Membiarkan Kai yang tengah kesal tingkat tinggi.

Sungguh menghibur!

.

Baekhyun berencana untuk berkunjung kerumah Luhan setelah pulangnya mereka dari kampus karena mereka sudah lama tiba melakukan quality time bersama.

Keduanya sudah didalam mobil Luhan dan bersiap untuk pergi saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan nama Hyungnya tertera di layar benda pipih itu.

"Ya hallo." Ujar Baekhyun saat menerima panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun disebrang sana.

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjemput mu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bersama Luhan. Ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap Luhan.

"Kebetulan sekali, pulanglah cepat dan bawa Luhan semakin ramai semakin bagus." Baekhyun mengenyeritkan dahi bingung, baru saja monster mungil itu ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebelum keduluan Sehun.

"Sudah ya ku tutup." Lalu panggilan itu terputus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kita tidak jadi kerumah mu." Luhan mendesak kecewa.

"Tapi kabar baiknya kita akan kerumah ku~" Ujar Baekhyun riang menulari Luhan untuk turut tersenyum.

Luhan pun segera membawa mobilnya menuju kediaman Byun, setelah keduanya memasuki rumah. Baekhyun semakin dibuat keheranan karena ayah ibu dan kakaknya tengah sibuk mendekorasi halaman belakang.

"Ulang tahun ku sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu," monster mungil itu menginterupsi.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, " Bukan kau, tapi Chanyeol."

"Dia ulangtahun hari ini?" Tanyanya memastikan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun pun mau tak mau membantu semua orang untuk mendekorasi halaman belakang dan terus memancing pada kedekatan aneh antara hyungnya dan Luhan.

Luhan yang sibuk tersipu malu-malu sementara Sehun sibuk menjahili.

Sungguh aneh!

Beruntung, ketika Chanyeol pulang mereka telah menyelesaikan segala dekorasi.

Baekhyun terus terkikik senang di persembunyiannya kala melihat wajah kebingungan Chanyeol yang tengah mencari keberadaan orang-orang rumah.

"Saengil Chukkae Chanyeolie~~" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Chanyeol terperanjat ditempat karena terkejut, namun pria itu tetap menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman dan meniup lilin diatas kue yang Sehun pegang.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk pelan. "Chaa mari kita segera makan dagingnya." Teriak Baekhyun semangat seraya menghampiri potongan daging yang tersedia diatas meja panjang.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat mereka Akhirnya selesai dengan acara kejutan itu, Luhan menginap jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Mana hadiah untuk ku?" Tanya Chanyeol segera setelah mereka masuk kedalam kamar.

"Chanyeol, malu dengan badan mu!" Seru Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, Baekhyun menatapnya kesenangan.

"Oke oke.. karena ini ultah mu aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan mu, tapi hanya satu."

Well, tak masalah kan Baekhyun berbuat baik pada Chanyeol sesekali. Lagipula ini ulangtahun Chanyeol'kan.

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak, dia harus benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Apapun kan?" Chanyeol memastikan, Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Aku minta kau berhenti untuk meminta cerai pada ku." Ujar Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun meragu, itu adalah permintaan yang sulit karena dia masih ingin bercerai dari Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur mengatakan jika ia akan menyanggupi.

Ugh!

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol berbinar senang, "Serius?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji, jangan berani mengingkari nya." Peringat Chanyeol serius.

"Haiish cerewet! Iya iya!" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa banyak berfikir.

Turuti saja dulu untuk saat ini, toh Chanyeol akan lupa nantinya.

Fikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Jadi ini kenapa ada ultah CY karena emang awalnya ini mau diupdate pas ultah si daddy wkwkkwkwkwkwk :D

Dan tentang BBH with Mom akan dijelaskan kedepannya, tapi sabar yaa.. boleh kan?

Oiya py mau tanya, kalian ada yang ngikutin akun Chanbaek_idclub gak?tahu gak kenapa udah lebih seminggu gak update?

Btw, Enjoy!

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **Byunsunny6104, Chanbaekismyown, cbhsreal, Babu chanbaek, Anak kecil, park nagisa, park chan2, loeybee, baekinibottom, Park LouisYeol, myut, HD08, peek4bee, Baekkiyod, KimAyrra99, nzzky, ChanBaek09, Rizka729, chalienB04, Asayakano, kickykeklikler**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Kai wkwkwkwk :D

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	9. Chapter 9 OUR FIRST MISSUNDERSTANDING

**" OUR FIRST MISSUNDERSTANDING "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun sudah cukup mengenal Chanyeol selama 3bulan pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol adalah pria yang mudah sekali terbawa suasana.

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan janjinya, Chanyeol tanpa permisi membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam cumbuan. Baekhyun tak menolak karena ciuman Chanyeol itu termasuk kedalam salah satu list untuk sesuatu yang diabaikan.

Hingga Chanyeol lepas kendali dan menepatkan tubuh Baekhyun dibawahnya tanpa menindih monster mungil itu.

"Nghh~" Kalian tidak akan tahu sebagaimana Chanyeol lihai memainkan lidah Baekhyun hingga selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melayang.

Tapi tak lama dari itu Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, meminta oksigen tentu saja.

"Maaf, aku lepas kendali." Sesal Chanyeol seraya menghapus bekas saliva dibibir Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun tengah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merngernyitkan dahinya, "Chanyeol kau hard!" Seru Baekhyun kala merasakan sesuatu tengah menabrak pahanya.

Chanyeol berubah panik, "Ma..maaf a.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Gagapnya membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Kau bisa melakukannya." Ucap monster mungil itu faham. Penuturan Baekhyun lagi dan lagi mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Iya, untuk malam ini saja." Nah, Chanyeol tak harus ragu lagi jika sudah begini.

Lagipula Baekhyun pun juga sudah terlanjur tergoda.

Setelah membuat keduanya full naked, pria itu beralih pada manhole Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkan suami mungil nya itu. Serasa Baekhyun telah siap, Chanyeol tak segan memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang hangat nan ketat milik Baekhyun.

Lalu malam ini mereka kembali berbagi desahan dan keringat yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Chanyeol adalah pria perkasa, ia tak bisa hanya dengan satu pelepasan. Setelah pelepasan ketiga diperoleh, barulah Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya. Dan dari ketiga pelepasan itu, tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol menyia-nyiakannya spermanya terbuang sia-sia, Sebenarnya dari awal mereka melakukannya pun Chanyeol tak pernah menyia-nyiakannya spermanya, semuanya ia lepaskan didalam.

Chanyeol rasa itu bukanlah masalah besar, Lagipula Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Jadi, ini tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan?

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun meringis merasakan pening dikepala dan juga perut yang bergejolak, monster mungil itu lantas bangkit dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya didalam kloset.

Baekhyun mendesah, merasa lelah. Rasa mualnya sungguh berhasil membuat moodnya hancur seketika juga lapar yang tidak tertahankan.

Tapi jam sudah menunjunk'kan pukul 10pagi, Baekhyun bisa terlambat kekampus jika dia harus sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Monster mungil itu lebih memilih mandi agar ia bisa bersiap kekampus karena Luhan sudah menelfonnya dari tadi pagi mengingatkan jika mereka memiliki kelas hari ini.

Setelah selesai, Baehyun turun kebawah pergi kedapur untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat ia makan. Baekhyun beruntung, ada beberapa sandwich tersedia diatas meja makan.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mengambilya, dia melihat ada secarik kertas disana.

"Jangan lupa makan sarapan mu." Ahh itu pasti ibunya.

Yahh, memang Sooyoung yang membuatkan itu untuk Baekhyun. Sooyoung tak menyerah hanya karena sekali penolakan, wanita paruh baya itu kembali menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan Baekhyun.

Tapi kali ini Sooyoung hanya meninggalkannya di meja makan sementara dirinya pergi keluar menemui beberapa teman dan kolega bisnis mereka.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin memakan sandwich ini, takut jika ibunya akan besar kepala dan berfikir jika Baekhyun memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuannya, persis seperti apa yang selalu ibunya katakan.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar lapar, jadi tak masalahkan kalau dia memakannya, lagipula sayang sekali jika sandwich-sandwich itu berakhir ditempat sampah.

Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya tak perduli lantas mencomot sandwich-sandwich itu, kemudian berlalu karena Luhan sudah menunggu didepan rumah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan merujuk pada sesuatu dalam genggaman Baekhyun saat monster mungil itu baru saja menduduk'kan pantatnya.

"Sandwich, Kau mau?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Luhan jelas mengangguk semangat, Baekhyun pun menyerahkan satu potong sandwich untuk Luhan dan diterima baik oleh pria cantik itu.

Alis Luhan naik satu kala merlihat Baekhyun menyingkirkan potongan daging didalamnya. Luhan jelas dibuat keheranan, Baekhyun sipencinta daging menghindari daging.

Tidakkah hal itu aneh?

Luhan mengabaikan keanehan itu, "Sandwich buatan ibu mu tidak berubah, tetap enak." Celetuk Luhan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak membantah hal itu, Sandwich buatan ibunya adalah sandwich terenak yang pernah ia cecapi, maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu meminta ibunya agar membuatkan sandwich untuk sarapan.

Tapi itu dulu, Baekhyun bahkan sampai lupa sudah berapa lama itu. Ibunya sudah berubah, tidak lagi dapat Baekhyun peluk karena wanita paruh baya itu selalu memberinya bentakan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat keduanya sampai diruang kelas, mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya setangkai bunga serta sekotak coklat.

"Wow Baekby, ini sudah yang keenam kalinya kau mendapatkan ini." Cetus Luhan sedikit merasa terkejut.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, monster mungil itu segera meraih bunga dan coklat itu untuk melihat kartu ucapan yang selalu diberikan oleh sang pengirim.

Isinya masih sama saja seperti hari lalu yang bertuliskan semoga hari Baekhyun menyenangkan.

Namun, sang pengirim selalu menyertakan inisial namanya. Selalu berbeda disetiap kalinya. Dan kali ini inisial itu bertuliskan "N"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha merangkai semua huruf yang pernah Baekhyun terima. Tak lama setelahnya mata Baekhyun membola.

"Jongin." Gumamnya pelan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Siapa Jongin?" Tanyanya.

"Itu adalah Kai." Ucap Baekhyun cepat kemudian berlalu.

Luhan berkedip dengan cepat saat Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja dan keluar ruang kelas mereka. Luhan pun segera mengikuti Baekhyun, rupanya Baekhyun berjalan menuju fakultas Kai.

Luhan menarik nafas dramatis, Baekhyun jelas akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Luhan harus cepat menghentikannya.

"Baekby, ku mohon kali ini saja lupakan masalah ini, oke?" Bujuk Luhan seraya menyamai langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak perduli, monster mungil itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti membuat Lihan mendesah frustasi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun, bahkan pintu ruangan yang tertutup sekalipun.

Kelas mereka tengah berlangsung, seeorang dosen pastilah ada didalamnya, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tak perduli.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak membuka pintu ruang kelas itu sebelum Luhan meraih tangannya untuk menghentikannya, Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup kala Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Monater mungil itu memang tak suka diinterupsi kala emosinya tengah berada diubun-ubun.

"Biar aku saja, oke?" Ucap Luhan, lebih ke memelas sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas membiarkan Luhan yang membuka pintu itu untuknya. Setidaknya Luhan akan melakukan itu dengan cara yang lebih sopan.

Dimulai dengan Luhan mengetuk pintu, lalu meminta izin untuk bertemu KimJongin a.k.a Kai namun sang dosen tak memberi izin karena mereka tengah mengadakan kelas saat ini.

Baekhyun berdecih kesal, persetan dengan image, dia harus membuat Kai berhenti mengganggu hidupnya. Baekhyun tanpa kata langsung saja menerobos masuk membuat Luhan pingsan ditempatnya, bukan dalam artian sebenarnya tapi mirip seperti itu karena Luhan hanya bisa berdiri membeku dengan mulut ternganga melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil membuat seorang dosen kebingungan dan kesal secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja Kai dengan wajah kesalnya sementara Kai malah tersenyum berfikir jika Baekhyun tersentuh karena pemberiannya dan tak sabar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sayang Kai salah perkiraan, Baekhyun terlalu mulia untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kai terperanjat dari tempat duduknya kala Baekhyun melemparkan bunga dan coklat pemberian darinya kearah wajahnya sementara mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau asshole, lebih baik jika kau tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan yang sangat mengganggu ku selagi aku masih bicara baik-baik pada mu." Bentak Baekhyun seraya menunjuk wajah Kai dengan jari lentiknya.

Tanpa meunggu apa reaksi yang Kai berikan, Baekhyun segera berlalu sementara Kai mendesah frustasi karena dosennya mengekuarkan dirinya dari kelas karena telah membuat keributan hingga menunda proses belajar mengajar.

Luhan mengejar Baekhyun, "Baekby, kau mau kemana? Kita masih memiliki kelas!" Seru Luhan sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah berada sedikit jauh didepannya.

"Kau pergilah sendiri, Aku tidak mood kuliah hari ini." Balas Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Aku ikut." Ujar Luhan cepat.

Luhan bukannya ingin membolos atau apa, biasanya orang yang kesal itu selalu melakukan hal bodoh. Dan menurut Luhan, Baekhyun itu bodoh jadi akan bertambah bodoh jika melakukan hal bodoh.

Maka dari itu, sebagai orang yang pintar Luhan harus mendampingi Baekhyun saat ini.

Luhan pun membawa Baekhyun berjalan-jalan sekalian membawa Baekhyun untuk makan siang, makanan selalu berhasil untuk memperbaiki mood monster mungil itu.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan salah langkah kali ini, niat awal Luhan membawa Baekhyun kerestoran langganannya adalah agar mood monster mungil itu membaik bukannya menjadi semakin buruk.

Bagaimana tidak buruk jika Baekhyun mendapati suaminya tengah asik makan siang berdua dengan seorang wanita. Baru satu minggu lalu mereka berjanji dan kini Chanyeol malah seenak jidatnya mengingkari itu semua.

"Tuhan aku mohon selamatkan nyawa semua yang ada direstoran itu." Luhan berdo'a penuh pengharapan kala melihat Baekhyun menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

Well, kalau begitu, mari kita berharap do'a Luhan terkabulkan!

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Uang yang Chanyeol berikan sudah ludes dalam waktu seminggu. Jiyeon menggunakannya untuk membeli segala barang yang ia inginkan, namun ternyata uang itu tidak cukup banyak untuk memenuhi hasratnya yang tinggi.

Saat ini dia sudah tak memiliki alasan agar Chanyeol memberinya uang lagi, satu-satunya cara adalah menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihnya sehingga Jiyeon dapat dengan mudah menggunakan uang Chanyeol sesuka hatinya.

Jiyeon harus bisa merebut hati Chanyeol dan dia harus cepat. Semakin cepat Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya maka semakin cepat pula dia menikmati uang Chanyeol.

Jadi hari ini asisten Chanyeol itu berniat untuk mengajak Chanyeol makan siang bersama sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena telah menolong dirinya dari kesulitan.

Berhubung keduanya tengah bekerja dalam ruangan yang sama, Jiyeon bisa dengan mudah menyampaikan niatnya itu.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya makan siang." Jiyeon menginterupsi Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya.

Chanyeol sontak melihat jam ditangannya, benar saja jam sudah hampir menunjuk'kan pukul satu.

"Oh maafkan aku, kau bisa istirahat sekarang aku akan melanjutkan ini." Ujar Chanyeol tak enak hati.

Jiyeon menggeleng pelan, "Anda juga harus makan siang Tuan. Tidak baik menunda makan, anda bisa terkena magh." Ujar Jiyeon mengingatkan layaknya seorang dokter.

Chanyeol bersenandung sebentar, "Kau benar, kebiasaan buruk ku itu tak seharusnya aku teruskan." Celetuk Chanyeol.

Jiyeon tersenyum simpul, "Maaf saya lancang tuan, tapi bolehkah kita makan siang bersama? saya ingin mentraktir anda sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolong saya." Ujar Jiyeon pelan.

Chanyeol merengut, "Itu tak perlu Jiyeon, aku tulus membantu mu." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Saya tahu Tuan, tapi saya tetap memaksa ingin mentraktir anda." Ucap Jiyeon bersikeukeuh.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol memberi nasihat. Tanpa tahu bahwa Jiyeon memiliki niat terselubung dengan traktirannya itu.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran yang berada didekat perusahaan Chanyeol agar mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dijalan karena mereka masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu.

Jiyeon menyadari jika mereka tengah dipandangi oleh seseorang, wanita itu lantas mengalihkan eksistensinya keseluruh penjuru dan mendapati suami Chanyeol berdiri dimuka restoran, wanita cantik itu menyeringai.

Pas sekali, fikirnya.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya makanan mu enak, bolehkah aku mencobanya? Tanya Jiyeon harap-harap cemas karena ia memiliki ide cemerlang.

"Boleh, ambillah jika kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol acuh.

Jiyeon menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Bisakah kau menyuapi ku, sumpit ku sudah berbekas makanan ku jadi aku taku rasanya akan bercampur." sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal sebenarnya, teoapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu.

Pria jangkung itu lantas memberikan sesuap untuk Jiyeon cicipi seperti bagaimana permintaan wanita itu.

"Wow, Bagus sekali Chanyeol!" Seru seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

Suaranya terdengar familiar, Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan pandangannya berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

Namun sayang, itu memanglah Baekhyun.

Alangkah terkejut nya Chanyeol mendapati suami monsternya berdiri tepat disamping mejanya, "Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya karena memang benar-benar ingin tahu bukan karena alasan lain seperti yang ada difikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku memergoki mu tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih mu?" sarkas Baekhyun seraya melipat tangan didada.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Jiyeon adalah teman kerja ku." Ujar Chanyeol membela diri.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Bahkan orang idiot pun bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat kemesraan kalian berdua." Baekhyun berujar kesal.

Dia bukannya cemburu atau apa, Baekhyun sungguh menyangkal hal itu. Baekhyun hanya tak suka saat dirinya dipermainkan.

Chanyeol terkesiap, "Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol hampir merasa putus asa.

"Memangnya kau fikir apa yang aku fikirkan kau bajingan brengsek!" Hardik Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

Luhan diujung sana hanya bisa memanjatkan do'a lainnya, bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun dipanggil monster. Baekhyun sangat tidak bisa memgendalikan amarahnya kala emosi memuncak.

"Tu..tuan anda salah faham." Kali ini Jiyeon turut mengeluarkan suara membuat kemarahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Diam kau jalang!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya meraih gelas berisi air minum untuk kemudian ia siramkan diwajah cantik Jiyeon.

Jiyeon hampir saja mengumpat jika ia tidak ingat jika Chanyeol masih berada disana.

"Aku kasihan pada daddy dan mommy ku yang telah dibohongi oleh menantunya sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun seraya hendak berlalu namun dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat monster mungil itu mengurungkan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Serunya memberi peringatan, Chanyeol menggeleng kuat.

"Baekhyun, dengar dulu penjelasan ku, kau benar-benar telah salah faham. Apa yang kau lihat tadi bukanlah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan!" Ujar Chanyeol memelas.

"Yaish asshole, Lepaskan aku!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol yang bukan main kuatnya.

Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskannya sebenarnya, pria jangkung itu harus membuat suaminya percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang begitu gigih hingga mengabaikan tangannya yang sudah mulai memerah Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya.

PLAAKK!!!

Saat itu juga telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, "Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh dan aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan bodoh mu itu sialan!" Bentak Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol sempat mengejarnya, namun terlambat. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar sementara Jiyeon tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil tanpa diketahui Chanyeol tentunya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, ini salah saya seharusnya saya tidak meminta hal itu pada anda." Sesal Jiyeon, tentu saja wanita itu tengah berpura-pura.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini bukan salah mu. Suami ku hanya salah faham aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau kembalilah kekantor, aku akan pulang sekarang." Jiyeon mengangguk patuh membiarkan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Jiyeon benar-benar merasa senang, "Ini baru permulaan Baekhyun, tunggu saja kejutan berikutnya."

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun meminta diantar pulang kerumahnya, Luhan tentu saja menuruti itu tanpa banyak protes.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, Baekhyun hanya memberinya anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban.

Luhan mengehela nafas, "Baiklah, tetap didalam rumah oke?" sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya memberikan anggukan.

Luhan akhirnya dengan berat hati pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Segera setelah Luhan pergi, Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian berlalu membawa mobilnya yang sudah hampir sebulan berada digarasi.

itulah kenapa saat Chanyeol pulang, ia tak mendapati Baekhyun dirumah. Chanyeol hendak menelfon Luhan untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namun ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel Luhan, jika Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun itu akan menjadi masalah besar nantinya saat tahu bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun baru bertengkar.

Akhirnya yang hanya bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah mendesah frustasi dan menunggu Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun pergi ke club malam tempat Chen bekerja.

Chen adalah pendengar yang baik, bukan berarti Luhan tidak, Luhan terkadang memberi nasihat yang membuat hati Baekhyun semakin memanas karena merasa dipojokkan.

Jadi, kali ini rasanya Chen lebih tepat untuk dijadikan tempat berbicara.

"Woho Baekby, kau datang?" Tanya Chen disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun berdehem tak semangat, membuat Chen mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa? Kau memiliki masalah?" Tanyanya kemudian seraya menyiapkan jus strawberry untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang kesal, Chen." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung tidak banyak pelanggan malam ini. Ceritakan, aku akan mendengar semuanya." Ujar Chen seraya menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja bar.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum dirinya memulai bercerita, kemudian monster mungil itu menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi tanpa sensor sedikitpun.

"Mungkin saja kau memang salah faham seperti apa yang mereka katakan, Baekby." Ujar Chen memberi pengertian.

"Chen." Peringatnya. Perlu diingat jika Baekhyun tak pernah mau menjadi pihak yang salah disetiap permasalahan yang terjadi.

Chen terkekeh maklum, "Oke oke, Maaf." Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Chen ingin tahu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Pernah, saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama, dia dan Jiyeon hanya rekan kerja." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chen terhenyak, "Jiyeon?" tanyanya memastikan, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah namanya Yoon Jiyeon?" Tanya Chen lagi.

Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya, "Entahlah Chen, Chanyeol hanya mengatakan namanya Jiyeon, itu saja."

Nah, Jika itu memang Yoon Jiyeon, kekasihnya. Maka Baekhyun tidaklah salah faham, kekasihnya itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi Chen harap bahwa wanita itu bukanlah Yoon Jiyeon.

Chen meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar karena ia memiliki pelanggan yang harus dilayani.

"Baekhyunee, Tidak ku sangka kita bertemu disini." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Kai disana, "Pergilah Kai." Desis Baekhyun. Monster mungil itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Jangan begitu Baekhyunee, kali ini saja jangan usir aku. Aku hanya akan duduk diam dikursi ku tanpa mengganggu mu, aku janji." Ujar Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terserah."

Kai tersenyum, pria itu benar menepati kata-katanya untuk tak mengganggu Baekhyun. Meski sesekali Kai akan memandangi Baekhyun, tapi pria tan itu tak melakukan hal apapun selebih itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria mabuk menganggu ketenangan Baekhyun, mengusiknya untuk diajak tidur bersama. Baekhyun jelas menolak hal itu, tapi yang namanya orang mabuk tidak mungkin faham dengan perkataan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Pria mabuk itu terus saja berusaha mendekati Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun terus berusaha menghindar. Merasa kasihan, Kai dengan senang hati menolong Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan dia." Peringat Kai ditanggapi kekehan menyebalkan dari orang itu.

Tanpa menaruh peduli sama sekali terhadap peringatan Kai, orang itu malah semakin gencar mendekati Baekhyun.

Bugh!

Lalu tanpa banyak kata Kai memberikan bogeman mentah pada pria itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Chen yang melihat itu segera memanggil keamanan agar pria mabuk itu bisa dibawa pergi karena telah membuat kekacauan.

"Terimakasih Kai." Baekhyun berkata.

Kai tersenyum, "tak masalah."

Karena sudah hampir larut malam, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan berharap agar dirinya tidak bertemu Chanyeol.

Namun, harapan tinggallah harapan jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu senantiasa selalu menghancurkan segala harapan yang Baekhyun punya untuk hidupnya.

Saat Baekhyun akan memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol telah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Menanti kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya, monster mungil itu hendak masuk kekamar sebelum Chanyeol bersuara membuatnya urung.

"Baekhyun, Dengarkan penjelasan ku, kau salah faham Baekhyun! Aku dan Jiyeon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!" Ujar Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

Baekhyun berdecih mencemooh, "Talk to my hand!" Ujarnya seraya memberikan telapak tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol kemudian berlalu tanpa lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol tidak fokus bekerja, pria jangkung itu meminta Kris mengerjakan pekerjaannya sementara dirinya memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah berusaha mati-matian agar Baekhyun setidaknya cukup ramah untuk didekati dan kini semuanya hancur begitu saja.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya, Chanyeol sampai tak sadar jika pintu ruangannya diketuk, bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa Jiyeon memasuki ruangannya.

Wanita yang menjadi asisten Chanyeol itu mengetuk meja berkaca Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menyadarkan atasannya itu.

Berhasil, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari fikirannya yang kusut bukan main, "Maaf tuan, saya sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tuan tidak memberi jawaban. Saya hanya ingin memberikan dokumen ini." Jiyeon berujar sungkan seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena kehilangan fokus." Ujar Chanyeol tak enak hati.

"Apakah suami anda masih salah faham atas kejadian kemarin, Tuan?" Tanya Jiyeon hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol dan membuatnya terancam.

Well, siapapun tahu, Chanyeol terlalu baik untuk tersinggung pada seseorang.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah seraya tersenyum kecut.

Jiyeon menyeringai samar, sebagai seorang wanita yang picik dan licik, Jiyeon selalu memiliki ide jahat di kepalanya.

Seperti saat ini, suatu rencana tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kepalanya.

"Tuan maaf sebelumnya, jika saya boleh membantu saya akan mencoba menjelaskan pada suami anda yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tawar Jiyeon harap-harap cemas.

Chanyeol tampak bimbang, tapi jika difikir-fikir tawaran Jiyeon cukup bagus. Barangkali saja, Baekhyun akan percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jiyeon.

"Terimakasih banyak karena sudah ingin membantu ku." Ucap Chanyeol penuh syukur.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan." Ujar Jiyeon, tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol terlalu percaya hingga tak menyadari jika kehancuran tengah mendatanginya saat ini.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Jiyeon menemui Baekhyun dikampusnya, "Kita harus bicara." Ujar Jiyeon kala Baekhyun menanyai tentang keberadaanya.

Baekhyun mendegus, "Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang harus aku bicarakan padamu." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada mu." Ujar Jiyeon menatap sejurus pada Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau harus!" Seru Jiyeon tak terbantahkan.

Disinilah mereka berakhir, disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari universitas Baekhyun.

"Katakan cepat! Jangan membuang-buang waktu ku yang berharga." Ketus Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang tak bersahabat sama sekali.

Dia masih kesal dan melihat Jiyeon membuat hatinya semakin kesal.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki niat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mu." Celetuk Jiyeon tak kalah ketus.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Dasar jalang!" sarkasnya mengabaikan siku-siku imajer yang mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

Jiyeon memang seorang jalang, tapi dia paling benci dikatai seperti itu, namun bukan Jiyeon namanya jika terpancing emosi karena seharusnya dialah yang memancing emosi lawannya.

Jiyeon mendengus geli, "Tapi jalang inilah yang mampu membuat suami mu bertekuk lutut." Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam, tak benar mengerti ucapan Jiyeon.

"Baiklah, mari kita sudahi basa-basinya," Mulai Jiyeon seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau benar, aku dan Chanyeol memang menjalin hubungan dibelakang mu."

"A..apa?!" Baekhyun jelas terhenyak akan pernyataan Jiyeon barusan. Itu jelas berbeda dengan pembelaan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memang bajingan tua brengsek yang hanya bisa menipu dirinya, fikir Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Chanyeol telah bersama sejak dua bulan lalu, apa yang kau lihat kemarin adalah bukti kedekatan hubungan kami." Baekhyun hilang kata sementara disisi lain Jiyeon sangat diuntungkan akan keterdiaman itu. "Sebenarnya Chanyeol menganggap mu sebagai penghalang diantara hubungan kami, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa memberitahu mu akan hal itu." Ujar Jiyeon tak benar tahu bahwa hati Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar terasa sakit.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa merasakan kesakitan pilu seperti ini sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin menangis dibuatnya, tapi harga Baekhyun terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun mungkin akan menangis nanti, tapi itu tidak didepan Jiyeon.

"Jadi tujuan aku kemari karena Chanyeol meminta ku untuk memberitahu mu agar bisa melepaskan dirinya dan tidak menghalangi hubungan kami." Tutur Jiyeon penuh kebohongan.

"Terimalah Baekhyun, kami saling mencintai satu sama lain." sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak guna menangkan dirinya dari sakti hati dan emosi yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Look bitch, i don't care actually." Ujae Baekhyun dengan suara datar dan dingin terdengar berbahaya disaat yang sama.

Jiyeon sampai bertanya-tanya, itukah Baekhyun yang terpaku tadi? Perubahannya sangat cepat dan kontras. Membingungkan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Aku tidak perduli hubungan menjijikkan seperti apa yang kalian jalani, karena kau tau apa? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." Ujar Baekhyun menatap sejurus pada Jiyeon.

"Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikan surat perceraian itu secepatnya seperti yang dia minta." Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan kemudian berlalu.

Jika Chanyeol tidak mau menceraikannya, maka Baekhyun yang akan melakukannya **_dengan senang hati._**

Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi, jikapun dia akan ditendang dari rumah karena telah menggugat Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa cukup sudah harga dirinya terus-terus diinjak oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Udah liat treaser love shot???!! Asdgfhjkllzzz

Secara gak langsung Chanbaek udah dikonfirm sm dong yess wkwkwk!! Adminnya pasti cbhs juga tuh :))

Btw, makasih info tentang cbidclub mereka udah balik dong :') dan makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih tau akan ketypoan py yang nauzubillah wkwkwk:)) sebenernya pas ngetiknya udah bener cuma karena hp py layarnya retak seribu dia suka ngetik sendiri :') kami tidak sehati ternyata :'(

oiya py minta maaf yaa py gak bisa ngetik lebih pajang dari ini, ffn py eror kalo kepanjangan.. harap maklum yaa :'

Enjoy it!

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **Babu chanbaek, timses.exo, Chanbaekismyown, park nagisa, cutiepiehyun, Baekkiyod, Sweetlight614, Siti860, baekbyunch, BaekHill** , **Chanbaeksaranghae, park chan2, Sirly Angela, selepy, baekhyuneew, tnvia, ink123, hulas99, ChanBaek09, sitifa995, Park LouisYeol, kickykeklikler, Ryu Cho, Light.Byun**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Lah?!

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	10. Chapter 10 OUR FIRST THIS AND THAT

**" OUR FIRST THIS AND THAT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun menangis.

Sepulangnya ia kerumah, monster mungil itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya mengabaikan sang mommy yang bertanya khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun, dia hanya ingin menangis. Baekhyun harus mengurangi beban diharinya yang terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa kesal dan juga sakit hati diwaktu yang beraamaan. Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh saat ini. Mungkin juga itu karena dia menjadi lebih sensitif beberapa minggu ini.

Baekhyun tidak suka dipermainkan, Baekhyun adalah tipe manusia yang apa adanya, dia orang yang blak-blakan dan tak pernah berbohong hanya untuk hal sepele seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan selama ini.

Chanyeol selalu membohonginya dan Baekhyun benci dibohongi, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu berpura-pura baik, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu bertingkah seolah dia adalah orang suci yang tidak akan melakukan kesalahan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol demikian. Setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak harus menangis untuk alasan sepele.

Baekhyun benci airmatanya tumpah hanya untuk alasan klasik seperti ini, Baekhyun membenci semua hal yang membuat dirinya menjadi lemah dan Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol karena pria itu telah membuatnya lemah.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit sempurna, "Akh.."

Baekhyun meringis seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit mendadak, tetapi mood Baekhyun terlalu buruk untuk memperhatikannya.

Monster mungil itu lantas memilih meringkuk diatas kasurnya berharap sakit diperutnya akan segera hilang.

Semoga!

 **Meanwhile...**

Senyuman Jiyeon tak juga luntur meski dirinya kini telah sudah berada didepan pintu flatnya, wanita cantik itu segera memasuki flatnya agar dia bisa menikmati kemenangannya kali ini.

"Oh Oppa! Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya nya terkejut mendapati Chen yang masih duduk manis diatas sofa.

Chen dan Jiyeon memang tinggal bersama sejak mereka menjalin hubungan dari 5tahun yang lalu.

"Hari ini aku libur." Jawab Chen sekenanya, Jiyeon terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari betapa datarnya nada suara Chen.

"Jiyeon-ahh, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Chen pelan sukses membuat Jiyeon mengernyit heran, namun wanita itu tetap menanggapi dengan santai.

"Apa Oppa?" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan Chen yang kini telah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Jiyeon mengerti sama sekali.

Chen menghela nafas sejenak, "Apakah target mu kali ini bernama Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen tanpa basa-basi.

Jiyeon berjengit tak suka mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Oppa~"

"Jawab saja!" Potong Chen cepat mengabaikan Jiyeon yang terkejut akibat ulahnya.

Jiyeon berdecak, "Iya, kenapa?" Jawab Jiyeon seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada secara angkuh.

Chen hilang kata, kepalanya menjadi pening tiba-tiba. Apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan dihari lalu padanya bukanlah sebuah kesalahpahaman melainkan memang perbuatan kekasihnya. Chen sampai malu untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak malu jika kekasihnya telah berusaha menghancurkan rumah tangga sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada mu untuk berhenti melakukan itu?" Tanya Chen berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya yang sebenarnya sudah membumbung sejak tadi.

Jiyeon memutar matanya jengah, "Bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Oppa untuk tidak mencampuri urusan ku!" Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku adalah kekasih mu Jiyeon, urusan mu tentu urusan ku jadi aku minta pada mu untuk berhenti melakukan itu terutama pada Chanyeol." Ujar Chen mencoba untuk sabar.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Tolak Jiyeon mentah-mentah, ?"Aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena Oppa melarang ku, aku..."

"Dia adalah suami dari sahabat ku!" Seru Chen meninggi, Jiyeon terhenyak tak benar menyangka jika Chen dapat berteriak seperti itu berserta ujaran yang sangat mengejutkan itu.

Jiyeon terdiam.

"Berhentilah, hm?" Bujuk Chen seraya merengkuh lengan atas Jiyeon berharap kekasihnya itu akan menuruti permintaannya.

Tapi sayang, wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan, "Jika aku berhenti, maka dari mana aku akan mendapatkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku Oppa?" Tanyanya kosong.

"Aku akan memberikan uang untuk mu, jadi kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi." Ujar Chen pelan.

Jiyeon kembali menggeleng, kali ini wanita itu melepaskan rengkuhan Chen, "Dengan gaji mu sebagai pekerja diclub malam biasa?" Tanya Jiyeon dengan dengusan cemoohny. "Itu tidak akan cukup Oppa! Jika saja gaji mu sebanyak itu maka mungkin saat ini kita sudah menikah seperti apa yang selalu kau katakan dihari lalu!" Seru Jiyeon meninggi.

Mereka telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, wajar saja jika keduanya memiliki keinginan untuk menikah. Sayang, niat baik itu tak pernah terlaksana karena adanya kenala keuangan serta keinginan Jiyeon yang tinggi.

Chen memandangnya bersalah, "Jiyeon-ah~"

"Tidak Oppa! Aku tidak perduli jika Chanyeol adalah suami dari sahabat mu atau siapapun, aku tidak perduli selama dia bisa menghasilkan uang untuk kebutuhan ku!" Keukeuh Jiyeon seraya berlalu meninggalkan Chen yang berulang kali memanggili namanya dengan frustasi.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Kai dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih akrab kembali setelah adanya insiden malam itu saat diclub. Baekhyun merasa berhutang budi karena Kai telah membantu dirinya dari tua bangka pemabuk tempo hari.

Namun fakta dibalik alasan klasiknya adalah, monster mungil itu ingin membalas perbuatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin membalas perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

"Baekhyunee, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena telah meninggalkan mu, tapi aku memohon pada mu bisa kah kau memberi ku satu kesempatan lagi?" Pinta Kai memelas.

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa minat, sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Kai. Lagipula, Baekhyun masih mengingat sumpahnya kala dirinya dan Kai putus waktu itu.

Baekhyun tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri, tapi balas dendam tetaplah balas dendam.

Jika Chanyeol bisa sesuka hatinya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, maka Baekhyun pun bisa.

Dan Baekhyun menjadikan Kai sebagai alatnya untuk pembalasan dendam yang ia lakukan.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu Kai, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk tidak berlaku ketus pada mu lagi." Putus Baekhyun dengan sedikit keraguan dihati.

Sementara Kai disisi lain tersenyum kegirangan, hampir saja pria tan itu memeluk Baekhyun namun dihentikan dengan cepat oleh monster mungil itu.

Meski keduanya sudah berbaikan, Kai tetaplah bukan kekasih Baekhyun kan?

Kini Baekhyun tak lagi mengusir Kai jika tiba-tiba pria tan itu datang menghampirinya dan turut bergabung duduk diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

Luhan jelas menjadi orang yang paling kesal disana, pria cantik yang memang sedari awal tidak menyukai Kai itu tentu saja merasa terganggu dengan adanya Kai yang mengambil alih profesinya sebagai tukang antar jemput Baekhyun.

Bukannya Luhan dibayar atau apa, tidak sama sekali. Luhan hanya curiga akan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik karena setahu Luhan, Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang baik.

Jika dia baik, tak mungkin kan Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah dirinya mempengaruhi Baekhyun untuk terus beragumen dengan Mommy nya.

Luhan jadi teringat kejadian dimasalalu, kala ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Kai dan Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun kesal, benar-benar kesal! Sampai-sampai kekesalannya itu bisa menyebabkan dirinya menewaskan seseorang jika saja Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia harus kepenjara setelahnya._

 _Heol, dia tidak mau mati sia-sia ditempat menjijikkan seperti itu._

 _Kai menatap hal itu dengan bosan, sudah terlalu biasa mendapati wajah kusut Baekhyun saat mereka berkcencan hingga Kai muak dibuatnya._

 _Pria tan itu berdecak malas, "Baekhyunee, dari pada kau terus kesal seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan protesan mu itu pada Mommy mu secara langsung." Celetuk Kai asal._

 _Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku tak bisa menentang Mommy ku Kai, kau tahu sendiri dia itu seperti apa." Balas Baekhyun. Tersirat kesedihan diantara nada suaranya yang lemah itu._

 _Jelas, siapa yang tidak sedih jika harus bertengkar dengan orang tuamu setiap hari?_

 _"Itulah kenapa Mommy mu memanfaatkan ketidak berdayaan mu, Kau seharusnya bisa sedikit lebih tegas dan membuat Mommy mu membungkam mulutnya agar tak lagi melarang mu melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Kai dengan begitu provokatif sementara Baekhyun menatapnya bimbang._

 _"Tak apa Baekhyunee, katakan pada Mommy mu bahwa kau tidak suka dilarang, Lagipula kau sudah besar untuk dilarang-larang layaknya seorang bocah._

 _Itu adalah saat pertama kalinya Baekhyun membalas larangan Sooyoung dengan protesan dan bentakan Sooyoung dengan bentakan pula._

 _Juga menjadi alasan Baekhyun memiliki keberanian untuk menentang perintah Sooyoung yang selama ini selalu Baekhyun taati_

Ugh, mengingatnya saja Luhan sudah merasa kesal.

Akhirnya pria cantik itu dengan segala keraguannya menghubungi Sehun dan mengatakan akan kegundahan hatinya tentang kedekatakan Kai dan Baekhyun.

Sehun tak banyak memberikan solusi, pria itu meminta Luhan untuk terus mengawasi Kai dan Baekhyun. Luhan tentu menyanggupi hal itu, Luhan pun segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini tengah berada didalam mobil Kai.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya kala mobil Kai berhenti didepan kantor advokat lalu setelah Baekhyun keluar dari sana didampingi Kai.

Ada apa? Kenapa mereka kesana? Apa yang sedang Baekhyun dan Kai lakukan?

Beribu pertanyaan hinggap dikepala Luhan, Luhan ingin keluar dari mobilnya dan menanyakan hal itu secara langsung. Sayang, pria cantik itu tak bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun bisa murka padanya dan membuat keduanya dalam kesalapahaman yang lain.

Luhan tentu tak mau hal itu terjadi, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu didalam mobil sampai mereka keluar. Luhan hampir mati kebosanan, sudah 2jam lamanya ia menunggu disana tapi Baekhyun tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menir lagi berlalu, Baekhyun keluar tetap bersama Kai. Keduanya tampak saling berbincang, lalu mereka kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu.

Luhan tetap mengikuti dibelakang tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, tapi yang didapati Luhan selanjutnya adalah Kai yang mengantar Baekhyun kerumah monster mungil itu.

Luhan mendesah lega, setidaknya mereka tidak pergi ketempat-tempat yang ada didalam fikiran Luhan.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak mereka berdebat terakhir kali, Chanyeol tak lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun. Suami monsternya itu terus menghindari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan keluar dari kamarnya hanya jika Chanyeol telah pergi bekerja dan akan pulang jika Chanyeol sudah tertidur atau sebelum Chanyeol pulang bekerja dan kembali mengunci dirinya didalam kamar.

Ditambah Chanyeol juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikantor karena mereka memiliki proyek baru yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Chanyeol frustasi, pria jangkung itu merindukan suami monsternya, pertikaian kecil mereka atau bagaiman bibir tipis itu berada dalam pagutannya, Chanyeol sungguh merindukan itu semua.

Kris berdecak kesal, ini sudah hampir ratusan kalinya Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi yang mana hal itu sungguh mengganggu konsentrasi Kris berkerja.

Pria pirang itu lantas memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menusuk, "Jika kau sefrustasi itu seharusnya kau menggunakan otak mu sebelum memberi Jiyeon makan dengan tangan mu yang dimana sudah terdapat cincin pernikahan dijarinya!" Sentak Kris tak benar menutupi rasa kesal nya akan kebodohan Chanyeol.

Kris juga tidak peduli jika Chanyeol tersinggung ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku menyesal, aku juga tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan berada disana." Ucap Chanyeol putus asa.

Alis Kris menukik tajam mendengar ucapannya Chanyeol itu, "Apa-apaan dengan ucapan mu itu? Jadi jika Baekhyun tidak ada disana kau tidak akan menyesal, begitu?" Cerca Kris meninggi.

Chanyeol terhenyak, "Tidak, Bukan begitu Kris." Bela Chanyeol.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu kau ini terlalu polos atau benar-benar bodoh! Pernikahan mu berada diujung tanduk tapi kau masih belum tahu letak kesalahan mu dimana? Aku tidak heran jika Baekhyun akan meminta cerai dari mu." Ujar Kris diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala prihatin.

"Sudahlah, kau menghilangkan fokus ku, aku akan melanjutkannya diruangan ku," Kris berkata seraya merapikan barang-barangnya, "Sadarlah Chanyeol sebelum kau menyesal nantinya." Kris memberinya peringatan sebelum benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dirundung frustasi.

Tak sedikitpun menyadari jika Jiyeon tengah menatap sinis punggung lebarnya yang perlahan menjauh. Jiyeon berada disana sedari tadi karena ingin memberikan beberapa dokumen dan wanita itu mendengar semua ucapan Kris dari sebalik pintu.

Jiyeon merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku, lalu melakukan panggilan suara.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk mu." Ujarnya pada seseorang diseberang telfon.

Kemudian keduanya membicarakan apa kiranya pekerjaan yang akan Jiyeon berikan.

"Kau akan menapatkan ganjaran karena terlalu banyak ikut campur, Tuan Wu." Gumam Jiyeon setelah panggilan suaranya berakhir.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam saat Kris keluar dari ruangannya, Kris meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan membawa roda empat itu memecah jalanan Seoul.

Karena hari sudah cukup malam untuk berkendara, biasanya banyak mobil yang mengendarari mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jadi Kris pun memgendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya, tapi tetap memperhatikan keselamatannya sebab ia pun sudah tak sabar ingin bercinta dengan kasur empuknya.

Ibunya pernah mengatakan untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam berkendara karena jalanan adalah alternatif yang paling ampuh untuk membawa mu kerumah sakit.

Kris tahu hal itu, maka itulah dirinya selalu mendengarkan nasihat ibunya yang satu itu, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa malang tak berbau.

Rem mobil Kris blong membuatnya melanggar lampu lalu lintas, Kris berubah panik ditambah ada sebuah mobil truk yang melaju dari arah berlawanan.

Kris terpaksa membanting stir hingga mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan, kepala Kris terbentur cukup kuat dan berakhir membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri diatas stir mobilnya.

Saat Kris membuka matanya kembali dia telah berada disalah satu ruangan rumah sakit dengan istrinya Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang diujung brangkarnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat disini sampai keadaan mu benar-benar pulih, jangan fikirkan pekerjaan aku yang akan menanganinya." Perintah Chanyeol pemgertian. Kris mau tak mau menuruti itu tanpa banyak protes.

Kris bukanlah tipe pekerja yang suka bermalas-malasan, itulah Chanyeol harus memaksanya untuk beristirahat sampai dirinya kembali sehat.

Chanyeol berdecak, pria itu terpaksa menyuruh Jiyeon lembur untuk menggantikan Kris.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Terimakasih Kai, seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarkan aku mengambilnya karena aku juga bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Baekhyun berujar kala mobil Kai telah sampai didepan pekarangan rumahnya.

Kai tersenyum manis, "Tak masalah Baekhyunee, aku senang bisa membantu mu." Ujar Kai pelan.

Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Kai. Setelah Kai tidak lagi terlihat barulah Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disambut oleh Daddy nya yang telah menunggunya tepat didepan pintu.

Shit!

"Siapa yang mengantar mu?" Tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Teman." Jawab Baekhyun lugas, tanpa ragu.

Dahi Changmin mengernyit, "Dimana Luhan? Kenapa bukan Luhan yang mengantar mu?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Luhan ada, aku memiliki urusan dengan nya maka itu aku tidak bersama Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Sudah dikatakan'kan jika Baekhyun tidak suka berbohong untuk hal sepele, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong.

"Daddy, aku lelah aku istirahat dulu, paipai." Ujar Baekhyun cepat, tak lupa memberi kecupan dipipi daddy nya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega kala ia berhasil pergi dari jangkauan daddy nya, monster mungil itu yakin sekali jika Changmin akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi, maka itu Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat menghindari berbagai pertanyaan yang akan menyulitkan dia untuk menjawab nantinya.

Baekhyun duduk diranjangnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna coklat muda dari tasnya.

"Untung saja aku sempat menyembunyikan ini, bisa gawat jika daddy melihatnya." Senandung Baekhyun lega.

Itu adalah surat perceraiannya.

Baekhyun baru saja dari kantor advokat, Baekhyun menyewa salah satu pengacara seminggu yang lalu untuk mengurus surat perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol dan surat itu telah diproses hanya membutuhkan bubuhan tanda tangan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar mereka bisa melakukan sidang kemudian resmi bercerai.

Kalian tentu tidak lupa jika Baekhyun telah bertekad untuk menceraikan Chanyeol'kan?

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Sejak mengalami kram perut minggu lalu, Baekhyun tak benar-benar dalam keadaan yang dibilang baik. Monster mungil itu kerap kali merasakan pusing dan mual secara tiba-tiba.

Bahkan sekarang pun Baekhyun menghindari daging untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya, tapi itu juga tidak banyak membantu sebab kini pun Baekhyun kembali terserang pusing dan mual.

Baekhyun hendak berbaring agar sakit dikepalanya berkurang, namun suara ketukan dipintu membuatnya urung. Baekhyun pun bangkit dan membukakan pintunya, Hyungnya lah pelaku dari pengetukan itu.

"Makan malam siap, Mommy memasak'kan makanan kesukaan mu." Ujar Sehun antusias.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku kehilangan mood untuk makan karena mual sejak tadi." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Itu pasti karena kau selalu telat makan, makanya asam lambung mu naik. Sudahlah cepat turun! Daddy dan Mommy sudah menunggu." Ujar Sehun berasumsi.

Benar juga, fikir Baekhyun. Dia memang sering telat makan karena terlalu sibuk menghindari Chanyeol. Akhirnya monster mungil itu mengekori Sehun untuk makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun merengut kala melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan, Sehun tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa sang mommy telah memasakkannya makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tengah menghindari daging dan bulgogi termasuk didalam daftarnya. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, tapi matanya terfokus pada sundubu jiggae yang tampak menggiurkan.

Air liur Baekhyun bahkan hampir menetes membayangkan sup pedas itu mengaliri tenggorokannya, monster mungil itu lantas segera menempatkan diri disamping Sehun.

Baekhyun pun segera membawa mangkuk kosongnya guna diisi dengan sundubu jiggae yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya membuat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan keheranan.

Bukan apa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai tahu dalam bentuk apapun terutama tahu sutra jepang. Hal itu tentu membuat semua orang keheranan, tanpa terkecuali Sehun.

"Baekby, itu sundubu." Ujar Sehun mencoba memperingati.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Ujarnya kemudian menghirup kuah supnya menggunakan sendok.

"Ahh enaknya." Gumam Baekhyun kesenangan.

Baekhyun menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini, fikir Sehun.

"Baekhyun, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Sooyoung diantara dentingan sumpit.

Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya malas, "Entah, mungkin dia masih sibuk berpacaran dengan kekasihnya." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Changmin yang mendengar hal itu sontak berjengit tak suka akan perkataan anak bungsunya itu, "Baby, tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan. Daddy tak pernah mengajarkan mu seperti itu." Peringat Changmin pelan.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Daddy, Chanyeol memang memiliki kekasih!" Seru Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Baekby," Bisik Sehun pelan berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun sadar dan jangan lagi membantah daddynya yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Apa?!" Tanyanya meninggi.

Apa mau dikata, Baekhyun tak bisa dicegah jika sudah tersulut emosi. Tidak akan mengerti dia meskipun Sehun memberinya beribu-ribu kode.

"Wanita itu sendiri yang datang pada ku bahwa dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol! Chanyeol tidak sebaik yang kalian fikirkan!" Baekhyun berujar dengan bentakan.

"Baekhyun..."

Kata-kata Changmin terhenti kala mendengar pintu rumah dibuka dan Chanyeol sebagai pelaku disana. Pria itu tampak lelah dibalutan kemejanya.

Baekhyun berdecih, berfikir jika Chanyeol sangat pandai dalam berakting.

"Itu orangnya sudah pulang, tanya saja langsung padanya." Celetuk Baekhyun sarkasme.

Chanyeol diujung sana berjengit tak mengerti, "Ada apa daddy?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Changmin yang masih memandangi dirinya.

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, gantilah pakaian mu dan mari makan bersama." Ujar Changmin disertai senyumannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Tidak! Tanyakan saja daddy padanya, ya kalaupun dia mau mengaku." Ujar Baekhyun mencemooh membuat Changmin menjadi malu karena sikap anaknya itu.

Melihat keterdiaman sang daddy malah membuat Baekhyun semakin geram, "Jika daddy tak ingin bertanya biar aku saja yang menanyakannya." Kata Baekhyun kemudian fokusnya beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Daddy ku ingin menanyakan tentang wanita yang kau suapi direstoran waktu itu."

Chanyeol terperangah, tak benar terlintas difikirannya jika Baekhyun akan mengateakan hal ini didepan seluruh keluarganya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Mengaku saja jika wanita itu memang benar kekasih mu agar daddy ku tahu kebenarannya." Lagi Baekhyun memanas-manasi keadaan yang memang sudah cukup panas.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Tidak daddy, itu tidak benar. Baekhyun hanya salah faham." Bela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Kau ternyata sangat pandai dalam berakting ya Chanyeol." Sarkas Baekhyun.

Changmin menatapnya tajam. "Cukup Baekhyun! Daddy sudah tak bisa mentolerir sikap kekankan mu lagi."

Baekhyun terhenyak, baru kali ini daddynya memberinya tatapan seperti itu. Namun bukannya bungkam, Baekhyun malah memilih menantang.

"Kenapa aku dikatai kekanakan sementara aku melihat nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri! Kalian sudah dibodoh-bodohi Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ini semua salah Mommy!" Jari telunjuk yang lentik ia todongkan didepan wajah Sooyoung.

"Baekhyun," Lagi Sehun memanggilnya berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajah mommy nya.

"Apalagi Hyung? Apa!! Aku memang benarkan!" Serunya meminta pembenaran Sehun.

"Jika saja Mommy tidak memaksa ku untuk menikahi Chanyeol aku tidak akan mungkin mengalami hal seperti ini! I hate you Mommy!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun mereka lebih membela Chanyeol dari pada dirinya.

Changmin sontak berdiri mendengar kalimat kurang ajar Baekhyun itu, "Baekhyun! Jangan bersikap kurang ajar!" Sentak Changmin murka.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun kecewa, hyungnya itu selalu berada dipihaknya lalu kenapa kali ini pria itu memilih diam. Tidak tahu saja Baekhyun bahwa mommy nya lah merasa lebih kecewa karena anaknya sendiri membenci dirinya.

Betapa buruknya ia menjadi seorang ibu.

"Terserah!" Seru Baekhyun seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Mengabaikan segala teriakan Changmin yang menuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, merasa bersalah. Masalah yang awalnya kecil bisa menjadi sebegini besarnya.

"Aku akan mencoba memberi Baekhyun penjelasan, Daddy tenangkanlah fikiran dulu." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Changmin menghela nafas kasar, pria paruh baya itupun kembali duduk membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Chanyeol berujar seraya mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah hampir mencapai ambang pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun berubah tuli, monster mungil itu semakin cepat membawa tungkainya untuk memasuki kamarnya, tempat dirinya selalu bisa meluapkan segala kekesalan yang ia miliki didalam benaknya.

Baekhyun mungkin cepat, tapi Chanyeol lebih gencar. Pria jangkung itu segera menahan pintu kamar Baekhyun saat sang empunya hendak menutupnya.

"Menyingkir dari pintu ku sialan!" Sentak Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau harus mendengar penjelasan ku kali ini." Kata Chanyeol tetap berusaha mempertahankan pintu Baekhyun agar tak tertutup.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil masuk, Baekhyun tak kuat untuk menahannya.

"Apa lagi mau mu hah?! Tidakkah kau puas telah membuat daddy ku marah pada ku?" Chanyeol terpaksa menutup pintunya agar suara teriakan Baekhyun tak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Kau salah mengartikan hubungan ku dan Jiyeon, apa yang kau lihat direstoran waktu itu bukanlah seperti apa yang kau fikirkan. Jiyeon hanya ingin mencicipi makanan ku. Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu!" Jelas Chanyeol seraya mengambil langkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Berhenti disana!" Kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengujarkan kebohongan sekali saja Chanyeol? Tidakkah cukup bagi mu telah membohongi aku selama ini?" Baekhyun berujar lelah, kepalanya pun telah didera oleh pusing yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Pergilah Chanyeol, aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi dari mu." Ujar Baekhyun. Jelas itu sebuah permohonan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong pada mu Baek." Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sementara Baekhyun tak lagi sanggup untuk mengujarkan kata karena kepalanya benar-benar sakit, ditambah kram perut kembali menyerangnya sungguh membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

"Aku tidak perduli, sekarang keluarlah!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan segala energi yang masih tersisa.

Namun tetaplah si pembangkang yang sama. Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan masalah ini menjadi berlarut-larut, Chanyeol harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

Pria jangkung itu hendak mengujar penjelasan yang lainnya sebelum tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba limbung, beruntung Chanyeol sigap menahan kepalanya agar tak terbentur kerasnya lantai kamar Baekhyun.

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah panik Chanyeol memanggili namanya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Yoona segera berangkat dari Chaesam menuju Seoul setelah mendengar bahwa menantu kesayangannya masuk kerumah sakit.

Wanita paruh baya itu memaksa Yunhoo untuk berkendara ditengah malam hanya agar dirinya bisa melihat keadaan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Itulah kenapa paginya saat Baekhyun membuka mata dia melihat kedua mertua serta orang tuanya berada diruangan tempat ia dirawat. Oh jangan lupakan Sehun dan Chanyeol juga ada disana.

"Ibu disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya hendak bangkit dari tidurnya.

Yoona pun dengan senang hati membantu menantu kesayangannya itu untuk duduk, "Ibu harus memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Wanita paruh baya itu berujar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, tenang saja." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan. Yoona tersenyum lembut menerima usapan sayang dari Baekhyun dilengannya membuat Sooyoung cemburu akan interaksi keduanya.

"Ya kita hanya bisa memastikan itu setelah dokter sendiri yang mengatakannya." Celetuk Yunhoo yang berdiri disamping Yoona.

Tak lama dari itu dokter pun memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun dengan seorang perawat yang memegang hasil tes pasien ditangannya.

"Adik saya tidak memiliki penyakit yang mematikan'kan dok?" Sehun langsung menyerbu dengan pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang berhasil mendapat teguran dari semua orang.

Dokter itu terkikik geli, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tuan Park hanya mengalami tekanan darah rendah, hal itu biasa terjadi diawal-awal masa kehamilan."

Ruang rawat Baekhyun menjadi hening seketika, semua orang mendadak kehilangan kata. Terutama Baekhyun yang saat ini bahkan masih menahan nafasnya.

"Selamat Tuan, anda sedang mengandung 5minggu."

Baekhyun rasa dia sudah mati dan kini dirinya sudah berada dineraka. Pasti kepalanya terbentur cukup kuat tadi malam hingga Baekhyun mendengar hal yang tidak masuk akal begini.

Tidak mungkin dia hamil'kan?

Hamil!

Hamil!

Hamil!

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya bagai mantra mematikan.

Tolong katakan jika dirinya memang sudah benar-benar mati!

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Ini mungkin kayaknya terlalu maksa, jadi jangan judge yaa cukup kasih saran dengan cara yang baik dan benar wkwkwkwk :'))

Btw, makasih untuk semangatnya kalian semua, ketjup basah satu-satu ;*

Enjoy it!

Thanks for fav, follow and riview;* Py cinta kalian banyak-banyak :'))

 **tkxcxmrhmh, Guest, myhappines, park nagisa, AL0461, baekbyunch, Baekkiyod, Byunsunny6104, hulas99, Emmy Riyadi, azaliany07, timses.exo, Ryu Cho, chanbaekis, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, baekinibottom, ssuhoshnet, ink123, sitifa995, Chanbaeksaranghae, KimAyrra99, Babu.chanbaek, selepy, Park LouisYeol, Sehanse, baekkiepcy, ChanBaek09, baeeki6104, peek4bee, BaekHill, AkagamiShimura27, kickykeklikler, i baek you, Light.Byun**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Baekhyun hamil akhirnya weee!!!

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	11. Chapter 11 OUR FIRST FAULT

**" OUR FIRST FAULT "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Usia kandungannya masih terbilang muda jadi saya sarankan untuk tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan berat dulu juga jangan terlalu stress supaya hal yang sama tidak kembali terjadi karena hal itu dapat mengganggu bayinya." sang dokter menjelaskan dengan cermat sementara Baekhyun masih membeku ditempatnya.

Jangan menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol sebab pria itu juga kehilangan kata-katanya, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang dan juga kebingungan.

Bingung harus melakukan apa.

Yoona yang sedari tadi berada didekat Baekhyun segera memeluk meenantu kesayangannya itu, "Ibu sangat senang, akhirnya ibu mendapatkan cucu." Wanita paruh baya itu berujar penuh rasa syukur.

Sooyoung pun tak kalah senang, sangat senang malah. Namun terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, mengingat yang selama ini mereka lakukan hanyalah saling berteriak dibanding saling menyapa.

.

Baekhyun diizinkan pulang setelah mendapatkan beberapa vitamin yang harus dia minum setiap harinya.

Sesampainya mereka dikediaman Byun, monster mungil itu segera memasuki kamarnya dengan alasan bahwa dirinya merasa lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat.

Tentu saja itu hanyalah alibi. Baekhyun memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir.

Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

Kepalanya benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling tak benar terlintas dibenaknya jika dirinya akan hamil secepat ini.

Bagaimana dengan surat cerai yang telah Baekhyun siapkan matang-matang?

Chanyeol dan spermanya benar-benar telah menghancurkan segalanya.

Baekhyun harus memutuskan tindakan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil agar semuanya menjadi lebih baik dan tidak lagi menjadi begitu sulit.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar, Baekhyun sudah membuat keputusan.

Monster mungil itu memutuskan untuk bertahan pada rencananya untuk bercerai dari Chanyeol, kehamilannya bukanlah hal yang bisa menghentikan rencananya begitu saja.

Itulah kenapa Chanyeol mendapati suami monsternya itu tengah berdiri dengan sebuah amplop coklat ditangannya.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tidur." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena setahunya tadi Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya lelah.

"Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol was-was, sebab Baekhyun dengan nada datarnya selalu membawa sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Tutur Baekhyun tenang, masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, "Baekhyun bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi meminta hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," Jawabnya acuh.

Chanyeol merengut tak suka mendengar nada acuh itu, "Lantas?"

"Janji itu terjadi sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau mempermainkan aku, perlu kau tahu janji itu ada bukan bertujuan agar aku bisa dipermainkan sesuka mu!" Ketusnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mu!" Chanyeol tampak benar-benar frustasi tapi benar-benar sudah tak perduli. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah Jiyeon maka kau salah besar, aku bersumpah aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Sambung Chanyeol berusaha kembali menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mendesah jengah, sudah terlalu muak dengan segala penjelasan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah Chanyeol tak perlu berdalih lagi, aku tak perduli karena aku akan tetap menceraikan mu."

"Ini! Cukup kau tanda tangani maka masalah kita selesai." Baekhyun berkata seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Chanyeol menerima itu dengan kerutan yang tercetak jelas didahi, pria jangkung itu lantas mengeluarkan isi dari dalam amplop tersebut.

Chanyeol membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana dengan seksama tanpa melewatkan satu hurud pun.

Chanyeol merasakan campuran antara marah dan patah hati.

Teganya Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini setelah apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengalah pada setiap kekesalan Baekhyun. Teganya dia!

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah beberapa saat terpaku. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar dan berbahaya.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah menahan amarahnya saat ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat itu dengan jelas bagaimana jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat surat perceraian mereka.

"Kau tentu tak bodoh untuk tahu maksudnya seperti apa." Celetuk Baekhyun, monster mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku sudah mengurusnya karena aku tahu kau cukup sibuk untuk mengurusnya hingga kau bahkan menyuruh jalang itu untuk menemui ku. Tanda tangani saja cepat aku sudah cukup muak dengan mu!" Tutur Baekhyun tak benar peduli dengan kemarahan Chanyeol yang sudah membumbung tinggi sebab Baekhyun pun memiliki amarah yang sama besarnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin, "Kau muak dengan ku? Maka kau harus bersiap untuk lebih muak dari ini karena aku tidak akan menceraikan mu." Nada suaranya benar-benar dingin menusuk. Baekhyun sampai menggigil dibuatnya.

Dan yang dilakukan Baekhyun didetik berikutnya adalah tercengang sebab surat perceraian mereka yang sudah bersusah payah Baekhyun urus dirobek begitu saja oleh Chanyeol hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan sial?!!" Baekhyun berteriak sampai-sampai urat lehernya mencuat keluar sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Tidakkah cukup bagimu telah menghancurkan hidup ku! Kau bahkan membuat ku mengandung anak mu!" Hardik Baekhyun.

"CUKUP BAEKHYUN!!!" Bentak Chanyeol membahana dan Baekhyun hampir menyembunyikan diri mendengar itu.

Itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol mengeluarkan bentakan menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa mu untuk menerima lamaran ku waktu itu, kau sendiri yang menerimanya!" Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol tidak bersalah sepenuhnya.

Mungkin dia memang salah karena telah membuat Baekhyun hamil tanpa persetujuan dari monster mungil itu, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tak bisa menerima semua perkataan Baekhyun.

"Itu ulah Mommy ku!" Jawab Baekhyun putus asa.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini Baekhyun masih menyalahkan Sooyoung padahal faktanya Baekhyunlah yang menyetujui pernikahan mereka meski hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil.

Disisi lain Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, ternyata bukanlah Baekhyun yang menerima lamarannya melainkan ibu mertuanya. Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa kecewa dan patah hati sebab ibunya sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun tapi rupanya orang yang diharapkan menjadi menantu malah seperti kini.

"Demi tuhan aku tak ingin menikah dan memiliki anak, terlebih dengan dirimu! Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ku!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar diakhir karena airmatanya telah berhasil keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa?! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada mu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol lelah dan kesal.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika dirinya terus dituding melakukan kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak guna menenangkan diri, "Aku lelah, aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah berhenti berdebat. Aku akan tetap meminta cerai dari mu, aku akan mengurus suratnya lagi dan juga jangan khawatirkan kandungan ku karena aku akan menggugurkannya jadi dia tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagimu." ujar Baekhyun enteng seolah apa yang barusan ia katakan bukanlah suatu hal yang besar.

Chanyeol didepannya tercekat, pria jangkung itu hilang kata-kata. Tapi satu hal yang terlihat jelas adalah kemarahan telah menyelimuti Chanyeol.

Itulah bagaimana tangan Chanyeol melayang hendak menyapa pipi Baekhyun disertai bentakan keras yang menyeruakan namanya.

Beruntung Chanyeol masih bisa menahannya meski Baekhyun sudah terlanjur ketakutan.

"Aku selama ini mengalah pada mu bukan berarti aku tidak mampu, aku selalu memikirkan ibu ku yang sangat menyayangi dirimu meski kau sama sekali tak pernah menganggap kasih sayang yang dia berikan." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Perlu untuk kau tahu Baekhyun, kau bukanlah apa-apa bagi ku karena jika bukan karena ibuku aku tidak akan mungkin mempertahankan orang seperti dirimu." Baekhyun masih diam mendengar, bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawabinya.

"Jadi yang perlu kau ingat, terima atau tidaknya dirimu terhadap ku aku tetaplah suami mu maka suka atau tidak kau harus mengikuti segala perkataan ku. Kau akan melahirkan bayi itu tak peduli apa yang terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun hendak mencela perkataan itu sebelum suara gelas jatuh dan membuat isi didalamnya berserakan dilantai mengambil eksistensi keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan mereka secara dramatis, disana tepat didepan pintu Yoona dan Sooyoung berdiri mematung.

Keduanya tahu bahwa keadaan akan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Satu jam sebelumnya...

Yoona mengatakan jika wanita paruh baya itu ingin mengantarkan segelas susu untuk menantu kesayangannya yang tengah mengandung cucu yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

Namun menit-menit telah berlalu, Yoona tak juga kembali.

Akhirnya Sooyoung memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoona kelantai atas, tempat dimana kamar Baekhyun berada.

Sooyoung tersenyum kala mendapati Yoona berada didepan pintu kamar anaknya, tapi senyuman itu terganti dengan kerutan didahi didetik berikutnya sebab Yoona hanya berdiri diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari sana.

Ada apa?

Dimakan oleh rasa penasaran, Sooyoung pun mendekat kearahnya lalu terhenyak mendengar teriakan dari kamar Baekhyun.

Anak dan menantunya tengah bertengkar hebat karena keegoisan yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun menatap Sooyoung benci, monster mungil itu berlalu melewati Mommy dan ibu mertuanya begitu saja.

Mengabaikan segala panggilan Sooyoung, membuat wanita paruh baya itu patah hati.

Chanyeol menatap itu tak enak hati, "Tunggulah disini Mom, aku yang akan mengejarnya.

Sooyoung mengangguk faham membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya, tapi sayang Chanyeol terlambat Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu pergi dengan mobilnya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Meskipun diluar tengah hujan deras, Luhan masih bisa mendengar bahwa seseorang tengah mengetuk pintunya.

Monster mungil itu mendatanginya dengan tubuh basah kuyub juga mata yang memerah sembab. Luhan yakin Baekhyun barusaja usai menangis.

"Aku rindu coklat panas buatan mu." cicitnya menjawab tatapan keheranan Luhan.

Hell yeah! Coklat panas! Alasan yang bagus!

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Luhan pun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya, beruntung orangtuanya tengah berada dichina.

"Kau benahi dulu dirimu, aku akan menyiapkan coklat panas untuk mu." Ujar Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun menuruti tanpa protes.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya dan Baekhyun harus memberinya jawaban, tapi untuk saat ini Luhan akan menahan rasa penasarannya dulu sebab Baekhyun sudah sangat menggigil.

Sebenarnya berapa lama Baekhyun berada diluar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya?

Itu juga akan Luhan tanyakan nanti, untuk saat ini yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat coklat panas permintaan Baekhyun.

Setelah Luhan selesai membuatkan coklat panas untuk Baekhyun, Luhan pun menuju kamarnya.

Alis Luhan berjengit sempurna kala mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk termenung diranjang milik Luhan. Sungguh bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Goomawo~" Gumam Baekhyun kala Luhan memberinya secangkir coklat panas, tak lupa senyuman palsunya.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, katakan ada apa?" Tanya Luhan jelas menuntut jawaban.

Senyuman Baekhyun diganti dengan helaan nafas ringan, "Aku hamil." gumam Baekhyun, dalam artian benar-benar bergumam sampai-sampai Luhan hampir tidak dapat menangkap apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Beruntung telinganya cukup tajam, "Benarkah? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Luhan kembali bertanya sementara Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya, rupanya pria cantik satu ini belum mengerti situasi.

Baekhyun tak memberikan Luhan jawaban, monster mungil itu membiarkan Luhan memikirkan jawabannya sendiri.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat sempurna, "Jangan bilang kau masih ingin bercerai dari Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun bergumam memebenarkan, "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan surat cerainya tapi keparat itu sudah merobeknya, terpaksa aku harus mengurusnya lagi." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, Luhan menatap Baeknyun horor.

Tak benar percaya bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mengutarakan keinginan mengerikannya itu, "Jadi itukah alasan kau dan Kai pergi kekantor advokat?"

Dahi Baekhyun merengut, "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya heran.

Luhan berdehem canggung, "Aku mengikuti kalian saat itu, aku hanya khawatir padamu! Jangan marah!" cicitnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, namun tak memberikan protesan apapun karena Baekhyun yakin Luhan hanya akan mengatakan alibi-alibi lain yang terkesan berlebihan.

"Jika kau menceraikan Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Daddy dan Mommy mu?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan bisa menyalahkan aku lali ini karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan." Baekhyun berujar disertai senyuman misterius yang berhasil membuat Luhan penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakas Luhan, jari-jari lentiknya menari sebentar diatas benda pipih itu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memberikan hasil rekaman ponselnya, namun Luhan langsung tercengang kala mendengar isi dari rekaman itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh'kan?" Luhan hanya menatapnga tanpa memberi jawaban, sebab apa yang Baekhyun katakan semuanya adalah kebenarannya.

Baekhyun tidaklah cemburu buta seperti apa yang Luhan asumsikan, tapi Luhan pun dilanda kebingungan karena Luhan pun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Maka itu, saat Baekhyun tertidur karena kram perutnya kambuh. Luhan secara diam-diam mencuri rekaman perbincangan Baekhyun dan Jiyeon dicafe tempo hari untuk menanyakan kebenarannya pada Chanyeol.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Seharusnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah karena mereka memiliki kelas pagi. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun masih terbaring ditempat tidur Luhan karena kram perutnya belum juga membaik membuat Luhan meragu untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau pergilah! Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan menatapnya ragu, "Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkannya.

Luhan menghela nafas ringan, Luhan sebenarnya tak ingin pergi tapi kelas hari ini benar-benar tak bisa ditinggali dan juga dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukan.

"Bailklah, aku pergi. Jangan pergi kemanapun! Tetaplah dirumahku, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, arrachi?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan Luhan anggukan pelan.

"Jika kau lapar, kau bisa memakan apapun yang ada didalam kulkas atau kau bisa memesan makanan" Luhan berkata seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan diletakkannya diatas nakas.

Heol, seolah Baekhyun tak memiliki uang saja.

"Jangan berlari saat menuruni tangga, hati-hati saat kau melangkah dikamar mandi." Ujarnya memperingati.

"Lu, aku bukan bocah berumur 5, Kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu." Baekhyun berujar jengah.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau sedang hamil!" seru Luhan tak terima rasa khawatirnya dicela.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Ini tidak sepenting itu, toh lagipula aku akan menggugurkannya."

"Janga mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan hati mu, kau fikir aku tidak melihat sikap protective mu begitu?" Sarkas Luhan, Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aku melihatnya, setiap kau berbicara kau selalu meletakkan tangan mu diatas perut mu terkadang kau mengelusnya pelan seolah kau tak ingin bayi mu terusik dari tidurnya, akuilah Baekby bahwa jauh didalam hati mu kau juga menginginkan kehadirannya." Ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan gusar.

Benarkah itu? Baekhyun tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Luhan tersenyum melihat keterdiaman sahabat monsternya itu. See, Baekhyun pun tak dapat membantahnya.

"Aku pergi." Luhan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dibuat terkejut akan perilaku yang tak ia sadari sama sekali.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Baekby, sepertinya aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Kau tak apa'kan?" Kata Luhan lewat sambungan telfon.

Baekhyun disebrang sana terdengar menghela nafas jengah, "Lu!"

Luhan terkekeh, "Oke oke, ingat untuk menghubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Luhan kembali memperingati sebelum sambungan diputus dengan jawaban tanpa minat dari Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah Luhan memasukkan ponselnya disaku sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya. Luhan pun masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa ragu sebab dia pun sudah sangat mengenali siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Itu Sehun.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan telah berhasil mendudukkan pantatnya.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja selesai menelfon Baekhyun." Luhan berujar seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya." ucap Sehun.

Luhan tentulah memberi tahu akan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tadi malam menginap dirumahnya.

"Tak masalah, aku juga berterimakasih karena sudah bersedia menemani aku bertemu Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Apapun untuk mu, kau tahu itu'kan?"

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun mendengar itu, dia bisa salah faham."

"Lu, aku..."

"Sehun, sepertinya kita akan membuat Chanyeol menunggu jika kita tidak berangkat sekarang." Potong Luhan cepat sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Luhan sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya, jadi lebih baik tidak membuang suara untuk itu.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kala Luhan membuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Pria albino itu pun membawa mobilnya menuju restoran didekat perusahaan Chanyeol.

Saat mereka tiba, Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang terlihat gusar.

Luhan dan Sehun pun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, mereka memesan sesuatu sebelum memulai perrcakapan.

"Bagimana keadaan Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya akhirnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kram perut ringan." Ujar Luhan pelan, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega untuk itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sebab mereka berjanji bertemu karena Luhan memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

Dengan ragu Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Aku minta maaf jika aku masuk campur dengan urusan rumah tangga mu, tapi ku rasa kau harus mendengar ini." Kata Luhan seraya meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

Luhan memutarkan rekaman audio yang ia curi dari ponsel Baekhyun semalam, membiarkan Chanyeol mendengarnya agar Luhan dapat menanyayai kebenarannya.

Namun nampaknya Chanyeol pun tak tahu menau akan perihal itu, suami Baekhyun itu pun nampak terkejut. Sama hal nya dengan Sehun, pria albino tak kalah terkejut dan juga merasa bersalah.

Bersalah karena dirinya tak berada dipihak Baekhyun malam itu. Luhan dan Sehun terperanjat ditempat duduknya kala Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlalu, merekapun sontak mengikuti langkah Chanyeol namun pria jangkung itu sudah lebih dulu membawa mobilnya melaju.

Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, mereka juga membuntuti Chanyeol hingga keduanya sampai disebuah gedung tinggi. Rupanya Chanyeol menuju kantornya.

Sehun dan Luhan terus mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu tak peduli sekitar karena Chanyeol bahkan tak menanggapi sapaan dan juga tundukkan hormat untuknya.

Dibelakangnya Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Kenapa semua orang membungkuk tiap kali berpapasan dengan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya pada Sehun yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Itu hal wajar, Chanyeol adalah dirut sekaligus CEO perusahaan ini." Jawab Sehun yang sedang tidak fokus.

Luhan sontak menghentikan langkahnya yang mana hal itu diikuti Sehun pula, "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Kau mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah CEO, tapi Baekhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah pegawai kantor biasa." Ujar Luhan yang juga kebingungan.

Sehun menjadi tegang seketika, dia lupa jika Baekhyun belum mengetahui perihal pekerjaan Chanyeol.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Chanyeol geram, amarah yang belum sepenuhnya hilang kembali memuncak hingga keubun-ubun setelah mendengar rekaman audio yang Luhan berikan.

Pantas saja Baekhyun terus menuduhnya mempermainkan dirinya, ternyata Jiyeon memang mengatakan kebohongan besar.

Chanyeol harus menanyai wanita yang menjadi asistennya itu apa alasan dibalik kebohongan yang ia katakan.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jiyeon bertanya dengan ramah kala Chanyeol mendatangi mejanya.

"Apa yang telah kau katakan pada suami ku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Jiyeon merengut, belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Aku tak mengatakan apapun tuan." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Tak perlu mengelak lagi, aku sudah tahu semuanya!" Seru Chanyeol telak.

Nah, Jiyeon baru mengerti kemanah arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tuan, apapun yang suami mu katakan tidak benar, anda salah faham tuan." Bela Jiyeon membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal karena Jiyeon malah membuat Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang salah.

Chanyeol berdecih, "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau malah mengkambinghitamkan suami ku?" Tanya Chanyeol skeptis.

Seehun dan Luhan sudah berada disana dan memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kau membuat rumah tangga ku hancur! Aku menerima mu sebagai teman tapi kau menghancurkan kepercayaan ku!" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada kesal kentara. Chanyeol juga tidak berusaha menutupinya, ngomong-ngomong.

Jiyeon menelan ludahnya gugup, "I.itu.. A..aku..."

"Cukup!" Potong Chanyeol cepat. "Sekarang pergi dari sini selagi aku masih bersikap baik dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu ketenangan suami ku dan aku, jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjam." Jiyeon berubah gelagapan.

"Aku beri kau waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikannya, jika kau tidak mengembalikannya dalam seminggu maka aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi sebagai kasus penipuan." Chanyeol berujar penuh penekanan.

Jiyeon tentu saja tak langsung pergi, wanita malah mendekati Chanyeol dan mulai mengemis.

Ini bukan lagi soal uang, Jiyeon telah jatuh hati pada semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Itulah kenapa Jiyeon betah berbulan-bulan mendekati Chanyeol tanpa banyak mengambil uang pria itu.

Jiyeon telah dipermainkan oleh permainannya sendiri.

Jiyeon diseret sekuriti sementara Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah guci mahal kelantai, kemudian menghela nafas frustasi. Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyangka Jiyeon bisa mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu. Segala kebaikan yang selama ini ia berikan tahunya Jiyeon manfaatkan begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengalihkan eksistensinya pada HunHan yang terabaikan sejak tadi, "Bisa antar aku menemui Baekhyun?"

Tentu saja keduanya menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah Luhan, keadaan benar-benar sepi. Baekhyun tidak ada disetiap sudutnya.

Sebelum panik melanda, Luhan segera menghubungi Baekhyun. Beruntung ponselnya tidak dalam keadaan mati.

"Baekby!! Kau dimana?" Serbu Luhan setelah panggilannya diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi bersama Kai maaf aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Baekhyun disebrang sana.

"Kau gila ya? Katakan kau pergi kemana?" Sentak Luhan yang merasa kesal bahwa Baekhyun masih saja dekat dengan pria brengsek seperti Kai.

Chanyeol yang juga turut mendengar itu tak kalah kesal, siapa yang tak kesal jika suami mu sendiri dekat dengan mantan pacarnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya nanti aku telfon lagi." Sambungan telfon mereka diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun tanpa menunggu respon apa yang Luhan berikan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Dia tak mau memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi." Sendu Luhan.

Sehun berdecak, namun didetik setelahnya ia teringat akan sesuatu. Pria albino itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Untung saja Baekhyun mengaktifkan GPSnya," Ujar Sehun sersaya menunjukkan hal itu pada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Mau apa mereka kesana? Itu sangat jauh dari seoul." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan Baekhyun tidak akan aman jika bersama Kai." Ujar Luhan serius.

Dia mengatakan itu bukan karena kesal, tapi Kai memang benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh lengah." Kata Sehun menimpali dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil yang sama agar memudahkan mereka.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Nyatanya fikirannya melanglang buana karena ucapan Luhan.

Benarkah ia menginginkan bayi ini? Benarkah?

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat menghilangkan pemikiran itu, tidak mungkin dia menginginkan anak ini. Mereka bukannya menikah atas dasar cinta atau apa, terlebih Chanyeol memiliki Jiyeon dalam hidupnya tak mungkin Baekhyun ingin memiliki anak bersama pria yang telah memiliki orang lain.

Ditengah kekalutan yang melanda, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya mencari nomor Kai untuk ia mintai Bantuan.

"Hallo.." Sapa Kai disebrang sana.

"Kai aku butuh bantuan mu." Tembak Baekhyun cepat.

"Sure, apapun untuk mu baby." Ujar Kai tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Datanglah kerumah Luhan, aku tak bisa mengatakannya lewat telfon." Jelas Baekhyun terlihat bimbang dalam kata-katanya.

Kai menyanggupi lalu sambungan telfon mereka terputus.

Baekhyun membersihkan diri seraya menunggu kedatangan Kai. Entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun tahunya mengikuti semua yang Luhan katakan padanya.

Monster mungil itu melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tak terjatuh didalam kamar mandi, juga menuruni tangga dengan pelan.

Baekhyun hampir gila memikirkan itu, tapi ia mencoba meyakinii dirinya jika dia hanya tak ingin terjatuh dan membuat badannya memar-memar.

Selama hampir satu jam akhirnya Kai datang, pria itu datang dengan eskrim kesukaan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tengah tak berminat memakan eskrim saat ini.

"Bantuan apa yang kau ingin kan?" Tanya Kai setelah dirinya duduk dikursi tamu milik Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke tempat aborsi." cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Kai tercengang, "Kau hamil Baek?" Tanya Kai kesal. Entah kenapa pria itu harus kesal.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan membenarkan, "Maka itu aku minta bantuan mu untuk mengantarku ketempat abosi, aku ingin menggugurkan kandungan ini." Jelasnya pelan.

Kai menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku tahu satu tempat tapi itu tidak diseoul." Ujar Kai akhirnya.

"Tak masalah, yang penting aku bisa menggugurkan kandungan ini." Ujarnya mantap.

Kai tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita bisa pergi setelah kau siap." Ujar Kai lembut.

Inilah yang selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta setiap kalinya, Kai selalu berhasil memperlakukannya dengan baik dan yang terpentimg selalu berada dipihaknya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi itu dulu, kini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terketuk hatinya akan segala prilaku Kai karena menurutnya sikap Chanyeol jauh lebih baik.

Mereka pergi setelah Baekhyun bersiap-siap, Kai memang benar. Tempatnya sangat jauh dari seoul buktinya setelah dua jam perjalanan mereka belum juga sampai, Baekhyun bosan duduk didalam mobil berlama-lama.

Perutnya juga tiba-tiba kram lagi saat mereka berangkat tadi, seolah bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya seolah meronta dan meminta agar Baekhyun tidak membuangnya.

Baekhyun dilanda kegundahan yang luar biasa, "Kai.." panggilnya pada Kai yang masih terfokus pada jalanan.

Kai menyahuti dengan gumaman sementara matanya tak lepas dari jalanan yang benar-benar sepi.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau bosan? Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." Ucap Kai yang tidak peduli akan kegundahan hati Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku fikir aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Baekhyun sekali lagi tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya diatas perut dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Kita pulang saja Kai." pinta Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Jangan bodoh, kita sebentar lagi sampai kau akan menggugurkan bayi itu dan bercerai dari suami mu agar kita bisa kembali bersama." Kata Kai sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun berubah fikiran.

Baekhyun merengut tak suka, "Aku tidak bilang jika kita akan kembali bersama." Ucap monster mungil itu yang mana membuat Kai menghentikan mobilnya dengan rem mendadak.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali pada ku? Aku sudah cukup baik untuk mu!" Sentak Kai benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mulai mencintai suami brengsek mu itu?" Sarkas Kai.

Baekhyun kembali merengut tak suka, "Chanyeol tidak sebrengsek itu!" Seru Baekhyun membela Chanyeol.

Kai tertawa mencemooh, "Oh sekarang kau membelanya." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gusar mendengar suara Kai barusan.

Baekhyun tahu, dirinya tidak akan selamat kali ini.

"Well, aku tidak peduli! Kau mau mencintainya atau tidak, kita akan tetap menggugurkan kandungan mu!" Seru Kai seraya kembali menginjak pedal gas.

"Kai aku tidak mau! Berhenti Kai!" Baekhyun berkata seraya mengguncang lebgan Kai hingga pegangannya pada kemudi menjadi goyah.

Dengan sentakan kuat Kai melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun membuat monster mungil itu membentur pintu mobil.

"Diam! Dan jangan banyak protes! Aku akan membuat mu menggugurkan kandungannya apapun yang terjadi!"

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, "Kau gila! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku!"

"Kenapa katamu?" Kai terkekeh geli, "Aku hanya tidak suka mekihat mu bahagia sementara aku menderita karena ulah mu!" Ujar Kai sarat akan kebencian.

Baekhyun tercekat, jadi alasan selama ini Kai mendekatinya adalah karena pria itu memiliki iri hati dan dengki akan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Turunkan aku disini sekarang!" Pinta Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukuli Kai, Kai yang geram pun melayangkan tinjunya hingga mengenai pelipis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjadi dilanda pusing tiba-tiba.

Pucuk dicinta dewi fortuna pun tiba, Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya karena ada sebuah mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Tak lama dari itu orang dari dalam mobil keluar, itu Chanyeol, Sehun dab Luhan. Kai berubah cemas, pria tan itu hendak kabur dengan mencoba memundurkan mobilnya namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu mendekati mobilnya serta memecahkan kaca mobilnya.

Chanyeol melihat pelipis Baekhyun berdarah, saat itu juga Chanyeol hilang akal, suami Baekhyun itu segera menarik Kai keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghajarnya habis-habisan sementara Sehun dan Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Perut ku sakit sekali tolong." Ucapnya dengan suara parau sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dipelukan Sehun.

Sehun dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal sytle, "Chanyeol sudahlah! Kita harus menyematkan Baekhyun!" Sehun berseru pada Chanyeol yang tengah menghajar Kai dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah akibat pukulannya dikaca mobil kai dan juga wajah Kai.

"Jika sekali lagi kau menyentuh suami ku dengan tangan mu maka akan ku pastikan kau mati membusuk dipenjara."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh anacaman itu Chanyeol memasuki mobil Sehun dan membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat, Baekhyun terpaksa harus menjalani perawatan intensif.

"Kandungan benar-benar rentan dengan keguguran karena usianya masih sangat muda, beruntung bayi dan ibunya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Tn.park harus istirahat disini dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Sang dokter menjelaskan.

Setelahnya dokterpun pergi, Chanyeol mengambil tempat untuk mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak mendidik Baekhyun dengan baik Chanyeol." Changmin membuka suara.

Chanyeol meringis mendengar hal itu, "semuanya bukanlah salah Baekhyun dad, Ini murni kesalahfahaman karena kelalaian ku." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan kebenarannya.

Changmin mengangguk faham, "Maaf untuk menanyakan hal ini," Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Tapi kenapa Kau tidak menceraikan Baekhyun selagi ada kesempatan?" Tanya Changmin.

Bukannya Changmin Baekhyun menjadi duda, pria paruh baya itu hanya penasaran sebab jika itu orang lain pasti mereka sudah menceraikan Baekhyun karena sifat Baekhyun yang semena-mena itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, "Baekhyun adalah permintaan pertama ibu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Changmin menghela nafas, Chanyeol memang anak yang patuh dan juga Yoona memang tak pernah meminta apapun pada anak-anaknya selama semasa hidupnya.

"Terlebih, Baekhyun juga berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ujar Chanyeol mengenang masalalu.

Perbincangan mereka terusik akan suara ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun meraih ponselnya, nama sang adik adalah apa yang teertera dilayar.

"Oppa, Ibu kollaps lagi." Suara Irene terdengar sumbang, adiknya itu pasti sudah banyak memangis dan itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa keadaan ibunya lebih parah dari pada yang sebelumnya.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Sooyoung menangis seraya mengecupi pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Fikirannya melayang kepada masalalu, dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun bertengkar pertama kali.

 _Baekhyun masih berumur 15tahun saat itu, tapi fikirannya sudah dewasa. Bungsu Byun juga memiliki sifat yang baik._

 _Baekhyun selalu menolong setiap orang yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongannya tanpa memandang bulu, termasuk orangtua dipinggir jalan yang bekerja dengan memungut sampah._

 _Baekhyun ingin memberinya uang, namun orangtua itu menolak. Baekhyun tak kehilangan akal, bungsu byun itu membantu orang tua itu mengais sampah untuk ditukar menjadi lembaran won._

 _Sooyounvg saat itu baru saja selesai mengadakan pertemuan bisnis dengan beberapa kolega tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, para koleganya pun turut melihat hal itu._

 _"Ny.Byun, bukankah itu anak bungsu mu." Ujar Seohyun, sipemilik beberapa real estet yang berada diseoul._

 _"Anak mu mengais sampah? Kau tidak pernah memberinya uang Ny.Byun?" Celetuk Hyoyeon sipemilik barisan hotel ternama._

 _Keduanya terkikik menertawakan Sooyoung._

 _Sungguh Sooyoung benar-benar malu dibuatnya, maka itu saat Baekhyun pulang Sooyoung sudah menunggunya dengan tangan yang berlipat didada._

 _"Darimana saja kau Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sooyoung bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya._

 _Baekhyun merengut tak mengerti akan panggilan itu, "Aku baru pulang dari sekolah Mom." Jawab Baekhyun disertai senyuman manisnya._

 _"Jangan berani membohongi aku! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat sampah itu!" Seru Sooyoung tak benar menaruh peduli pada Baekhyun yang terheran-heran karena sikapnya._

 _"Aku hanya membantu..."_

 _"Harus berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak bergaul dengan orang yang tidak sederajat dengan mu! Kau membuat ku malu!" Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sooyoung memberi Baekhyun bentakan selama 15tahun hidupnya._

 _"Kau benar-benar anak tidak tau diuntung! Tidak cukupkah uang yang aku berikan pada mu hingga kah harus mengais sampah seperti itu?" Sooyoung masih mengujar makiannya sementara Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tersinggung akan sikap mommy nya itu._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau dilarang untuk pergi kemana pun selain kesekolah! Jangan membantah selama kau masih menumpang tinggal dengan ku!" Baekhyun benar-benar sedih mendengar hal itu, tidak menyangka jika mommynya menganggap dirinya hanya menumpang hidup dirumah yang memang seharusnya tempat ia bernaung._

 _"Turuti semua kata-kataku! Karna aku Mommy mu!"_

 _"Terkadang aku lebih memilih jika aku bukanlah anak mu." Baekhyun berujar sendu._

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya air mata Baekhyun jatuh karena mommynya seolah menganak tirikan dirinya._

 _Dan itu juga pertama kalinya Sooyoung menangis karena membuat anak bungsunya menangis._

 _Sooyoung tak benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal itu, Sooyoung hanya merasa cemburu karena Baekhyun terlihat akrab dengan wanita paruh baya lain selain dirinya._

 _Sooyoung hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu menatapnya, selalu berlindung padanya selalu menjadi anak manjanya._

 _Besoknya saat matahari menjelang, tak adalagi sandwich kesukaan Baekhyun karena Sooyoung memutuskan berhenti untuk membuat sandwich sebelum Baekhyun meminta maaf akan perkataannya kemarin._

 _Itulah hari dimana Baekhyun tidak lagi memakan sandwich buatan mommynya._

Wanita paruh baya itu merasa bersalah, jika saja dirinya tidak egois mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan berakhir disini.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, yeobo." Changmin mengelus pelan pundaknya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan Yeobo? Aku sudah membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti ini." sesal Sooyoung.

"Kalian hanya memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama." Changmin memberi pengertian.

"Kau hanya terlalu menyayangi putra bungsu mu." Sooyomg tak membantah hal itu.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat ia harapkan setelah 6tahun dirinya berjuang agar Sehun mendapatkan adik.

Meski bukanlah anak perempuan seperti apa yang diinginkan tapi Baekhyun jauh lebih baik dari yang diharapkan.

Anak mungil yang cantik dengan senyuman indah menenangkan.

Sooyoung sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat sekali saat Baekhyun lahir pertama kali kau mencacimaki dokter yang menepuk pantatnya agar menangis." Sooyoung dan Changmin terkekeh bersama mengingat hal itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, kau akan memiliki cucu sebentar lagi." Changmin menasehati. Sooyoung mengangguk menuruti.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun terbangun paginya dengan sakit kepala yang menggila, rintihannya memabngunkan Sooyoung yang semalaman tertidur dikursi dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Baby, kau udah bangun sayang?" panggilan sayang itu sudah lama sekali rasanya mommynya tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun kira bahwa dia masih berada dialam mimpi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap mata bengkak mommynya, wanita paruh baya itu pasti menangisi dirinya semalaman.

Baekhyun tahu betul sifat Sooyoung yang satu itu, dia akan terjaga semalaman jika Baekhyun sakit meskipun mereka dalam pertikaian hebat.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu sering membentak mommynya.

"Mom.."

"Ya baby." Sahut Sooyoung pelan. "kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Sooyoung kembali menangis, "Tidak! Mommylah yang seharusnya minta maaf pada mu, maafkan mommy." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya berpelukan, meski agak canggung karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu tapi akhirnya perasaan canggung itu terganti dengan perasaan lega.

Seolah beban yang selama ini mereka bawa sudah lenyap seketika.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Annyeong, long time no see!

Miss me? Wkwkwkwk :))

makasih banyak untuk saranny ;*

Enjoy it!

Thanks for fav, foll and riview py sayang kalian manyak-manyak;*

 **Bunny Bear08, galuhkasih04, Ohhannymoon101, alyshava, exobbabe, ink123, BellvaOh, milkybaek, Chanbaekismyown, deer, park nagisa, Guest, Kickykeklikler, Park LouisYeol, sitifa995, ppy20, hulas99, selepy, kxllynaa, byunaraa, Light.Byun, peek4bee, Baekkiyod, chanbaekAL, ssuhoshnet, melina614, min yeong, ChanelBaek, BaekHill, Juni654, ChanBaek09, chanbaekis, KimAyrra99, byunpuja, Sirly Angela, Ryu Cho, ninetyfoursehun, AkagamiShimura27**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Baekhyun hamil akhirnya weee!!!

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	12. Chapter 12 OUR FIRST SETTLEMENT

**" OUR FIRST** **SETTLEMENT"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **M-PREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Jiyeon kembali kerumahnya bersama Chen setelah pertengkaran mereka terakhir kali. Itu berarti sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya Jiyeon tak bertemu Chen.

Bukannya Chen tak berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan keduanya, tapi Jiyeon lah yang menghindari Chen dan memutuskan hubungan keduanya yang telah berjalan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sesampainya diflat mereka dulu, keadaan flat sederhana itu terlihat sepi. Awalnya Jiyeon mengira jika Chen tengah bekerja, tapi ketika wanita itu melangkah kan kaki kekamar dan mengecek lemari pakaian mereka. Baju-baju Chen sudah tidak ada disana.

Jiyeon tak membuang waktu segera berlalu menuju bar tempat Chen bekerja, ternyata Chen belum datang karena ini bukan shif kerjanya.

Jiyeon berulang kali menghubungi Chen, namun selalu suara operatorlah yang menyambut panggilannya.

Jiyeon berakhir menunggu satu jam lamanya sampai Chen datang dengan seorang pria cantik menggandeng mesra lengannya.

"Oppa!" Seru Jiyeon cepat dan Tegas.

Keduanya sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada Jiyeon yang tengah termakan oleh api cemburu. Chen perlahan melepaskan gandengannya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pria cantik itu. Setelahnya pria cantik itu berlalu memasuki bar melewati Jiyeon.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jiyeon tanpa basa-basi.

Chen hanya menatapnya, "Dari mana saja?" Tanya Chen.

"Tidak penting! Katakan siapa pria itu?" Tanya Jiyeon menntut jawaban.

Chen menghela nafas pelan, "Dia Minseok, kekasih ku."

"Apa?!" Jiyeon terperangah. "Oppa kau berselingkuh dari ku?" Tuduh Jiyeon dengan nada tak percayanya.

Dahi Chen sontak berkerut merasa ganjil, "Jiyeon-ah, kau lah yang memutuskan hubungan kita, aku bahkan mengemis meminta kau kembali tapi kau malah pergi dari flat kita. Sekarang katakan, siapa yang aku selingkuhi?" Tanya Chen tepat sasaran.

Jjiyeon tercekat beberapa saat, "Oppa kau tidak seharusnya menganggap serius ucapan ku dan sekarang aku sudah kembali jadi kita bisa kembali bersama, tinggalkan pria itu." Ujar Jiyeon tak tahu malu.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang mencintai ku dengan tulus begitu saja."

"Aku juga mencintai mu dengan tulus Oppa!" Sanggah Jiyeon.

"Kau tidak! Jika kau mencintai ku, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada ku." Ujar Chen merujuk pada setiap kelakuan Jiyeon selama ini.

"Aku menyesal Oppa untuk itu aku kembali. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Jiyeon memelas tak lupa dengan janji manis yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Chen menatapnya sendu, "Sudah terlambat, aku sudah bahagia bersama Minseok. Kau carilah cinta mu sendiri Jiyeon-ah, maafkan aku." Setelah mengatakan itu Chen berlalu meninggalkan Jiyeon dengan teriakan frustasinya.

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk ditempatnya seraya menangis histeris. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi cintanya yang telah pergi. Juga menangisi cinta yang tak ia dapatkan.

"Baekhyun, ini semua kesalahan mu!" Monolog Jiyeon penuh dengan kebencian.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Irene langsung berdiri dari duduknya disusul dengan Suho setibanya Chanyeol dirumah sakit, perut buncitnya tak menghalangi Irene untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kakak.

"Dimana Baekhyunee?" Tanya Irene yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersama kakaknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan itu, "Bukankah dokter mengatakan jika ibu sudah mulai membaik ayah, lalu kenapa ibu kembali kollaps seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya memandangi Irene dan Suho bergantian.

"Ibu tidak meminum obatnya beberapa hari ini dan sekarang ibu belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi." Suho memberinya jawaban karena Irene sibuk memandangi Chanyeol dari tadi seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin adiknya itu sampaikan.

"Ayah juga ada didalam, masuklah." Suho kembali berujar sebelum Irene menyuarakan isi hatinya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian hendak memasuki ruang rawat ibunya sebelum-

"Tunggu sebentar Oppa." Irene dengan cepat menghentikannya membuatnya urung kemudian berbalik memandang adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ibu pergi kerumah Baekhyun?" Irene balik bertanya dengan nada penuh telisik.

Chanyeol terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi, "Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Irene ajukan.

"Keadaan ibu semakin memburuk setelah pulang dari sana, pasti ada yang terjadi iya'kan? Katakan oppa! Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" Lagi Irene bertanya kali ini benar-benar menuntut jawaban.

"Irene sudahlah." Suho berusaha menghentikan istrinya itu.

Chanyeol tahu pasti jawaban akan pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya itu, hanya saja tak mungkin Chanyeol memberitahu adiknya jika sebenarnya pertengkaran dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah penyebab itu semua.

Ibunya pastilah memikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan segala ancamannya tentang bayi yang dikandung oleh monster mungil itu.

Chanyeol menatap Irene gusar, ditambah adiknya itu kini kembali menangis membuatnya semakin bingung, "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, pikirkan dirimu yang akan melahirkan beberapa hari lagi." Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyumannya berusaha mengatakan jika semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, meski nyatanya tidak.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat ibunya, ayahnya tengah memandang khawatir pada ibunya yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ujar ayahnya yang telah menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberi anggukan seraya mendekat kearah brangkar tempat ibunya terbaring, "Bagaimana keadaan ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yunhoo menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak begitu baik, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu ibu mu sadar."

Chanyeol turut menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menempatkan ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menyesal dan permintaan maafpun tak akan cukup rasanya.

Beruntung, Yoona tersadar tak lama kemudian ayahnya pun segera memanggil dokter dan meminta Chanyeol menjaga ibunya barang sebentar.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil wanita paruh baya itu terbata, Chanyeol menyahuti dengan cepat.

Yoona melirik kesekitar sejenak, "Dimana Baekhyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" itulah pertanyaan pertama Yoona setelah sadar, Chanyeol hampir saja mendengus kesal.

Lihatkan! Ibunya masih saja mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya.

Jujur saja Chanyeol kesal dan marah, Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian begitu besar dari ibunya. Tidak setelah apa yang telah dilakukan suami monsternya itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ibu seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatan ibu." Chanyeol berujar ketus tanpa sadar.

Yoona tersenyum maklum akan hal itu, "Maafkan ibu telah menempatkan mu dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti berat'kan?" Tanya Yoona pelan.

Chanyeol tak menjawabi karena memang seperti itulah adanya, menghadapi Baekhyun yang selalu mengumpat setiap saat bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

"Maaf ibu sudah memaksa mu, ibu telah melakukan kesalahan." Chanyeol menggeleng membantah hal itu.

"Tidak bu, ibu hanya ingin aku bahagia aku tahu itu." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tidak bahagia'kan, nak?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, Yoona kembali tersenyum simpul mendapati keterdiaman anaknya itu.

Chanyeol bisa saja menyanggah pernyataan itu, namun entah kenapa jauh didalam lubuk hatinya membenarkan apa yang diasumsikan ibunya.

Bagaimana bisa bahagia jika yang dilakukan Chanyeol lakukan setiap harinya hanyalah meladeni keegoisan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu kesal hingga dirinya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu dan melupakan setiap tawaan yang tercipta setiap kalinya.

"Ibu tidak menginginkan kalian berpisah, hanya saja..." Yoona menjeda kalimatnya lalu memandang wajah Chanyeol lekat, "Ibu tidak akan memaksa mu lagi untuk bertahan, kau bisa menceraikan Baekhyun jika kau sudah tidak sanggup, ibu tidak akan melarang mu lagi." Sontak ucapan Yoona membuat Chanyeol terperangah.

Ibunya yang selama ini bersikeukeuh mempertahankan Baekhyun malah menyarankan hal seperti ini. Yoona bukannya menyarankan perpisahan, wanita paruh baya itu hanya tak ingin anak dan menantu kesayangannya memderita akibat paksaan darinya.

Lalu apa lagi alasan Chanyeol untuk bertahan dengan Baekhyun jika ibunya sendiri sudah mengatakan demikian?

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

"Chanyeol ke Chansaem, ibu mertua mu masuk rumah sakit." Changmin memberi tahu Baekhyun.

Pria paruh baya itu rupanya menyadari jika Baekhyun diam-diam tengah mencari keberadaan suaminya.

Baekhyun berdehem canggung, merasa tertangkap basah, "Ibu sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir kemudian.

"Ya, padahal setahu Daddy keadaan ibu mertua mu membaik belakangan ini, hanya saja dari kemarin keadaannya memburuk sampai harus dirawat lagi." Sendu Changmin merasa prihatin pada besannya.

Baekhyun tercekat, pasti karena dirinyalah ibu mertuanya sampai seperti itu.

"Ibu pernah dirawat sebelumnya? Memangnya ibu sakit apa?" Tanya Barkhyun penasaran.

"Kanker rahim stadium akhir." Jawab Changmin.

Baekhyun terperangah membuat Changmin keheranan. "Tidakkah Chanyeol memberitahu mu?" Tanya Changmin dan diberikan gelengan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

Changmin dan Sooyoung saling bertukar tatap yang tak Baekhyun fahami maksudnya. Sooyoung memilih untuk berpaling dan berpura-pura sibuk memotongkan buah untuk Baekhyun, Changmin menatap Baekhyun disertai senyuman lembut.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hanya tak ingin membuat mu khawatir." Ujar Changmin pelan.

Baekhyun mendengus samar, seandainya saja memang begitu tapi sayangnya Chanyeol adalah pria seribu rahasia dan juga kebohongan yang akan ia tutup rapat dari Baekhyun, seolah tak mengizinkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam hidupnya barang sedikitpun.

"Dad, bolehkah aku menemui ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sedikit banyak monster mungil itupun turut merasa cemas akan keadaan Yoona. Bukan tak mungkin kejadian malam itulah alasan dibaliknya, pasalnya pertemuan mereka terakhir kali tak berakhir baik.

"Tapi keadaan mu belum pulih sepenuhnya." Sooyoung mencelanya dengan cepat.

Wanita paruh baya itu jelas khawatir dengan anak bungsunya, Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Aku baik-baik saja mom, lagi pula aku harus meminta maaf pada ibu." Ujar Baekhyun memberi pengertian.

Meminta maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Changmin yang tidak mengetahui permasalahan yang tengah terjadi.

Sooyoung pun hampir lupa jika Yoona melihat hal yang tak seharusnya wanita paruh baya itu lihat.

Sooyoung menatapnya ragu, tapi Baekhyun memberikan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Sehun yang akan mengantar, jangan menolak!" Seru Sooyoung tak menerima bantahan.

Tentu Baekhyun tak memiliki opsi lain selain menurut tanpa protes.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun diantar Sehun dan juga Luhan menuju Chansaem. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa Luhan berada disana, sebab Baekhyun tak bertanya dan juga Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan alasan random yang Luhan berikan tadi.

Yah, Luhan memberikan alasan saat tidak diminta.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukannya tak mengerti, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tak perduli sebab Baekhyun lebih perduli pada keadaan ibu mertuanya. Serta Chanyeol.

Well, Baekhyun akui dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol mengingat pria jangkung itu sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Suasana didalam mobil selama perjalanan mencekam seperti dikuburan, itu semua karena Luhan dan Sehun tak sengaja berbicara perihal pekerjaan Chanyeol. Luhan awalnya menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol memaki Jiyeon dan berakhir dengan keceplosan. Padahal niat Luhan hanyalah agar Baekhyun tidak lagi menuduh Chanyeol macam-macam, tapi malah berakhir dengan kesalahan.

"Sungguh? Dari semua orang! Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa mengkhianati aku seperti ini." Baekhyun berujar keecewa, pasalnya baru kali ini Luhan maupun Sehun menutupi sesuatu dari nya.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa dikhianati.

"Bukan begitu Baekby, Chanyeol meminta agar tidak memberitahu mu dulu." Sehun beralibi, mencoba membela dirinya dan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya berdiam diri tak ingin menyulut kemarahan lainnya.

"Lalu kau memihaknya?! Pantas!" Seru Baekhyun merujuk pada Sehun yang dihari lalu tak memberinya pembelaan.

"Tidak, kau salah faham.."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi." Final Baekhyun.

Tak membiarkan Sehun menyampaikan alibi yang lain, Monster mungil itu memasang earphone ditelinga kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata sehingga mau tak mau Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Saat mereka sampai Baekhyun keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan keduanya yang dilanda perasaan cemas. Pasalnya Baekhyun tak boleh terlalu stres saat ini, kandungannya masih terguncang pasca syok yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu.

Sehun dan Luhan pun kembali keSeoul.

"Ku rasa aku tak bisa memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hubungan kita." Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tak masalah, Aku akan meminta Daddy dan Mommy ku yang mengatakannya." Ucap Sehun pelan, tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Jangan!" Seru Luhan berhasil menciptakan kerutan didahi Sehun.

"Akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun tahu dari kita langsung, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana reaksinya tadi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita jika hal yang sama terjadi lagi." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Tapi Baekhyun harus tetap menerima mau tak mau." Bantah Sehun tak terima.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Baekhyun selama ini selalu mengandal kan mu. Aku tak ingin dia mengira aku merebut Hyungnya." Tutur Luhan memberi pengertian.

Sehun mengamini itu dalam benaknya, akan menjadi lebih sulit jika Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Bahkan Daddy nya tak bisa membantah hal itu.

.

 _Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berbimbang ria._

 _Keduanya tak bisa menempiskan rasa hanya karena merasa canggung dengan Baekhyun._

 _Tapi nyatanya hubungan diam-diam itu tidaklah mudah seperti yang terlihat, keduanya tak jarang berdebat kecil perihal Baekhyun pula karena keduanya terkadang lebih memilih bersama Baekhyun ketimbang menghabiskan waktu berdua._

 _Jikapun keduanya tengah bersama, pastilah yang akan mereka bahas adalah perasaan menyesal karena menolak diajak bertemu oleh Baekhyun hingga berakhir dengan perdebatan._

 _Puncaknya adalah saat keduanya ingin makan siang bersama, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang ke restoran yang sama bersama Changmin pula membuat Luhan harus rela bersembunyi di toilet selama satu jam._

 _Luhan segera keluar dari sana meninggalkan Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun, Sehun tentu mengejarnya dengan cepat._

 _"Ku rasa kita tidak akan berhasil Sehun, lebih baik kita fikirkan lagi." Ujar Luhan sendu._

 _"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti._

 _"Kita akhiri saja," tutur Luhan pelan._

 _"Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai mu, Lu." Ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh._

 _"Aku pun, tapi percuma saja karena kita tak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun." Balas Luhan merasa putus asa._

 _Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, pembicaraan mereka ternyata didengar oleh Changmin yang kembali karena kunci mobilnya tertinggal._

 _"Kalian bersama?" Tanya Changmin membenarkan._

 _Luhan dan Sehun membeku ditempat membuat Changmin terkekeh geli, "Santai saja, Daddy tak masalah. Daddy tak perduli kau ingin berkencan dengan siapapun Sehun, tapi karena ini Luhan. kalian harus segera memberitahu Baekhyun sebelum dia tahu sendiri." Changmin memberinya nasehat._

 _Lihatkan! Bahkan Daddy nya pun tak bisa mengatasi Baekhyun._

 _Tak lama dari itu Baekhyun kembali guna mencari Daddy nya yang terlalu lama hanya untuk mengambil kunci mobil._

 _Bawkhyun berjengit heran mendapati Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Luhanie, kau juga disini?" seketika Sehun melepaskan genggamannya setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan dilanda kecewa._

 _Padahal itu adalah kesempatan untuk mereka menyampaikan hubungan mereka pada Baekhyun, bukannya berdalih dan membuat kebohongan lainnya membuat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya merasa lucu._

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Keadaan rumah mertuanya sangat sepi saat Baekhyun tiba, monster mungil itu sempat ragu untuk memencet bel.

Namun, terdengar suara seseorang didalam membuat Baekhyun memberanikan diri memencet bell yang ada didekat pintu.

Tak lama dari itu pintu terbuka dengan Suho sebagai penyambut. Suho jelas terkejut akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang terkesan mendadak sebab tak ada kabar sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa sopan santunnya, Suho pun mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Baekhyunee?" Pamggil Irene yang turut merasa terkejut.

Awalnya Irene hanya ingun memastikan siapa kiranya tamu yang datang berkunjung, wanita itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika tamu itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu." Sapa Baekhyun balik dengan canggung.

"Oppa tidak memberitahu jika kau akan datang." Ujar Irene masih dengan nada terkejut yang sama.

"Aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya." Ucap Baekhyun disertai kekehan canggung.

Suho dan Irene hanya menatap Baekhyun maklum, mereka tak sekurang ajar itu untuk bertanya dan ikut campur.

"Duduklah, aku akan membawakan air minum untuk mu." Ujar Suho ramah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini ingin menjenguk ibu, bisakah kalian memberitahu dimana ibu dirawat?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Irene dan Suho bertukar tatap sejenak sebelum Irene mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan Suho agar menunjukkan rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat pada Baekhyun.

"Mari, biar ku antar kesana." Tawar Suho kemudian dan disambut sukacita oleh Baekhyun.

Suho menatap Irene ragu, "Kau yakin tak apa sendiri?" Tanyanya dan Irene mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

"Iya Oppa, tak perlu terburu-buru." Ujar Irene pelan.

Baekhyun entah bagaimana merasa cemburu akan keromantisan duo sejoli itu, Suho adalah suami yang sangat bisa dihandalkan.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi menuju rumah sakit yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Yoona, hingga tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai.

"Ibu dirawat diruangan vvip, maaf tak bisa menemani mu masuk. Irene tak bisa ditinggal lama-lama." Pamit Suho tak enak hati sesampainya mereka didepan rumah sakit.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri, terimakasih karena sudah mau mengantar ku."

Setelahnya Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Suho memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu akan kedatangan suami monsternya itu.

.

Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika dirinya bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun itu buta arah. Monster mungil itu kerap kali tersesat ditengah keramaian.

Bak pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun sontak tersenyum exited, setidaknya dia tak harus tersesat terlebih dulu untuk menemukan ruang rawat ibu mertuanya.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan riang, "Chanyeol dimana..."

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya, "Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih dirawat dirumah sakit." Ujar Chanyeol terdengar sangat tidak suka akan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu dan menganggap Chanyeol hanya khawatir dengannya, "Aku baik-baik saja, dimana ibu dirawat?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, kau kembali lah tak seharusnya kau ada disini." Ujar Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun tanpa peduli jika monster mungil itu akan tersinggung karenanya.

Dahi Baekhyun sontak berkerut sempurna, "Kau mengusir ku?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan dengan nada tak percayanya.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun, Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk bertemu ibu. Jika kau tidak mau menunjukkan tempatnya aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Monster mungil itu bersiap untuk mengambil langkah, namun Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol! Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan mu!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau bersikeras bertemu ibu ku sementara kau sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tidakkah kau puas atas apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar jika dirinya telah mencengkram dengan sedikit kuat sampai-sampai Baekhyun meringis sakit.

Mata Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat kesal menjadi sedikit meredup, "Aku tidak tahu jika ibu akan menjadi seperti ini." Sesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecih, "Tentu kau tidak tahu, kau dan ego mu yang membumbung itu tidak akan bisa melihat penderitaan orang lain." Chanyeol sadar jika perkataannya sudah diluar batas, tapi apa daya dirinya pun tak dapat mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunhoo datang entah dari arah mana menginterupsi keduanya, "Orang-orang melihat." Tegur Yunhoo membuat Chanyeol seketika melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Baekhyunee, Ayo ayah tunjukkan ruang ibu mu." Ajak Yunhoo ramah pada menantunya itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Sebenarnya Yunhoo merasa tidak tega melihat Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit, Chanyeol memang jarang sekali terpancing emosi namun anaknya itu akan buta tiap kali amarah menyelimutinya.

Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi lengannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Chanyeol, monster mungil itu juga berusaha untuk menahan sakitnya walau itu sulit karena cengkraman Chanyeol tidak main-main.

Yunhoo membawa Baekhyun keruang rawat Yoona, beruntung wanita paruh baya itu dalam keadaan terjaga. Yunhoo meninggalkan keduanya agar bisa lebih leluasa berbicara.

Baekhyun segera menghambur kepelukan Yoona dan disambut senang hati oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku ibu menjadi seperti ini." Baekhyun berujar dengan airmata yang sudah menganak sungai.

Yoona sontak menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Baby, ibu lah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah memaksa mu untuk segera memiliki anak." Sanggah Yoona cepat.

"Tidak bu, aku mengerti kenapa ibu memintanya, aku minta maaf aku sama sekali tak menyadari jika selama ini ibu sangat menderita."

Yoona mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun, "Tak apa, ibu baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Ujar Yoona menenangkan.

Yoona tentu tak ingin membuat menantu kesayangannya khawatir.

"Bagaimana mungkin ibu baik-baik saja setelah semua ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, aku mohon bertahanlah bu demi aku..Ah tidak," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian membawa tangan Yoona untuk menapak diatas perutnya. "Demi cucu ibu. Aku janji aku akan merawatnya dengan baik jadi kumohon bertahanlah sampai hari itu, hm?" Baekhyun meminta dengan penuh pengharapan.

Yoona tersenyum manis lantas membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya, "Tentu saja, apapun untuk mu baby."

"Terimakasih ibu." Baekhyun berujar seraya mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

Baekhyun dan Yoona terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol melihat semua itu dari kejauhan.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yunhoo menatap Chanyeol penuh kekecewaan, "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, dia tengah mengandung anak mu." Ujar Yunhoo menatap sejurus kedalam mata Chanyeol.

"Tapi ayah, dia lah yang menyebabkan ibu jadi seperti ini." Chanyeol mendebatnya.

Yunhoo sekali lagi menatap tepat dimat Chanyeol, "Apakah dia bertengkar dengan dinding malam itu?"

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

.

Baekhyun kembali kerumah ibu mertuanya saat malam tiba karena Yoona ingin Baekhyun beristirahat dengan nyaman. Bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun malah sibuk berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol masih dalam amarahnya dan Baekhyun juga tak terlalu pandai dalam meredam amarah memilih diam.

Chanyeol terus mengabaikan Baekhyun hingga Irene dan Suho dapat merasakan keganjilan diatara keduanya sebab Chanyeol secara terang-terangan menghindari Baekhyun dan memilih berdiam diri didepan TV.

"Oppa, kau terlalu kekanakan untuk seorang pria yang akan mendapatkan anak." Chanyeol jelas tak terima dengan perkataan adiknya itu.

Chanyeol hendak membantah sebelum Irene kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tak perlu berdalih, karena anak berumur 5 pun bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Setelahnya Irene berlalu sementara Suho meminta maaf akan kelancangan istrinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, pria jangkung itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Menghindari kalau-kalau saja adiknya kembali memergoki dirinya tidur diluar alih-alih didalam kamar.

Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, Dia mendapati suami monsternya cepat-cepat menyembunyikan lengannya yang terlihat memar yang kala itu tengah Baekhyun olesi salep.

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa khawatir dengan keadaan suami monsternya itu, namun alih-alih menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal yang luar biasa mengejutkan.

"Mari kita bercerai sebagaimana permintaan mu waktu itu, uruslah suratnya aku akan menandatangi itu kali ini." Ujar Chanyeol pelan sukses membuat Baekhyun tercekat.

Monster mungil itu tentu saja terkejut, setelah dia memutuskan untuk bertahan kini Chanyeol malah berbalik ingin melepaskan.

Bagus sekali!

"Dan juga kau tidak perlu mengucapkan janji palsu hanya untuk membuat ibuku bahagia, kau bisa menggugurkannya jika kau mau." sambung Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun terperangah tak percaya, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat, "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Kau yang selalu meminta hal itu pada ku, kau yang selau ingin berpisah dan kau juga yang tidak menginginkan kandungan mu." Ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Baekhyun tergugu, memang benar dia lah orang yang selalu meminta itu semua. Namun Baekhyun meminta hal itu karena Baekhyun fikir jika Chanyeol mempermainkan dirinya.

Chanyeol berbalik hendak berlalu, "Aku tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun lantang membuat Chanyeol urung dan terhenti ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai dari mu. Aku memang mengatakan jika aku ingin berpisah, tapi aku tak benar-benar menginginkannya." Tangis Baekhyun pecah disana, Chanyeol masih berdiam diri terpaku tanpa mau berbalik ataupun menarik langkah kakinya.

"Aku merasa tertekan, aku masih 20thn dan kau datang untuk menikahi aku. Kalaupun aku menolak, mommy ku akan berusaha untuk tetap membuat aku menikah dengan mu." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara sumbangnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menerima mu sebagai suami ku, tapi kau melakukan sebaliknya. Kau mendorong aku agar menjauh dari kehidupan mu, kau mengunci rapat hati mu untuk masalalu mu, ditambah kau membuat aku berfikir jika kau telah mempermainkan aku. Itu semua karena kau menyembunyikan segala tentang dirimu dari ku memastikan agar aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu, kau bahkan tidak memberitahu tentang sakit yang diderita ibu mu." Chanyeol masih diam tak menjawabi. Baekhyun dibelakangnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Dan kini aku hamil sementara aku tidak tahu kau menganggap diriku ini suami jenis apa?" Baekhyun menekuk kakinya menyembunyikan tangisannya dilipatan tangannya.

Chanyeol tergugu, pria jangkung itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika dirinya lah yang selama ini penyebab dari semua perdebatan mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sadar jika dirinya telah melakukan hal itu dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi tertekan karenanya.

Chanyeol selalu kecewa akan sikap Baekhyun yang acap kali memintanya bercerai tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya lah penyebab itu semua.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju Baekhyun, dibawanya tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari jika aku telah membuat mu merasa tertekan, aku minta maaf telah membuat mu berfikir begitu, Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol menyesal.

"Maagfkan aku karena mengatakan hal yang tidak sehaarusnya aku katakan." Tentu saja pria jangkung itu menyesal jika saja dirinya sedikit lebih teliti, Baekhyun tentu tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal Jiyeon, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika dia mengatakan hal itu padamu, aku bersumpah untuk itu." Ucap Chanyeol jujur.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, Chanyeol mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat mata indah itu berurai air mata.

"Ku mohon berhentilah menangis." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Aku membenci mu." Ujarnya dengan poutan bibir yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol malah balas tersenyum manis, suaminya itu tetaplah si monster yang sama.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu." Tutur Chanyeol tulus sebelum membawa bibirnya menyapu diatas bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ia miliki lewat ciuman itu.

Malam itu, lewat ciuman yang begitu manis keduanya telah menghancurkan dinding pertahan masing-masing.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE

.

 **Cangkem :**

Akhirnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun baikan, itu berarti kita mendekati akhir cerita wkwkwk:))

1 atau 2chap lagi bakalan end ini.. so staytune yaaw ;*

Enjoy it!

Thanks for fav, foll and riview py sayang kalian manyak-manyak;*

 **mutia2121, batagor's, riana6556, Babu.Chanbaek, ChientzNimea2Wind, cimolnyaupinipin, YourOnlyMoon, deer, Guest, Chanbaek's kiddo, exobbabe, ssuhoshnet, baek in my eye, Park LouisYeol, kxllynaa, hulas99, milkybaek, azaliany07, sitifa995, Light.Byun, kyunia137, KimAyrra99, nabiladenia11, AkagamiShimura27, galuhkasih04, BaekHome, kickykeklikler, BaekHill, baekinibottom, baekhyuneew, Ryu Cho, Bunny Bear08, min yeong, Riana Mamahnya Anakanak**

Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan ngomong aja, py akan terima dengan tangan terbuka;'))

 **IG : pychanbaek**

ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus wb dan memunculkan ide:))

 **NB :**

Kasian jiyeon :)

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	13. Capther 13 OUR FIRST ROMANCE

**"OUR FIRST ROMANCE"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **MPREG**

 **GENRE : FULL DRAMA**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA DARI OTAK SAYA YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI, JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

"Moorning~" Baekhyun menyapa dengan suara khas baru bangun tidurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis lantas menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terbaring dan memberi si monster mungil kecupan didahi, "Kau ingin sarapan atau mandi dulu? Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap halus kepala Baekhyun.

"Mandi saja." Kata Baekhyun setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan airnya kalau begitu." Chanyeol berujar seraya hendak bangkit dari posisinya, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Gendong~" pinta monster mungil itu manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis hingga dimplenya terlihat kemudian beralih membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun di gendong ala bridal style.

"Aww.." Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meringis membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main.

"Apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya heboh.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "A.. aku rasa.. di.. didalam sana ada yang bergerak." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit.

Chanyeol membola, "benarkah?" Baekhyun memberinya anggukan.

Chanyeol pun menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya hanya untuk meraba perut Baekhyun dan benar saja, telapak tangannya merasakan jika anak mereka sedang bergerak aktif didalam sana.

"Chanyeol! Jangan diam saja, aku takut!" Chanyeol sontak terkekeh geli mendengarnya kemudian menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun karena hampir mati gemas akibat ekspresi Baekhyun.

.

Yang dibutuhkan Yoona adalah Baekhyun.

Keadaan wanita paruh baya itu semakin membaik sejak Baekhyun datang menjenguknya. Yoona tak lagi malas meminum obatnya terlebih Baekhyun selalu menyuapi dirinya penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya Yoona diperbolehkan pulang setelah satu minggu lamanya dia berada ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh bau obat-obatan itu.

Sebenarnya, Yoona dianjurkan untuk terus berada dirumah sakit mengingat penyakit yang ia derita bukanlah penyakit biasa. Hanya saja, Yoona lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dan kembali kerumah sakit ketika itu diperlukan.

Mereka semua tak bisa menentang permintaan Yoona, mereka hanya tak ingin Yoona merasa tersiksa diakhir hidupnya.

"Ibu bahagia kau ada disini." Ujar Yoona pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyuapinya makan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga bahagia bisa menemani ibu."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yoona terbuka dengan Chanyeol sebagai pelakunya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya?" Goda Chanyeol seraya mendekati keduanya.

Baekhyun berdecak geli, "Apa pula untungnya kami membicarakan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus main-main.

Chanyeol mencibir kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping suami monsternya sementara Yoona tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Kau sudah mengemas barang mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu ku kemasi, Aku tidak membawa baju." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, benar-benar lupa bahwa seminggu ini Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya.

Keduanya memang memutuskan untuk kembali keseoul menimang keadaan Yoona telah membaik, lagipula banyak pekerjaan yang sudah menanti Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun sudah lama tidak menghadiri kelasnya.

Jadi mau tak mau, mereka harus kembali ke seoul.

 **.**

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk memberitahu Baekhyun perihal hubungan keduanya malam ini sebab sepertinya Baekhyun sudah dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Luhan sebenarnya takut bukan main, terlalu takut membayangkan seperti apa kiranya Baekhyun akan bereaksi nanti.

"Kau yakin kita harus mengatakannya sekarang?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dengan waswas.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tentu saja, jika tidak sekarang mungkin kita tidak akan memiliki keberanian lagi dilain waktu." Sehun meyakinkan sang kekasih meskipun dirinya pun sama takutnya.

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari mobil Sehun untuk kemudian masuk kedalam kediaman Byun.

"Aku pulang." Sehun berteriak dari ambang pintu.

Chanbaek dan Changmin Sooyoung tengah menonton salah satu siaran tv kala itu.

"Oh lulu kau disini?" Baekhyun berujar kala menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Luhan tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun perlahan mendekati mereka, Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan kejanggalan akan sikap kakak dan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dihadapan mereka berempat menutupi layar tv hingga semua pandangan tertuju pada keduanya.

Luhan otomatis memegang tangan Sehun untuk mengurangi kegugupannya yang kian merambati diri. Changmin dan Sooyoung melempar tatapan geli.

Sehun menghela nafas dalam sebelum berucap, "Baekby, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu."

"Aku mendengarkan." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap sejurus kedalam mata Sehun, tidak berniat untuk mengintimidasi hanya berusaha untuk terlihat sedikit lebih serius.

"Aku dan Luhan bersama kami menjalin kasih." Sehun berujar dalam satu kali hembusan nafas.

"Aku fikir ada hal penting apa. Kau mengganggu acara menonton ku!" Baekhyun bersungut.

Sehun dan Luhan memandangnya tak mengerti membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu. Kalian tidak berfikir aku sebodoh itu'kan untuk tidak menyadari gelagat aneh kalian belakangan ini." Celetuk Baekhyun merasa berbangga diri.

Sehun dan Luhan speeclesh. Sungguh! Mereka bahkan harus mengumpulkan keberanian karena terlalu takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, tapi Baekhyun malah menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!" Sehun mengutuk. Bersiap untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Mommy!" Baekhyun mengadu seraya merapakat diri kearah Sooyoung.

"Sehun!" Sooyoung memperingati membuat Sehun urung. "Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar pada orang hamil."

"Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan disini Hyung. Aku sudah memiliki Mommy." Sehun mencibir kesal sementara Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang kakak.

Semua orang tertawa akan prilaku kekanakan itu sebelum rasa mual menghampiri Baekhyun sampai-sampai membuat semua orang panik kala monster mungil itu berlari menuju wastafel.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali sampai disamping Baekhyun lalu memijat tengkuk suami monsternya itu dengan pelan berharap meringankan beban.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik Baekhyun istirahat." Changmin memberi saran dengan nada khawatirnya.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng tanda tak mau, "Aku ingin memakan strowberry cheesecake." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka kulkas untuk melihat apakah mereka memiliki stok disana dan tidak ada.

"Bagaimana jika ngidam mu ditunda dulu Baek, kita tidak memiliki stok ditambah ini sudah malam jadi kita tidak mungkin mendapatkannya." Ujar Chanyeol was-was. Sebab suami monsternya itu sangat sulit untuk diajak kompromi jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kecewa, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyung, kau akan mendapatkannya untukku kan?" Itu jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan, itu perintah dan tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mengangguk pasrah untuk memenuhi permintaan sang adik.

Changmin dan Sooyoung menatap itu dengan geli dan iba. Iba melihat Sehun harus bersusah payah mencari kue ditengah malam buta dan Fakta bahwa itu hanyalah hukuman dari Baekhyun membuat keduanya geli.

.

"Aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya." Sehun berujar datar dengan tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

Luhan tahunya terkekeh pelan, "Aku tahu, dia sedang menghukum kita." Sehun mengamini, "Tapi ku rasa hukuman ini tidak sebanding dengan kebohongan kita, jadi akan lebih baik jika kita mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." Lanjut Luhan seraya mengelus pelan lengan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lantas membawa tangan luhan untuk digenggam sebelum dikecup dengan sayang.

Selama hampir 2jam keliling seoul dan nihil. Semua toko sudah tutup, Sehun dan Luhan hampir menyerah sebelum Luhan secara tiba-tiba teringat jika dia memiliki seorang kenalan yang bisa memberikan apa yang mereka mau.

"Siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya, curiga.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Hanya seorang kenalan."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi tatapan seperti mengatakan 'Aku pernah memilikinya dulu'." Sehun berkata sambil memberi Luhan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan sontak tertawa, tawaan yang dibuat-buat, "Aku lupa jika Byun bersaudara sangat sulit untuk dibohongi." Sehun mendengus mendengar candaan Luhan yang sangat tidak lucu itu.

"Tak perlu marah, Itu terjadi bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu." Luhan menjelaskan kala Sehun terus mendiami dirinya.

"Lagipula bukankah yang paling penting kita mendapatkan apa yang Baekhyun mau." Luhan berkata seraya memberikan cengiran kuda pada Sehun, membuat yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Saat mereka tiba dikediaman Byun, sibungsu Byun itu sudah tertidur pulas dan sudah berlayar kealam mimpi dengan nyamannya.

"Maafkan dia ya." Chanyeol berucap dengan canggung.

Sebenarnya tanpa mengucapkan hal itupun Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah sekalipun menaruh amarah pada Baekhyun sebab keduanya sudah paham betul tabiat Monster mungil itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Bisik Sehun saat Luhan berniat pamit undur diri karena malam pun sudah larut.

Luhan menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan fakta jika Byun bersaudara sangatlah pencemburu.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan kemudian berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertawa kegirangan.

"Kasihan mereka harus kau kerjai seperti itu." Celetuk Chanyeol pelan.

"Biar saja, Salah sendiri kenapa mereka membohongi ku selama ini." Ujar Baekhyun acuh tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan, tak ingin mendebat suami monsternya itu karena jika salah sedikit nanti dia sendiri yang akan kena imbasnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kokok ayam yang nyaring membuat eksistensi Baekhyun teralihkan.

"Chanyeol! Ada ayam berkokok di tengah malam! Itu artinya aku akan dapat keponakan lagi!" Seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Iya, itu suara ponsel ku. Aku salah menyetel alarm sayang dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang akan mendapatkan keponakan lagi.." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Ibu mu bilang, kalau ada ayam berkokok di tengah malam berarti ada anak perawan yang sedang hamil." Ujar Baekhyun menggebu.

Chanyeol merenget tak setuju, "Tapi itu bukan ayam Baek, itu suara ponsel ku."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju, "Tetap saja! Aku akan mendapatkan 2keponakan." Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli.

Suami Monsternya itu selalu mempunyai kejutan tak terduga.

 **.**

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

 **.**

Paginya saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol telah pergi berkerja.

Baekhyun melihat ada segelas susu coklat diatas nakas yang disampingnya terdapat nota kecil.

"Tidak boleh bersisa, aku akan pulang cepat"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lantas meneguk habis susu didalam gelas itu.

Monster mungil itu lantas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan hari ini.

Baekhyun berniat mengunjungi Chanyeol ditempat suaminya bekerja. Membuat sebuah kejutan kecil, mungkin.

Mari berdo'a semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun sudah menanyakan semua kebenarannya pada Yoona pada hari sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul.

Beruntung ibu mertuanya itu sangat menyayanginya hingga Baekhyun tak harus bersusah payah menggali informasi.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaiannya yang modis dan cukup sopan, untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun memeriksa sekali lagi penampilannya didepan kaca sebelum berlalu lalu pergi menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dan dikendarai dirinya sendiri pula.

Baekhyun bersenandung gembira, membayangkan bagaimana kiranya reaksi Chanyeol nantinya.

Selama hampir stengah jam berkendara akhirnya Baekhyun tiba dipelataran gedung tinggi dengan tulisan Park Corp didepannya.

Baekhyun pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki kantor Chanyeol dengan mulut membulat akibat terpana akan dekorasi perusahaan Chanyeol yang ternyata lebih besar daripada milik daddy nya.

Baekhyun menghampiri receptionis guna menanyakan dimana kiranya ruangan Chanyeol berada.

Namun Baekhyun malah diusir karena tidak memiliki janji dengan sang direktur. Imajer sikusiku seketika muncul disudut kepala Baekhyun dan ingin sekali rasanya memaki karyawan Chanyeol itu.

Untung saja sebelum itu terjadi, dewi fortuna menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Kris, satu-satunya yang dia kenali karena Kris hadir dipernikahannya dulu.

"Kris!!" Baekhyun segera memanggilnya dengan suara yang keras, yang dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepala kesumber suara.

Kris lantas menghampiri dengan dahi mengkerut sempurna mendapati Baekhyun berada disana, "Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris keheranan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Aku ingin memberi Chanyeol kejutan, bisakah kau antarkan aku keruangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Kris tentu saja langsung menyanggupi, Kris tidak tau kalau Chanyeol belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun pun dibawa keruangan Chanyeol dan dibiarkan menunggu disana sementara Chanyeol masih mengadakan rapat.

Beruntung Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kris yang tengah keluar mengambil berkar yang tertinggal didalam mobilnya, jika tidak mungkin Baekhyun masih berada dilobby tengah memaki karyawan Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi mulai menjelajahi ruangan Chanyeol. Terkesan tidak sopan dan Baekhyun tidak perduli hal itu.

Memang sejak kapan Baekhyun perduli?

Baekhyun cemberut mencemooh, selera Chanyeol terlalu tua untuk dirinya yang masih diselimuti jiwa muda.

Baekhyun pun tidak sengaja menemukan bingkai yang diletakkan secara terbalik didalam laci Chanyeol, monster mungil itu lantas mengambil dan melihatnya hanya untuk kecewa didetik berikutnya.

Itu adalah photo Yixing dan Chanyeol yang tengah memamerkan kemesraan dengan sepasang cincin yang sama dijari manis mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Maaf aku merebutnya dari mu, tapi akan kupastikan dia akan bahagia bersama ku, dan maaf juga jika nanti dia tidak lagi mengingat mu karna kau tau, aku sedikit egois soal mencinta." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Baekhyun meletakkan frame photo itu diatas meja Chanyeol.

.

Rapat baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini Chanyeol hendak kembali keruangannya didampingi dengan Kris.

"Oiya Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang pekerjaan mu." Celetuk Kris yang baru saja teringat akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit merengut, "Aku tidak." Balas Chanyeol santai.

Dahi Kris mengernyit, "Benarkah?" Chanyeol tentu langsung mengangguk mengamini dengan yakin.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada disini?" Tanya Kris heran, Chanyeol lantas menghentikan tungkainya dan memilih menatap Kris.

"Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Baekhyun sedang menunggu mu didalam, katanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk mu. Ehh aku lupa, maaf sudah membocorkan kejutan mu." Kris terkikik kemudian akan lelucon yang ia buat sendiri.

Shit!

Tak benar menaruh peduli akan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasi dan berlari menuju ruangannya.

Chanyeol tanpa banyak berfikir langsung membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah melihat-lihat beberapa dokumen yang ada diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol, akhirnya!" Baekhyun berseru lega seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada eksistensi Chanyeol.

"B..Baek, bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku menggunakan mobil ku." Ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura bodoh.

"Apa kau selalu rapat selama ini? Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggu mu." Baekhyun berujar kelewat santai sementara Chanyeol disisi lain hampir mati ditempat akibat jantung yang bukan main berdebar.

Ditambah Chanyeol juga mendapati sebuah frame photo yang amat sangat ia kenali telah berada diatas mejanya. Keringat didahinya makin mengalir deras, seolah Chanyeol baru saja marathon.

Baekhyun merengut kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Chanyeol kau berkeringat, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menyeka keringat yang ada didahi serta pelipis Chanyeol.

"B..Baek, aku bisa jelaskan." Jawab Chanyeol tergagap.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa? Alasan dirimu berkeringat? Tidak perlu, karena sekarang aku sangat kelaparan dan aku, juga anak kita butuh makan serta eskrim yang enak." Ucap Baekhyun bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak mencela, namun didului oleh Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang, Maukah kau menunjukkan aku dimana letak mobil mu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut, Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mengikuti permintaan suami monsternya. Tepat setelah Chanyeol memunggunginya untuk memimpin jalan, Baekhyun terkikik diam-diam, menertawai ekspresi suami jangkungnya itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju bassmant, tempat dimana mobilnya terletak. Dan Baekhyun pun segera masuk kedalam mobil setelahnya.

Baekhyun tengah berusaha memasang safetybealtnya saat Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk menarik eksistensinya.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya memberi gelengan kecil, "Untuk apa aku marah?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah membohongi mu Baekhyun, untuk kesekian kalinya! Dan aku juga masih menyimpan photo Yixing." Ucap Chanyeol antara bingung dan takut.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan lalu membawa tangan lentiknya untuk menyentuh rahang tegas suaminya.

"Aku memang sedikit kesal, tapi aku tidak marah karena aku tahu kau pasti memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai Yixing, aku mengerti, tak apa karena lambat laun aku pasti akan bisa menggantikan posisinya dihati mu." Penuturan Baekhyun benar-benar penuh pengertian dan terdengar sangat tulus.

Jujur saja, hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak Baek, kau sudah lama menggantikan Yixing dihati ku. Soal photo itu, aku hanya tidak sempat membuangnya." Kata-kata Chanyeol itu bukanlah hanya sekedar alibi semata, itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun memang sudah lama menggantikan Yixing didalam hati Chanyeol, kini yang tersisa hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dibuatnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak masalah kalau kau masih menyimpan photonya, aku tau pasti berat untuk mu melupakan dia sepenuhnya, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun memberikan ciuman kilat dibibir suaminya, "Sangat yakin."

Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol segera memeluk suami monsternya itu dengan erat, "Terimakasih Baek, tapi aku tidak akan lagi menyimpannya."

"Oke baiklah Big guy, keputusan ada ditangan mu." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

"Tapi bisakah kita pergi sekarang karena sesuatu didalam perut ku meronta meminta makan." Ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Maaf." Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk kemudian memberi kecupan yang lama dibibir monster mungil itu.

Mobil Chanyeol pun bergerak membelah jalanan seoul untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pindah ke mansion Park sebab sudah waktunya untuk mereka berdua memulai kehidupan rumah tangga yang sebenarnya.

Changmin dan Sooyoung sebenarnya sedikit keberatan karena kandungan Baekhyun sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke 7, namun Baekhyun memaksa hingga akhirnya Changmin dan Sooyoung mau tak mau setuju akan keputusan itu dengan perjanjian setiap weekend mereka harus datang untuk menginap. Jadi, mau tak mau ChanBaek juga harus setuju dengan persyaratan itu.

Tapi belum sampai seminggu Baekhyun sudah merengek karena bosan.

"Rumah mu terlalu besar, aku tidak suka!" Rajuknya pada Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengalihkan eksistensinya pada monster perajuk itu.

"Kita akan mengunjungi rumah mu sepulang aku bekerja." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku mau sekarang!" Seru Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar mu sekarang, aku harus bekerja Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol memberi pengertian.

Tapi sayang Baekhyun tidak mau mengerti, monster mungil malah hampir saja menangis.

Baekhyun yang hamil benar-benar membuat Chanyeol pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kurasa kita masih memiliki stok eskrim di kulkas, kau mau?" Tawar Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

Monster mungil itu tanpa fikir panjang segera menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak mau eskrim!"

"Kita juga memiliki strawberry cheese cake, aku ambilkan ya?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol memcoba peruntungan, namun sekali lagi pula Chanyeol mendapat penolakan dengan gelengan keras milik suami monsternya itu.

"Oke baiklah, Aku akan menelfon Luhan untuk mengantar mu pulang." Final Chanyeol dengan segala beban dihati.

Chanyeol bisa saja menyuruh para supirnya untuk mengantar Baekhyun, jika saja Baekhyun tidak menolak dengan alasan tidak menyukai bau mereka.

Baekhyun bukannya jijik dengan orang pekerja rumah Chanyeol, bukan. Sejak akhir-akhir ini hanya bau Chanyeol yang bisa di terima hidungnya. Bahkan Luhan pun jika ingin mendekati Baekhyun harus berganti pakaian mengenakan pakaian Baekhyun.

.

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Luhan jelas datang berkunjung untuk mengantar Baekhyun serta sekaligus melihat rumah baru mosnter mungil itu.

Luhan paling heboh sendiri sedari tadi, pria bermata rusa itu sibuk mengagumi keagungan mansion Park.

"Wah Baek, ternyata Chanyeol lebih kaya dari pada diri mu." Celetuk Luhan sembari berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Yang kau bicarakan itu adalah suami ku ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, otomatis kekayaannya jatuh ditanganku, ditambah aku mewarisi sebagian dari Byun grup jadi tetap saja aku yang kaya!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Luhan balas berdecih pula, "Jangan membual, sudah jelas Sehun yang akan mewarisi Byun grup dan dia itu kekasih ku jadi sudah jelas kalau aku yang akan memegang kekayaan itu." Ujar Luhan Sombong.

"Apa katamu? Bisa kau ulangi?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda rusa cantik itu.

"Aa ada makanan apa ya didapur rumah sebesar ini?" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera melarikan diri kedapur.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat kelakuan temannya itu sementara Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan keduanya. Terlalu maklum.

Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari pihak ketiga akan terlihat jika Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah makhluk yang paling gila harta. Tapi jika kau dari pihak mereka, itu hanyalah sekedar pembicaraan omong kosong belaka.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu ya, jika ada apa-apa telfon saja." Kata Chanyeol seraya membenarkan jas yang dia pakai.

"Iya Chanyeol iya, aku tau. Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu." Ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut, "Ya lovebird, anggap saja aku patung disini." Ejek Luhan menggoda.

"Bilang saja iri, makanya cepatlah menikah dengan hyung ku." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian dengan sengaja mengecup bibir Chanyeol lama untuk memanas-manasi Luhan.

Sementara Luhan di sisi lain hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Luhan, aku titip Baekhyun, ya."

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun aman ditangan ku." Kata Luhan penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol lantas pergi dengan sedikit berat hati sebab Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir akan Baekhyun dan kandungannya.

Tak lama dari Chanyeol pergi pintu mansion itu diketuk, seorang maid baru saja hendak membuka pintu tapi didului oleh Baekhyum yang kebetulan memang sedang berada didekat pintu.

Baekhyun fikir itu adalah Chanyeol yang mungkin saja ketinggalan salah satu barangnya, namun bukan. Itu adalah satpam yang datang dengan sebuah paket ditangannya.

"Maaf Tuan, ini ada paket untuk anda." Ujarnya sopan seraya menyerahkan paket itu pada Baekhyun.

Dengan pening yang tiba-tiba menerpa akibat bau parfum satpam itu Baekhyun tetap berusaha ramah.

"Oh, dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menyambut paket itu.

"Saya juga tidak tau, Tuan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih pak kim." Ujar Baekhyun disertai senyuman ramahnya.

"Dari siapa Baekby?" Tanya Luhan yang saat itu memang berada disana.

"Tidak tau, tidak ada namanya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membolak balikkan kotak berisi paket itu untuk mencari nama sang pengirim selain nama Baekhyun sendiri.

"Yasudah buka saja, siapa tau Chanyeol ingin memberi mu kejutan." Ujar Luhan antusias.

Baekhyun pun tertular antusias, mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu untuk membuka paket itu, hanya untuk mual di menit berikutnya.

Bagaimana tidak, isi paket itu adalah burung mati yang bersimpah darah karena isi perutnya terburai keluar dan terdapat kertas yang juga bersimpah darah bertuliskan "KAU AKAN MENGALAMI HAL YANG SAMA".

Baekhyun yang tak tahan menahan mual yang menghampiri segera berlari ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Diikuti Luhan yang khawatir bukan main juga para maid yang segera membersihkan dan membuang paket itu jauh-jauh. Menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini jelas bukan dari Chanyeol, kita harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol!" Seru Luhan seraya memijit pelan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tak usah Lu, aku tak apa."

"Tapi Baek.."

"Lu.. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin itu paket nyasar." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin nyasar Baek, di situ jelas tertulis nama mu!" Luhan berseru keras.

"Lu, aku mau ke rumah Mommy ku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "fine, terserah!" Lalu Luhan pun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun karena kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia tau Luhan khawatir tapi Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol tau dan membuatnya semakin di kekang seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun tidak suka!

Yahh, Baekhyun dan fikirannya yang labil tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

 **.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun sampai di kediaman Byun setelah hampir satu jam berkendara. Kedatangan Baekhyun pun disambut baik oleh Sooyoung.

Wanita paruh baya itu kini benar-benar telah menjadi ibu yang sangat sempurna, menurut Baekhyun.

Mommynya tak lagi menyebalkan seperti dulu, justru Sooyoung kini lebih sering mengalah untuk Baekhyun hanya agar bungsu kesayangannya itu tak merajuk.

Baekhyun tentu saja senang dan bahagia akhirnya dia mendapatkan Mommynya kembali.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam karena paksaan Sooyoung yang tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang di malam hari.

"Jika tidak, menginap saja. Lagipula Mommy sudah membersihkan kamar mu." Ujar Sooyoung memberi saran.

"Tidak bisa Mom, kasian Chanyeol harus jauh-jauh kesini." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tak sepenuhnya hanya alibi. Dari kantor Chanyeol menuju kediaman Byun memang akan memakan waktu. Baekhyun tidak tega melihat Chanyeol kelelahan di jalan.

Dulu Baekhyun terlalu acuh untuk memperhatikan wajah lelah suaminya, kini Monster mungil itu penuh dengan pengertian.

Luhan masih kesal dengan Baekhyun pasal kejadian tadi pagi, namun tetap saja rusa china itu mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menginap, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Aku ingin, tapi ego ku melarang. Aku masih marah pada mu, kau tau!" Ujar Luhan sedikit ketus.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Yasudah pulang sana, jangan hati-hati!" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah ketus pula.

"Yasudah sana masuk, aku tetap harus memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah." Kata Luhan masih dengan nadanya yang ketus.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah dengan kaki yang sedikit di hentak.

Well, Kita pun tau mereka terlalu kekanakan, iyakan?

Namun, tak lama setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Pintu itu kembali diketuk.

Baekhyun lantas membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol karena dia fikir itu pastilah Luhan yang kembali karena ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Baekhyun tau, Luhan tidak akan bisa marah padanya lebih dari satu hari.

"Kau!" Bola mata Baekhyun serasa hendak keluar dari tempatnya, sementara si pembuat ulah hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau rumah ini?"

"Hai Baekhyun, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengenang masalalu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar. Terlalu menyeramkan.

Namun, lagi dan lagi dugaan Baekhyun meleset. Itu bukanlah Luhan melainkan Kai sang mantan kekasih.

.

 **MY LOVELY MONSTER**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai di Mansion Park saat pukul 08.00 malam, pria jangkung itu harus lembur karena mengejar proyek yang diidamkan. Dan tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun, Chanyeol lantas memanggil maidnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan suami Monsternya itu.

"Dimana Suamiku?"

"Tuan Baekhyun belum pulang Tuan." Jawab sang maid pelan.

Chanyeol berjengit heran, lantas segera melakukan panggilan ke Luhan.

"Apakah Kau dan Baekhyun masih di rumahnya?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat setelah Luhan menerima panggilan itu.

"Tidak, kami sudah pulang bahkan sebelum matahari terbenam." Ujar Luhan santai.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah." Berbanding balik dengan Luhan yang santai, Chanyeol sudah panik duluan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sendiri yang memastikannya masuk kedalam rumah mu dengan selamat. Ya meskipun aku sedikit kesal padanya tadi, tapi tetap saja keselamatannya nomor satu." Tutur Luhan senangat dan mulai sedikit panik.

"Tidak Luhan, Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah, bahkan maid ku berkata Baekhyun belum pulang." Luhan tercengang di sebrang sana mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah sementara dirinya sendirilah yang memastikan jika Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dengan mata kepalanya.

Lalu ada dimanakah Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Anyeong readernim..

Py tau ini super duper duper duper lama, py minta maaf yang sebesarbesarnya udah buat kalian nunggu lama pakek banget..

Selain dikendala dengan ide yang mandek, py juga gak punya banyak waktu luang di RL terlebih disini itu jaringannya comel..

Tapi yang mau py tegasin sekali lagi, py akan tetap melanjut ff ini sampe end, toh next Chap juga kayaknya udah end ini..

Jadi py harap kalian bisa enjoy reading walaupun py tau mungkin chapter ini gak memuaskan..

Sekali lagi makasih banyak untuk yang masih nunggu dan masih bersedia riview.. iloveyouguyssomuch ;*


End file.
